Run an Hide
by Little-Snow-Fox
Summary: Story about coming out of the Closet and the hardship that goes with it. ((I had to change the Summary because I've received some comment's from FANFIC READERS who did not like what I had written previously)) {EXTREME Male X Male SEX} . (Sasuke-Nrauto) (Itachi-Karin) Please review Thank you .Fox
1. Chapter 1

_I can see the headline: __"Couple found strangled in paint aisle; home stager suspected."_

Naruto Uzumaki's shitty afternoon had bled into the evening, turning his mood sour and sharp. His last appointment of the day was supposed to be a simple design consultation, a first-time evaluation of the home with a list of suggestions. No heavy lifting, in and out in ninety minutes tops.

But ninety minutes stretched into four hours, thanks to an unscheduled trip to the paint store and having to mediate two bickering homeowners. They simply would not agree on the colours to paint the rooms of a house that they were selling. With luck, they would only be living in that suburban box for three more months. Yet, every swatch turned into a protracted battle - and Naruto was forced to be the patient referee.

These people needed marriage counselling more than a home stager. After the twentieth swatch that they held up for the living room, Naruto was ready to scream, "For fuck's sake, you're from Sound County! Pick beige and be done with it!"

Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't built up enough clients yet to be able to turn any down any work. So he swallowed every tempting obscenity and gently guided them to their purchases - then got the hell away from them.

After a late dinner and a life-restoring whiskey at his favourite Irish pub, Naruto still needed to unwind. The last thing he wanted to do was spend another Friday night alone in his family home on the out skirts of Konoha.

_Nothing to distract me there anymore, now that the upstairs bathroom is tiled. Maybe I should buy another rundown house and fix it up, so I can forget how fucking lonely I can get._

With no boyfriend - and no real prospects - Naruto decided to head to Konoha City to find a warm body for tonight.

Times like this, he really missed Suna's hot and varied gay nightlife. His favorite stops, the friendly guys, the comfort of knowing he was at home in his surroundings. If he were back east, he'd go right to Dei's, which is where he first met -

Gaara.

The thought stopped him short. He thought he'd put his ex behind him, mostly by putting work in front of him.

_That's why you moved back here and threw yourself into that home remodel_, he reminded himself.

It figures that every time he thought about getting laid in a bar, he'd think of his ex. That was Gaara's primary way of communicating with other men.

And outside those bars, Gaara wasn't much interested in being gay at all.

Now Naruto was even more determined to take his mind off the things in his mind - this shitty day, that unwelcome memory.

Thanks to his constant work on his house, he not only was able to keep those thoughts at bay, but he also managed to leave no time for much socializing. So if he wanted to clear his mind the way he needed to, it meant Sparks.

He headed to that unassuming establishment in Konoha City's midtown area, suddenly eager to be surrounded by the scent of men, by their sweaty skin and burning eyes. As he entered the dark room, he could feel the atmosphere act like a balm on this itch he needed to scratch.

It was exactly the sort of crowd he would have expected on a Friday night in summer - the perfect mix of loose and tightly wound. Just being in the presence of all these men of such wonderful variety was enough to ease the tension in his body.

He had no real objective here tonight. It was a little like going to a bookstore just to browse, rather than to look for a specific book. He wanted to stumble on something - on someone - tonight.

Naruto caught the eye of the bartender and through the crowded ordered a whiskey. The cute twink gave him a wink and poured him a double Jake. The bartender - Kiba - was a one-man welcoming committee for all newcomers to Sparks, as Naruto had pleasantly discovered when he arrived back to town last summer. Naruto knew first-hand how talented that guy's mouth was. But it was well known that he never broke his one-time rule with customers.

Kiba slid his drink to him, brushing his fingers.

"Got your eye on anyone tonight?" Naruto asked Mr. Welcoming Committee.

"Only the man of my dreams," Kiba sighed theatrically and nodded to the end of the bar.

Naruto followed the gesture and felt his breath stop.

There stood the most masculine man he had ever seen. Not masculine in a musclehead way or in a leather daddy bear way - just classically male. Tall, broad shoulders tapering down to - oh damn, that ass. Dark, pure black hair and a perfectly sculpted beard. Light tone skin - was that his natural color or didn't he spend a lot of time outside? Naruto doubted it. His dream man was dressed in a sharp black suit, looking simultaneously cool and hot, detached from the swirl of less dressed bodies around him. Give this man a fedora and a cigar and he could have stepped out of a 1940s film noir.

Then Mr. Perfect turned and caught Naruto's open stare. Naruto wasn't prepared for those eyes - those ebony points of light, holding him in place with their intensity.

That one look made Naruto's cock wake up to say hi. He licked his lips to soothe his suddenly dry lips. The other man's eyes never left his.

"Ah, damn it, I shouldn't have told you," Kiba complained, drawing Naruto's attention away from the delicious hole he was falling into.

"You mean you haven't welcomed him to town yet?" Naruto teased.

"Haven't seen him before, but that's not to say he's not from here, of course," Kiba reasoned. "Look at him. He looks like he needs to relax. So tense." He sighed dreamily. "The things I could do to loosen his muscles."

Naruto saw the tension in their shared subject, too. He was now looking around disinterestedly, as if he was simply checking out the scene. But the tightness of his bearing told Naruto he didn't know how to go after what he wanted.

_I can fix that._

"What a shame you're stuck behind the bar on such a busy night, ambassador," Naruto grinned at Kiba.

Kiba huffed. "Why must you steal my fun? You know I wouldn't play for keeps. No matter how tempting." He craned his neck to get another look at Mr. Hot.

Naruto felt an unexpected flare of jealousy. He didn't want anybody else touching this guy.

_Huh. Where did that come from?_

"Sorry buddy." Naruto laid down some cash for his drink. "I'm feeling a tad impatient tonight. I'd better get over there before somebody else cuts in line."

"Good luck, cutie."

That Kiba was a good guy. Naruto spared a small moment of regret for depriving Mr. Hot of his proper welcome, but that thought disappeared when he took another look at him.

_The only one welcoming him tonight will be me._

He slowly worked his way through the crowd, ignoring the one or two interested looks he could feel follow him. He had his sights set on exactly one man right now.

By the time he'd reached his target's proximity, the dark-haired man's attention was on the sweaty dancing men on the floor. Naruto sidled up next to him.

"You're a little over dressed for this joint," Naruto said as an opening, leaning in close to his ear. "Not that I'm complaining. You do wonderful things for that suit." He let his eyes linger over every ripple in the fabric, up and down this beautiful body.

"I wasn't aware there was a dress code," Mr. Hot replied, turning to face him.

_Oh my God, that voice_. Deep and rumbling with a hint of teasing, Naruto could feel it vibrate in his own lungs and skin.

"It's more of an _un_dress code," Naruto grinned, shifting slightly closer.

Tall-dark-and-rumbling glanced around them. "I can tell."

Naruto wanted his focus back on him. "Are you meeting someone here?"

Those ebony eyes swung back to him, and Naruto shivered under their gaze. This time Naruto was the one being checked out, as Mr. Hot took in the sight before him. Naruto hadn't changed after work - neither had this guy, obviously - so he was wearing khakis and a buttoned blue shirt. Not his typical going-out clothes, of course, but this wasn't feeling like a typical night, at any rate.

Naruto, who was perfectly, exactly six feet tall, stood a couple inches shorter than the man examining him. He stood silently under the perusal, confident in what the other man would find. Narutos naturally bright blond hair was cut short enough to keep out of his eyes. And while the light, intense eyes opposite him were scorching, Naruto knew his own crystal blues were the kind men could fall into.

"I think I've already met someone. Right here," Mr. Ebony said after visually devouring Naruto's lean body top to bottom.

"Well, the guy you've met is Naruto." He stuck out his hand. "Who's the guy I've met?"

"Sasuke." Naruto shook a large, warm hand and felt another bolt of lust at the contact. _God, this man is turning me inside out already. What is going on?_

"So, Sasuke, can I get you another drink?"

Sasuke considered his glass, then turned his gaze back to him. "I'm good. For now."

Naruto took a long drink from his glass to fortify himself, and he felt the whiskey instantly burn and warm his blood. "At the risk of sounding like a cliché, do you come here often?"

"You're right, that is an old line," Sasuke laughed. "Couldn't come up with anything more clever?"

Naruto soaked in that deep, pleasant laugh. He wanted more of it.

"Well, my clever pickup line was about the undress code," Naruto grinned. "And you didn't answer my question. Are you new in town? Or new to the scene?"

Sasuke's face went tight and uncomfortable.

_He doesn't want to talk about it_, Naruto thought. _Doesn't want me to know something. Oh God, please not another closet case._

"I don't get out that much," Sasuke finally said.

"Well, since you're out now, let's take advantage of it." Naruto put his drink aside and took Sasuke's as well. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance."

Naruto took his hand anyway. "It's not ballroom. It's foreplay. Come on."

Sasuke resisted for a moment, and Naruto tugged on his hand more insistently and turned up the wattage on his smile.

They wormed their way into the center of the dance floor, and Naruto didn't let his hands leave Sasuke's body for a moment. Sasuke was right - he wasn't much of a dancer, but Naruto wasn't concerned with technique. He wanted contact - as much as he could get.

The heat of all those bodies in close proximity made Naruto's skin slick with sweat, and he could see the glisten on Sasuke's throat as well. Sasuke's sharp outfit not only had to be stifling, but it cast him out of place as well. _Time to fix that._

"I do love this suit," Naruto said, "but you really need to loosen up." He gently undid Sasuke's tie and flicked open the top button of the shirt.

He took advantage of this opening and pressed his face against the newly bared skin and took a deep breath. His eyes rolled back in his head at the scent - musky, sweaty, salty, perfect. How could this man smell so perfect - in the middle of Sparks?

Naruto wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over every inch of this man's body, but he settled for savoring the feeling of their hips pulled close as he led their combined movement to the beat.

Sasuke brought his hands down to cup Naruto's firm ass, and Naruto caught a soft moan come he probably wasn't supposed to hear. _Gotcha_.

"So what brings you out tonight?" Naruto asked, close to his ear.

"It's my birthday," Sasuke answered.

"Really? Want me to give you a present?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Or do you prefer to do the giving?"

Sasuke looked surprised. "You do both?"

"I love sex," Naruto said, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust with his hips into Sasuke's crotch. "All of it, everything I can get. I want to taste it all, experience everything. Anything less is cheating yourself. You ever bottomed?"

"Uh, hell no."

Naruto shrugged. "You're missing out." He swirled them both tightly, his hands memorizing the shape of Sasuke's ass. "It's electric and rearranges your blood cells and nerves and echoes inside you. Topping is tight and hot and powerful. But bottoming is an out-of-body experience. I highly recommend it."

"Not really my thing," Sasuke murmured. He dropped his mouth to the curve of Naruto's neck and lightly bit the sweaty flesh he found there. Naruto tilted his head to allow him more access, and Sasuke took it, teasing the earlobe, licking up trickles of sweat. The scratch of Sasuke's beard drove him wild, and he wasn't content with only feeling it on his neck.

"What is your thing, then?" Naruto was in danger of losing his sense right in the middle of the dance floor.

"Mmmmm, your ass." He switched to the other side of Naruto's neck to continue his torment. "Your ass is my thing right now. Wanna fill you up, touch every bit of you. Taste you, see if you're as sweet as you look."

Sasuke's growling words connected directly with Naruto's cock. He'd wanted this man from the moment he saw him, and now he was determined to have every dirty thing Sasuke was promising. They needed to get off the dance floor. Now.

"Come home with me," Naruto purred into Sasuke's ear.

"No."

Naruto pulled back and frowned. "Just no?"

"Not home." Sasuke's eyes had gone dark with lust. "Is there someplace here?"

A bolt of hunger shot down Naruto's spine.

"Depends on what you have in mind," he said, his tongue thick in his mouth.

A gleam lit Sasuke's eyes. "I want to find a dark place in the back and bend you over and fuck you until you forget your name."

Naruto swallowed slowly to clear his clogged throat. He took Sasuke's large hand in his own. "This way," he said in a low rasp.

Sparks had space in the back where the lights were always low and the men were always obliging, but that's not where Naruto led Sasuke. He detoured to a spot near the back entrance, close to the bar's offices. The last time he'd done this, the bartender had worked his magic in a tucked away corner with no spectators. That's what Naruto wanted in this moment. Wanted Sasuke all to himself, away from other hungry eyes.

And God knows all the eyes in this place were hungry for Sasuke. Naruto could hear sighs of disappointment around him as he made his way through the crowd.

Once they were in that back corner, the thumping noise of the dance floor was reduced to the muffled heartbeat of the brick walls. Naruto turned and planted his back against the wall to wait for Sasuke's move.

"Nice," Sasuke growled. "Good spot. You do this a lot, huh?"

Naruto flinched internally at the implication. He wanted to make it clear that these were special circumstances, that he usually preferred a bed for even a one-night stand.

But he also didn't want to waste more time talking.

"What can I say?" he said lightly. "I'm inventive."

"Oh, I'll bet." Sasuke captured Naruto's mouth in a hot, hard kiss, a demanding clash of lips and tongues. Each man was trying to devour the other, to claim new territory, to fill the pulsing need inside them.

The teasing, introductory touches on the dance floor were replaced with clutching, groping, tight knuckles and skin itching to be free.

More than anything, Naruto wanted this man naked, wanted to see every inch of his skin and trace every muscle with his tongue. But what he wanted and what was practical were two wildly different things.

As Sasuke attacked his neck with a hungry mouth, Naruto clumsily unbuttoned the damp suit shirt. Leaving the shirt and jacket hanging on those broad shoulders, he parted the fabric and licked all the skin he could find.

Mmm, he loved a good adam's apple. Naruto planted his mouth on that sharp protuberance and sucked and tongued every lump and ridge he could find. Even better, he could feel Mr. Hot and Rumbly's moan ripple down his throat.

"Ah, fuck, you taste good," he mumbled against Sasuke's chest as he trained down that tempting plane of flesh. "Wish I could see all of you." He sucked one hard nipple into his mouth and teased it lightly with his teeth.

Sasuke hissed as Naruto tugged on his sensitive nipple. "What are you trying to do, eat me?" he growled.

Naruto looked up at him and grinned wickedly. "Now that you mention it."

He dropped into a squat in front of this beautiful man, careful not to let his knees touch the dubious floor. He palmed the thick length jutting out urgently against the black trousers and leaned in to smell Sasuke's true essence.

_Oh, this is going to be good._

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was staring down on him intently. "Lean back now," Naruto said. "But don't come this way." He unzipped the fly and pulled out a hard, long, mouth-watering cock. "I'm going to want this inside me. But first..."

Naruto licked the smooth head, lapping up the drops of pre-cum leaking out. So good. Sweet and spicy.

Sasuke growled and laced his fingers through Naruto's hair, massaging his scalp and urging him forward.

_Now to show off._

Naruto licked up and down the shaft to lubricate it. Then he relaxed his throat and swallowed him whole.

"Fuuuck," Sasuke groaned, letting his head thump against the wall. "So fucking good..."

Again and again, Naruto took his length deep and massaged the spongy muscles with his throat. He could feel Sasuke's urgency build and rise, his balls drawing up and his fingers tightening in Naruto's hair.

He pulled off the throbbing cock with a pop and gave it one last kiss before standing up.

Sasuke yanked him close and kissed him fiercely, driving his tongue deep into Naruto's mouth. He hastily opened the button and zipper on Naruto's pants and lowered them to just below the butt. He started to turn Naruto around, then stopped suddenly.

"Shit. Do you have anything?"

Naruto blinked. "You mean a condom? You came into Sparks without a condom?" he said, incredulous.

"No. I mean, of course I have a condom. I meant lube." Sasuke groped Naruto's ass with greedy hands. "You're gonna need something more than spit."

Naruto snaked his hand down to the pocket of his pants and fished out a small packet of lubricant. He flashed it triumphantly.

"Always prepared," Naruto said.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Boy Scout, eh?"

"I doubt the Scouts would have me."

"But I damn well will." Sasuke took the lube and spun Naruto around.

Naruto could hear the crinkling and rip of the condom package, followed by the cold wetness of the lube along his crack. He spread his legs and arched his back, his fingertips gripping the rough bricks of the wall.

"Christ, what a beautiful ass," Sasuke breathed. "And all for me."

He quickly prepared Naruto with his fingers, too desperate to spend very long on any more foreplay.

"I could tell, just by looking at you," Sasuke groaned. "Knew this would be good." He dug his fingers deeply into the soft, firm skin, massaging it and claiming it. Naruto just knew there would be visible marks tomorrow, and he welcomed them.

"Mmm, I could make a meal of you," Sasuke rasped. "Could eat you alive, starting right here."

Naruto wanted to say, _so come home with me. Buffet's open all night!_ But he knew that wouldn't happen, and wouldn't help.

Besides, he wouldn't stop now for anything.

Sasuke positioned himself behind Naruto's ass and leaned over to chew on his earlobe for a second.

"Ready for me?" he whispered into his ear.

"God, yes," Naruto moaned. "Fuck me. Fill me up."

Sasuke growled low in his throat and pressed his large cock against Naruto's pulsing hole.

Naruto gasped as the smooth head penetrated his ring, followed by the slow push of the rest of that endless cock. Sasuke was taking his time with a patience that Naruto both cursed and appreciated.

Finally, finally, he felt the coarse hairs of Sasuke's pelvis rest flush against his ass. Both men let out satisfied moans in unison.

_My God, it's been too long since it's been this good. Too damn long..._

Sasuke licked the sweat from Naruto's neck as both men adjusted to the feeling of being united.

"Brace yourself now," he whispered. "I'm not going to hold back."

"Such promises. Show me what you've got."

With that, Sasuke leaned back and started pumping his cock in and out of Naruto's clutching hole.

He savored that motion, that insistent, electric movement gaining speed on every pass. Naruto could feel every ridge and vein of the invader he welcomed so desperately. And with every thrust, Sasuke's perfect cock brushed Naruto's prostate and sent white sparks bursting behind his closed eyes.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh seemed to keep time with the thumping beat of the dance floor. Naruto would never again be able to hear that song without getting hard.

The only thing that marred the experience was his view - a dirty dark grey wall instead of those hypnotizing eyes.

What he would give to drink in this man's body with his eyes, his hands, his tongue.

This one frenzied fuck in Sparks wasn't going to be enough - not nearly enough. Even as he was stubbornly holding back on this orgasm, Naruto was already planning future orgasms, ones he wanted to get started on right now. He wanted to live in this breathless, suspended moment endlessly.

He squeezed down on Sasuke's cock to bring their flesh even closer together. A pained, hungry groan spilled from Sasuke's mouth.

"God, you're so hot, so fucking hot," Sasuke panted, still snapping his hips against Naruto's ass. "Don't make me come yet. Want this to last."

"Can't help it," Naruto grunted. "Want more. So much more. Come on, fuck me!"

Sasuke growled low in his throat and sped up his pounding. Naruto rode on a wave of pure sensation, so close to the edge of falling over.

"Oh yeahhh, you're gonna come, gonna come while I'm in you, gonna squeeze my cock with your ass, just like that." Sasuke's rumbling words shot straight to Naruto's balls, which rose up tight against his body. He was moments away from coming, so he reached down to take hold of his aching erection.

Sasuke slapped his hand away and wrapped Naruto's cock in his right hand.

"Gonna make you come so hard," he growled. "Gonna pull this load out of you. Want to make you lose your mind."

Naruto couldn't speak. He didn't want to break the spell that Sasuke's low voice was casting over him. He couldn't even talk dirty back to him - hell, he could barely breathe.

Sasuke tugged roughly on Naruto's cock and kept up his relentless fucking.

"Come on,Naruto. Do it. Now. With me."

Naruto closed his eyes tight and felt everything stop - everything but the thick spurts shooting from his dick all over the wall. He could distantly feel Sasuke slam into him one final time with a deep grunt and a shudder.

Reality disappeared, Sparks vanished - all he could feel was bliss, mind-erasing bliss. His breath echoed in his ears, his heated blood rushing palpably through his veins.

As his brain rebooted, Naruto calmed his breathing and straightened his clothes. _God, what was that? I mean, that was crazy hot, but what_ was _that?_

The heat from Sasuke's body was noticeably absent, so Naruto went looking for him. He wanted a phone number, a date, something. Didn't want to lose track of this guy.

He made his way back to the bar area, keeping an eye out for Sasuke.

"What's the matter, doll?" Kiba teased. "Lose him already?"

"Did he come out this way?" Naruto asked, a little breathless.

"Haven't seen him." Kiba passed a drink to one of the sweaty men crowding around the bar. "Your ride must have turned into a pumpkin. I hear it happens after the ball."

Naruto didn't respond. He didn't want to joke about Sasuke. His heart suddenly felt both tight and empty. Even though he came here to get that persistent itch scratched, now that he'd done so, he felt rubbed raw.

It was official. He just wasn't built for the back room. That had been Gaara's milieu, and God knows it worked for plenty of men. But he clearly wasn't able to come and go in a blink like that. He wanted more - had wanted more from the moment he'd touched that impossibly beautiful man.

And now he was gone, like a half-remembered dream and just as substantial.

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I would just like to say a few thing.<em>**

**_1) I'm sorry about the names thing. My partner -at the time- Didn't like me doing FanFic so I had to use sub names. ( Ace & Paul )_**

**_2) The reason why this one writing style is so different to - _****_Straight _****_Teacher Turned - is because my friend and I worked on it together. She doesn't have an account and she helps me out all the time. _**

**_Sorry for all the confusion. I'll be sure to go back over everything and make sure there are no more mistakes like that._**

**_And sorry for the spelling mistakes as well._**

**_.Fox _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke Uchiha woke mid-morning on Saturday with the odd sensation that he was still drunk.

_Yeah, polishing off that bottle of whiskey at home might have been a mistake,_ he thought.

The room swayed as his brain struggled to regain its fixed position in his head. It was going to take all day to get rid of this patient, extended hangover.

Well, that was just about the shittiest birthday of his life. Except for that one part, of course. The one part that salvaged the whole night.

It still bothered him that he had to resort to going solo to a bar just so he wouldn't be alone on his damn birthday. It wasn't as if he didn't have friends. _Right?_ It's just that they're all married now, not likely to ditch the wife and kids for a night out with their bachelor friend.

And Sasuke wasn't the type to throw himself a big birthday party - particularly not to celebrate turning twenty-six.

_There's nothing to celebrate about turning twenty-six. Alone._

But when his brother couldn't even make it out for a drink - thanks to a mandatory dinner with his fiance's parents - Sasuke refused to sit in his bland condo in tallest tower of the main part of Konoha and watch the rain fall outside. So after staying lingering over dinner in Konoha City, he took himself out for his birthday.

He'd never been to Sparks before, though he of course had heard of it. Even authentically straight guys knew about Sparks. The only thing that had kept him away was its proximity to his home and work. Usually when he needed to release some tension and be himself, he headed out of town for a weekend or a vacation - somewhere he wouldn't run the risk of bumping into a patient or a neighbor or anyone who could recognize him.

_Coward,_ he accused himself. _Twenty-six and a coward._

He silenced his inner critic with the facts. It simply wasn't worth it to come out. Why risk the lost clients and the disappointment of his family? He'd never met anyone who could convince him to take that step. If being out meant he could get his itch scratched in Konoha City rather than hundreds of miles away, well, that just wasn't enough of an incentive.

Still, he couldn't be completely sorry that circumstances had led him to Sparks last night. Not after the way it turned out.

_Thank God for that delicious blond._ Sasuke felt his cock stir just recalling the feel of those silk strands in his fingers.

From the moment he spotted him, Sasuke could tell this man was different from all the other surging bodies around him. His confident gaze, the way he held his eyes - Sasuke could tell this guy was his equal, his match. Someone strong and solid and willing to match him move for move.

And his scent - fuck, his scent. As a chiropractor, Sasuke spent every day up close with people's bodies, so he was used to encountering all kinds of odors that linger on the skin. But never before had a man's skin rendered him stupid with hunger. Naruto had intoxicated him. He couldn't name the elements that combined to form his scent, but it added up to the perfect aphrodisiac.

Sasuke shook his head to clear it. It didn't matter what that man smelled like or how addicting his touch was - last night was just like every other sexual encounter he'd had with men. One night only. Get in and get off. Scratch that itch.

But his hands twitched to keep scratching.

For some reason, he felt guilty about leaving without a word once they had both come so explosively. That was new - usually, he forgot their faces the second his balls had emptied.

Not this time. He remembered everything about Naruto - the taste of his sweaty neck, the delicious shape of his ass, the impossibly tight home his dick had found there.

They hadn't exchange more than first names and orgasms. And Sasuke wasn't about to start hanging out at Sparks on a regular basis just to look for him. So it was best to stop wishing what if.

Once his lust had been slaked - if only temporarily - Sasuke realized with a sickening thunk in his gut that he needed to get out of there. Fucking so close to home was expressly against his own number one rule, and he had broken it almost as soon as he had broken rule number two: don't go to gay bars in Konoha City.

So he took off, no pleasantries, no promises. Not that he could have made - or kept - any promises. It was for the best.

But the whiskey he guzzled back at his condo to make him forget all his broken rules wasn't exactly the best idea. Especially since the whiskey decided to stick around for the morning.

Or what was left of the morning. Sasuke held still for a moment to let his eyes slowly gain some focus on the clock. Nearly 11. _Shit. Itachi will be here soon._

For as long as he had memory, Sasuke and his brother had gone to a baseball game for his birthday, even if it meant ditching school or making travel plans during college. And the Royals were playing at the K this afternoon, which meant an afternoon in the sun watching his beloved team more than likely blow an early lead by the eighth inning.

Nothing's better for a hangover than loud fans, a sunburn and overpriced beer.

Sasuke surveyed his condo to see if he needed to do anything last-minute cleaning. His drunken birthday binge had only resulted in one spill, though it was a doozy - right on to his computer keyboard, of course.

Other than that and an empty bag of chips, his home was as it always was - clean and sparse. The big-ass sixty-inch LCD television dominated the living room and was the only thing on his wall. He didn't technically need such a large screen, especially when he and his brother were the only ones around to watch anything. But one test game of Resident Evil 4 on the showroom floor convinced him to lay down two grand.

The walls were beige, the carpet was gray and the TV was black. That was the extent of his home's colour palate. This was primarily a place to sleep, to work out and to watch sports and play Wii. Other than that, Sasuke didn't put a lot of effort into his space. Sasuke had chosen a condominium because it came with included maintenance and no hassles. He spent most of his time at his office at Akatsuki or at Itachi's house in south Kohana City, anyway.

Sasuke made quick work of the small mess, then showered and regained the use of some of his brain cells thanks to that restoring spray. He didn't want Itachi to catch of whiff of his hangover. Didn't need anybody knowing what he had resorted to last night.

His hair still a little damp, Sasuke came downstairs just in time to hear the pounding at the door.

"Open up, old man!" His older brother never let him forget that he was a year older each birthday, even though Itachi was six-years older then him.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. One of the few consolations of rooting for a perpetually lousy team was the ability to mock it, lovingly, mercilessly.

Sasuke opened the door to his brother's grinning face. Itachi Uchiha was a more stocky version of Sasuke - slightly lighter hair, thinner, smooth shaved, but those same eyes and almost exactly the same height. They were a striking pair who always turned heads when they were out together.

Not many people found a best friend in their brother, and Sasuke knew how lucky he was.

"So, think our boys can put together a win for your birthday present?" Itachi asked.

"The world of sports is full of all kinds of miracles," Sasuke said. "Besides, they've done it before, just for me."

"In this decade?" Itachi scoffed.

"Historically, July is not their month," Sasuke defended.

"Historically, summer is not their season," Itachi countered. "But we love them anyway. Such masochists, I tell you what."

"My car or yours?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked longingly at Sasuke's sleek black Acura, then sighed. "Mine. It pains me, but mine. I'm all gassed up."

"You know, I should have met you at your house," Sasuke said as they pulled on to K-10. "It's ridiculous for you to drive forty-five minutes out of your way just to pick me up."

"Yeah, but I felt bad about ditching you last night," Itachi said. "The least I can do is chauffeur."

"Does that mean you're going to skip the beer during the game?" Sasuke teased.

Itachi twisted his mouth. "That doesn't qualify as the absolute least I could do, bro. I'll be good, but not that good."

_Translation: Your drunk ass will be sleeping on my couch. Sounds about right._

"You won't believe the tickets I scored for us," Itachi said. "One of the parents in Karin's class has season tickets in the Diamond Club section and a parking pass that gives us a space practically next to the building."

"Wow. Remind me to be nicer to Karin ."

"You're always nice to Krain."

"I'm scared to be otherwise," Sasuke said. "She can be - what's the word I'm looking for? Fierce."

"In all the best ways," Itachi sighed happily.

"Agreed." Sasuke really did like his future sister-in-law. Krain was exactly the kind of woman his brother needed. Someone who could give him some direction and make him smile like an idiot. In fact, if Sasuke went for females, he'd pick her up.

But try as he might, he gravitated towards men. Men with solid muscles and strong hands and lickable skin and blond hair -

Sasuke shook his head to clear it of thoughts from last night. The last thing he needed was to pitch a tent in the car next to his brother.

Itachi wasn't kidding about those tickets - or that parking pass. Sasuke had never gotten into his seat quicker or with less hassle. Hell, their seats even came with waitresses to bring them beer. _This is how you celebrate a birthday_, he thought. He could feel his hangover lessen with the familiar rhythms of a ballgame getting ready to begin.

"So, when is the house going on the market?" Sasuke asked as they settled in to seats that were about fifteen rows right behind home plate. "You said something about waiting until spring got warmer, and I'm here to tell you, it has come to pass."

"Signed all the papers with a realtor this week," Itachi said. "He did a walk-through and gave me this whole damn list of things I need to do."

"Sucks being a homeowner."

"Says the guy who doesn't even have to mow his own lawn," Itachi scoffed. He flagged down a waitress, who brought them the necessary beer and hot dogs and popcorn.

"What's on that honey-do list, then?"

"Well, he's setting me up with a home stager, whatever the hell that is," Itachi said.

"That would be someone to tell you how useless your furniture arrangement is."

"Thank you, Dr. Uchiha."

"Who is he sending?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Some chick named Nara. Never heard of a name like that before. It was someone highly recommended by Kakashi. I didn't read it that closely."

"Of course not," Sasuke said under his breath.

"Doesn't really matter who's doing it," Itachi said. "Krain said my house needs to be staged, and this was the stager she uses."

"Clearly, your realtor could tell you desperately need a feminine touch," Sasuke said dryly.

Itachi snorted. "Clearly, I get touched by something feminine a hell of a lot more often than you do."

Sasuke cleared his throat and acknowledged the truth of that, though not the whole truth.

"Speaking of," Itachi continued, "any prospects for your arm candy at my wedding?"

Sasuke grimaced. "That's a pretty thankless job, being the date of the best man. I'm going to be a little busy that night, what with the inappropriate toasting, the drinking to excess, the embarrassing words I'll need to spray in shaving cream on your getaway car."

"What about that secretary of yours?" Sasuke was undeterred. "She's healthy looking. And - what's the word I'm looking for? Timid?"

"That's a word, yes. Timid." Sasuke took a drink to rid his mouth of the unpleasant taste that had popped up. "She's really and officially not my type. Plus, you know better than to date an employee, come on."

"Okay, fine. Not the avid secretary. But you gotta find somebody."

"Oh, I gotta, brother?"

"You're 26 now, little brother," Itachi persisted. "Gotta make a decision sooner rather than later."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, I figure your wedding spares me a couple more years of mom's more if you and Karin start squeezing out grandbabies."

"Yeah, you totally owe me."

"Amen."

"So, help me with the home stager chick," Itachi reasoned. "I need backup in case she wants to put pink flowers everywhere or something."

"You think it will take two big, strong men to stop one woman from forcing you to live in a girly dollhouse?"

Itachi blew out a big breath. "Yes."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed.

"Excellent." Itachi finished his second beer. "And who knows? Maybe she'll be cute and you can bring her to my wedding."

"Jesus, you're worse than Mom. Are you sure pink flowers aren't your thing?"

Itachi threw peanuts at his head.

Itachi wasn't wrong. Sasuke knew he couldn't keep up the bachelor façade forever. And inside, he knew his calculations were off - once Itachi was married, there would be nothing to distract his mother from resuming her relentless push for him to settle down with a nice girl.

But it was more than that. How long could he realistically live with random encounters and vague answers to pointed questions? Sasuke had been living his life in limbo for over a decade now, sort of hovering over the path he wanted to be on.

_It's time to find your yellow brick road_, _buddy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for any spelling mistakes.<em>**

**_.Fox_**


	3. Chapter 3

All day Saturday, Naruto activated his go-to defense mechanism to distract him from his brain: He cleaned.

If there had been even one errant renovation task he could have performed, he would have played that card. He did this every time. Whenever Naruto's love life - or, in this case, his fuck life - threw him for a loop, he threw himself into his house.

In the last nine months, he had stripped floors and walls, painted every room - then repainted when the colour didn't work - learned plumbing, drywalled, insulated, tiled, spackled, de-molded, re-moldinged, caulked, rewired. Every project gave him something to cuss about other than his love life.

And now, he was done. Finished. Project-less. Distraction-free.

If something didn't happen in the long term, he was going to have to move. Find another house to remake from scratch.

In the short term, though, he decided to clean the living hell out of his house.

Every piece of funky college student artwork got dusted, every stray cobweb got evicted, every curtain got laundered, every piece of furniture got steam cleaned.

All that work bought him about seven hours of distraction.

Then came Sunday. More than any typical date night, Sundays reminded Naruto of the best of times with Gaara - the long, sun-soaked afternoons under the sheets, the naps in each other's arms, the blissful domesticity that he craved.

So, of course, without those teasingly perfect days, Naruto had filled his Sundays with distractions, assisted by his best friend, Shikamaru Nara. Together, they rebuilt this broken house and tore down their exes in the process.

Facing an empty Sunday - and, now, a clean house - Naruto called Shika and Choji and Ino for an impromptu housewarming party on Sunday afternoon. Naruto hadn't seen Choji and Ino for months, which was a little unforgivable considering his old friends from collage were the reason he came back to in Kohana in the first place.

He'd been staying with them when he first moved to town, and there at this end of their block was this breathtaking mess of a house.

He shouldn't have bought his family house - or any house, for that matter. He should be living in an ecru and probably temporary apartment next door to stressed-out grad students.

It was a haunted house waiting to happen, a place that craved paint of every colour, two bricks away from condemnation. No one in his right mind would step inside, let alone buy it.

Naruto fell in love.

He wanted to give it new life - his new life. And as a bonus, the insane amount of work it would take to fix his old family home would also help take his mind off Gaara.

He wanted to paint himself into a fairy tale, all warmth and coziness - with a touch of darkness. So he went to town on the walls, filling them with royal colors, deep and rich. And he then filled those walls with any random piece of art or rusty metal or salvaged road sign that caught his eye.

He wanted to feel tucked into this house. And it worked. He could look around his little nest with a lot of satisfaction and know that he created a perfect home for himself.

Unfortunately, he was still tucked in all alone.

With nothing left to keep his hands or his mind busy on Sunday, Naruto decided to wait for his guests on his creaky front porch.

While he was outside, he kept an eye out for his vagabond porch kitty, in case Gamakichi decided to pay a visit. He filled the small dish he kept out there with some kibble just in case. Ultimately, though, Gamakichi tended to show up exactly when not expected. Naruto had a feeling this cat preferred it that way.

Before long, a pixie-ish woman with long blonde hair came walking up his path with a big smile. Ino looked every bit a former hippie, just mellowed and if she were any more hypo, she'd fall over on her butt. She was followed by a tall, built man with a looping stride and long wild orange hair.

Right on their heels was Shika, Naruto's best friend and remodeling sidekick - and like always - had a blank bored look on his face.

"Fox!" Ino beamed, wrapping her tiny frame around Naruto. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"That's what I plan to show you." Naruto reached around to shake Choji's hand. "Dr, how are things?"

"No complaints," Choji grinned. "Curious to see what you've done to this old place."

"Shika has been frustratingly cryptic," Ino grumbled.

"And spoil the surprise?" Shika winked at Naruto. "This house defies description, anyway. I'll leave that job to you, our resident English professor."

Naruto led them through the front door and waited for their judgment. People who knew what he did for a living always assumed that his home would be showroom caliber, ready for its _Martha Stewart Living_ close-up.

The whiplash from reality meeting those expectations was always fun to watch.

At work, he lectured his clients on the benefits of a neutral palate, the dangers of crowded bookshelves, the proper way to coordinate artwork with furnishings.

For his own 100-year old piece of Earth, he broke every one of those rules.

Naruto's house was nothing less than a full symphony of the senses. Not just one or two colour notes, not just one standout piece of art - every room, every wall sang with colour and personality. An explosively purple dining room dripping with gaudy bronze accents. A full wall of bookshelves in the living room overflowing with books, music, knick-knacks, statues, boxes and photos. Every conceivable style of furniture, as if he was a collector looking for one of everything.

Nothing matched, nothing was subtle. He'd never be able to get away with staging a house like this.

"Well, it's," Choji started. "It's quite -"

"I'll translate," Ino interrupted. "It's magnificent. You've outdone yourself. That's what Choji is trying to say."

"Actually, I was trying to figure out which historical period you'd feel most at home in," Choji defended.

"Leave it to the history prof to legitimize Naruto's inability to settle on a style," Shika grinned.

Naruto smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You could have stopped me at any point during any of these projects."

"Right. You were stoppable. This is what I tell everyone about you."

"It's nothing like your place in Stone," Ino said. "And can you imagine if you'd painted the brownstone that shade of purple? That foul-smelling landlord would have chased you out of town."

"I've clearly been saving all my colours for this house."

They all settled in the living room after the tour with their drinks.

"Don't you have a cat around here?" Ino asked.

"Gamakichi makes no promises about future appearances," Shika intoned, as if he was reciting an old line.

"It is the porch kitty credo," Naruto confirmed.

"Oh piff," Ino dismissed. "You put out the right bait and have some patience, and he'll never go anywhere else."

"I think there might be different rules for cats of indeterminate gender," Naruto said.

"Okay, enough warm-up," Ino abruptly changed the subject. "What's the update on your love life?"

Naruto grinned. She was determined to see Naruto paired off with a nice young man so help her God.

"What love life?" he sighed dramatically.

Shika fixed him with a shrewd look. "But your house is clean. Too clean. Something must have happened."

"Are you suggesting that I only clean after I've gotten laid?" Naruto hedged.

"I'm saying you only pay attention to the state of your crown molding when you're trying to ignore something."

"So there's something to ignore?" Ino asked eagerly. She might be a strident feminist English professor with hippie tendencies, but she liked to hear about hot gay sex just like the next girl.

"Fine," Naruto caved. "Went to Sparks."

"The itch again?" Shika asked.

_It's good to have a friend who understands_. "Yup."

"Scratched successfully?"

"Yup."

"Just yup?" Ino frowned. "No, 'oh hell yeah'?"

"It was hell yeah for a little while," Naruto admitted. _For as long as he was touching me and moving inside me._

"And the guy. Hot?"

"Scorching."

"Skilled?"

"Exceptionally," Naruto said.

Shika squinted at him. "You're being unusually elusive. Spill."

Naruto sighed. "He lost points on the dismount."

Choji cringed quietly. Naruto caught it.

"Too much? I'm trying to keep things coded in deference to your delicate heterosexual sensibilities," Naruto said.

Ino looked at Choji with a face full of question.

"It was the word mount," Choji finally said. "Brought up ... images."

Ino patted his knee. "Poor boy. Suck it up."

"Ix-nay on the uck-say," Naruto whispered loudly.

"So," Ino persisted. "Bad dismount?"

Naruto nodded. "Escaped before I could catch my breath. Didn't even get a last name."

"Did you want a last name from this one?" Shika asked.

_Fuck yes._ "I wanted to bring him all the way home," he admitted. "The back room was his idea."

Ino made a face. "That sucks."

There was a pause, then both Shika and Naruto said, "Literally."

Choji winced again.

"Well, it was Sparks," Naruto shrugged. "It was all about the itch, not wedding bells or anything." Even if the itch still persisted.

"Want us to set you up with someone?" Ino rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"I am aware of one or two young men in my upper-level classes who lean your way," Choji said carefully.

"Oh come on," Naruto protested. "Any college student is at least a six-years younger than me. What in the world would we have in common?"

"You're both gay?" Choji offered.

Naruto slapped his hand over his eyes dramatically. "Don't quit your day job."

"No, not that!" Choji tried to backtrack. "I just mean he's someone you don't have to wonder about. Isn't that usually an issue? The wondering?"

"No, we usually can tell. It's the secret gay code," Naruto said solemnly.

Choji furrowed his brow. "There's a code? Really?"

"We keep it under wraps," Shika said. "We all have those special sunglasses like in that movie _Them_. You know, the ones that let you see aliens?"

"I see gay people," Naruto said in an exaggerated whisper.

Choji tried to hide an embarrassed smile with a scowl.

"Oh honey," Ino laughed, "I just love how you try."

"It cracks me up that this man who squirms at the word 'dismount' is trying to fix me up on a gay date," Naruto said.

"I'm just trying to help," Choji said. Ino patted his knee reassuringly, and Naruto knew Ino had probably pushed Choji into this matchmaking business.

Having not been around this couple for many weeks, Naruto had forgotten how sickeningly happy they were with each other. People who are happily married could be incredibly annoying.

_Damn, I want that._

"I do appreciate the help, guys, but I'm going to give it a go on my own for now," Naruto said.  
>"You could always work your magic on Shika?"<p>

Shikamaru immediately flushed bright red. "Oh, thanks for that," he muttered.

Ino sighed. "Yeah, tried that already." She looked at Shika, then Naruto, then shook her head. She glanced at her watch and gathered her purse. "We'd better get going."

"Off to another exciting evening of questioning the historical validity of Shakespeare's folios," Choji drawled.

"You do like to provoke her colleagues," Shika said.

"As the man himself said," Ino sighed, "the course of true love-"

"Wait, I know this one," Naruto interrupted. "Something about kissing a lot of frogs?"

"Something like that." Ino smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Bye, sweetie."

When the older couple had left, Shikamaru turned to Naruto with a serious look. "Naruto, don't hate me for this."

"For what? Are you gonna try to set me up, too? Because one time with that little frat rat from your office was quite enough."

"No, no," Shika said quickly. "Definitely never going to set you up with anyone else." He took a deep, fortifying breath. "You've got to stop fucking Gaara in bars. He is hamstringing your love life."

Naruto pulled back sharply. "He wasn't-" he started, "he didn't even look like-"

"My friend, every guy in that place is Gaara. Even Sasori was Gaara."

"How the hell would you know?" Naruto bristled. "You haven't set foot in Konoha City since the end of you and Neji."

"Naruto, for almost a year, I've come over here every Sunday. I do three things: I help fix your house, I help you bitch about Gaara, and I have to hear about your monthly itches."

"So this makes you an expert on me now?"

"I remember everything you've told me about Gaara. About how he tore you up inside. You really want more of that?"

Naruto grimaced. "Well of course I'm not going to tell you about any of the good stuff. The parts that only I got to see were just about perfect."

But after every perfect Sunday there was always a Monday morning to face, when Gaara would transform into the Good Straight Southern Boy. And the holidays Naruto spent alone because there was no way in hell Gaara was going to bring him over to his parents' house. And the times - more than once, more than a handful - when they would spot each other downtown around lunchtime and Gaara completely ignored him to save face.

"I have a theory." Shikamaru's voice startled him out of his brief reverie. "I think you've got a magnet in your dick that pulls you to the wrong guys."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I didn't know a marketing degree made you an expert in the psychology of bar pickups."

Shika slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I do know something about successful strategies, and yours clearly isn't working. Every week you moan about how you just want a nice guy you can be yourself with, and then what do you do? Another quick fuck from Sparks or Grindr."

_Well, hell, when he put it like_ that_._

"You deserve someone you can hold hands with in public," Shikamaru said. "Someone who loves you and is proud to say it out loud in front of other people."

Naruto heard what Shika wasn't saying: _There is a nice guy sitting in front of you, are you blind?_

He wasn't blind. He could see that Shikamaru would be open to more than friendship, even though Shika had never officially broached the subject. But Naruto had deliberately not encouraged anything more.

It wasn't that Shikamaru wasn't attractive. He was really pretty cute - naturally straight dark black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a sweet smile, sparkling eyes. He was a little shorter than Naruto, and he had a very nice body, compact and trim. Having worked alongside Shika for months, Naruto knew his friend was strong and smart and funny and kind - a truly great catch.

But he didn't make Naruto's heart race. Not like Sasuke. Not like Friday night. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and saw a good friend, someone who was incredibly important to him.

When Naruto looked at Sasuke, all he could think was: _gimme_.

It would be so much easier if only Shika did that same thing for Naruto. As it was, dating Shikamaru wouldn't be fair to either of them. And Naruto would risk losing his one true best friend when things inevitably went sour. Not worth that risk.

Naruto knew exactly how lucky he was to find a single guy friend his age in a new town, especially considering he worked from home. Making friends in your single twenties is so much harder than in college. With all of Naruto's college friends married off and scattered to the four winds, life could be pretty damn lonely. Hence Sparks. And hence Shika.

Shikamaru's friendship, more than any house project, helped keep Naruto sane this last year. This friendship was sacrosanct.

"So," Naruto said with a grin, hoping to change the course of the rest of this conversation, "what you're saying is that you _don't_ want to hear about how hot the guy was at Sparks?"

Shika rolled his eyes and huffed. "Well, of _course_ I want to hear about super hot men. Just ignore the shade of green I'll be turning."

"Oh, there's a hot guy out there for you," Naruto said brightly. "You just need to put yourself in places to find him. Places other than your office and my house."

"Yeah," Shika said softly. "The only viable option in my office is Neji."

"Christ, what a mistake that was," Naruto groaned. "I shouldn't have hired him to do my Web site. It keeps giving him reasons to see me."

"More accurately, you probably shouldn't have let him blow you _after_ you hired him to do the site," Shika reasoned. "He's a good choice for your Web site. Bad choice for your dick."

Naruto huffed. "Just for that, I'm going to tell you about Mr. Hot in great detail. I think green suits your dark eyes."

"I'm going to need a lot of beer for this," Shika grumbled. He pushed himself off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and stretched deeply. He knew that Shika was right about Gaara - and probably about that magnet in his dick. He'd been avoiding thinking about stuff like this for the better part of a year now.

Everything was finally starting to feel settled in his life - his family home, his town, his work. Nothing pressing, nothing to press against.

Just one nasty little itch. And a lingering memory of a delicious moment.

That would have to do for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

On Wednesday, Naruto pulled up to his latest referral from the ever-helpful realtor Kakashi, and opened the thin file the realtor had provided.

Itachi Uchiha, his first home. Engaged to be married, hence the move.

Single straight guy. _This ought to be interesting, design-wise, anyway._

Obviously Kakashi thought there was a need for Naruto to step in. Which could mean either a design nightmare awaited him, or else this Itachi was a very motivated seller.

He prayed for the latter.

In his experience, men - particularly straight men - didn't always respond well to another man telling them how to decorate, especially if it involved admitting they were wrong about, say, a paint colour or a monstrous entertainment center. Even though a well-staged house tended to sell four to six months faster, any criticism was often met with affront.

Naruto didn't really care what a homeowner's taste was. Didn't care how cute their children's school photos were. Wasn't impressed by the complete collection of Boyds Bears in glass curios. He cared about making a house sellable.

The house in question today was a wide ranch-style home in a typical south Konoha City suburb. White aluminum siding, two-car garage, new driveway, big yard and overly ambitious vines climbing the wrought iron railings.

Nothing terribly wrong with it. But nothing terribly right, either. Houses today needed to seduce buyers, and acting indifferent wasn't going to cut it.

The first thing Naruto wanted to fix was the jungle of foliage in the front yard. Somebody must have thought the clematis vines and tall prairie grass and explosion of black eyed susans gave the house character. With a dedicated gardener in residence, it might have, but these plants had clearly gone to seed without much interference.

_This is going to take more than a new slipcover,_ he thought.

Naruto grabbed a notebook and his digital camera before he left the truck, knowing he needed some before and after photos for the Web site. He almost always forgot to snap the before pictures, as Neji kept chiding him. He was determined to remember this time. He couldn't always rely on Kakashi's referrals for his entire livelihood, after all.

The door opened and a tall, trim man with longish dark hair and startling ebony eyes appeared. Naruto blinked, thinking he looked vaguely familiar, though he knew they had never met. _Something about those eyes..._

"Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi frowned. "Yes?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi sent me over to stage your house?" He offered his hand to shake, puzzled by the other man's demeanor.

Itachi shook his hand briefly. "Naruto. I thought Kakashi said you'd be an Nara. Or something like that."

"He probably mubbled my name like usaul. Don't worry it's an easy mistake to make with him."

"So, it's Naruto not Nara. Sorry." Itachi sounded skeptical. "I thought you where going to be a girl."

Naruto shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Isn't this more of a woman's thing?" Itachi said. "Decorating and swatches and stuff?"

_Ah, a traditionalist. Lovely_.

"Statistically, I'm sure most home stagers are women, but it's not a job requirement," he said cheerfully. "Men are allowed to do this, too."

"Well, at the very least, you should be gay," Itachi said with an embarrassed huff.

A pause followed. Naruto briefly debated laughing it off, being one of the guys.

But he was never one of those guys.

"Um, actually, I am," he said.

An even longer pause followed.

_I wonder if I should tell him, his female realtor is gay, too_?

"Well, OK," Itachi finally said. "Good. This is probably better."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Better how?"

"I'd been worried about some chick making me put flowers everywhere or painting things mauve or something." He eyed Naruto critically. "You don't look like the swishy kind, so I think I'm safe."

Naruto bristled internally. _Gay doesn't always mean swishy, you asshole. Gay means a lot of things._

He swallowed a sudden annoyance for this man and put on his professional voice.

"Safe as houses, as they say," he said brightly. "And just so you know, I don't usually add anything to someone's house. I try to work with what you have and sort of judiciously edit."

Itachi nodded at him with a confused frown.

"How much did Kakashi tell you about what I do?" Naruto said.

Itachi blew out a breath. "Just that you'll make the house look better. Rearrange stuff."

Naruto nodded. "That is definitely a part of it. My job is to make sure that people can see themselves living in your house."

"So, it doesn't involve flowers?" Itachi asked, eyes narrowed.

"I get the sense that flowers are quite the issue with you," Naruto said slowly. "So, I'll definitely avoid all things floral. Or mauve."

_Poor little heterosexuals. So scared of girl things. Hell, probably scared of the girls themselves, too._

They were still standing on Itachi's front step, and Naruto was eager to get to work.

"Well," Naruto said after a pause, "Looks like your front door is good to go. No flowers here on the steps, and I promise I won't suggest any. How about the rest of the house?"

Itachi shook into action. "Right. Yes. Forgot we were still outside. Come on in."

Naruto stepped in to a pretty standard 1950s ranch house. He took in what he had to work with: blank cream coloured walls, little to no artwork, nice hardwood floors, probably original to the house. Dark leather furniture, a well-used recliner and the biggest flat-screen TV Naruto had ever seen inside a house this size.

_Oh, he's not going to like what I want him to do with that TV._

It was every bit a bachelor pad, but not in the swinging lady trap kind of way. More in the "I have no idea what to do with this place so I'll leave it blank until I get married" kind of way.

Across from the TV, Naruto was a little startled to find one wall painted deep burgundy. It was a lovely colour, but so entirely out of place with the almost colorless palate of the rest of the house. _Doesn't seem like something this guy would do,_ he thought.

"That was Karin's idea. My fiancé," Itachi said, reading Naruto's expression. "She thought the place needed colour."

_So she spent all her colour in one place._

"She wanted to be here, but it's the end of the school year, so she's stuck at work," Itachi continued. "So I asked my brother to be backup instead."

"To protect him from pink flowers." A deep, rumbling, familiar voice sounded behind Naruto.

His heart stopped and his cock twitched in the same instant. He'd know that voice anywhere. It had haunted his restless dreams for days as Naruto replayed every dirty word he'd rasped into Naruto's ear as he'd pounded hard behind him.

Naruto slowly turned around, swallowing thickly to clear his throat.

"This is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha," Itachi said.

A pair of cool ebony eyes studied him, and Naruto felt the bottom of the floor drop out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to make them longer.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sasuke's hot birthday fuck. In his brother's living room. On a Wednesday afternoon.

Thoughts waged war for supremacy in Sasuke's head: _Wasn't the home stager going to be a woman? Christ, his ass looks good in those pants. Don't, for the love of God, get an erection right now. Calm, be calm._

Sasuke wondered if Naruto even remembered him. Hell, most of the time they were together, Naruto was bent over, facing the wall. Maybe he forgot Sasuke as soon as he was gone.

Sasuke watched the colour rise in Naruto's cheeks, and his fingers twitched to feel the heat there.

_Oh yeah. He remembers. _They both did.

Then Naruto's mouth dropped open enticingly, and Sasuke's thoughts took a much naughtier turn.

Those lips. Those soft, juicy lips. How they looked wrapped around his ...

He shifted his stance, trying madly to calm his rebellious dick.

_This. This right here. This is why there are rules. _

"Turns out Nara is a guy's name, and it is really Naruto." Itachi said.

Sasuke flashed cold for a second, worried that Naruto would let on that they'd met already. He was _so _not ready to tell Itachi how that happened.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Sasuke said, polite and cool. He offered his hand to shake.

Naruto started for just a moment, then took the hand to shake.

Shaking a man's hand shouldn't affect his whole body like that. Sasuke shouldn't feel the warmth spread so deliciously along his nerve endings. He shouldn't long to let his fingers run along the rest of that tempting skin.

"Likewise," Naruto replied, suddenly hoarse. He roughly cleared his throat and turned to Itachi. "So, how about you show me the rest of the house, and then I can get started."

Sasuke trailed behind, his attention split between watching Naruto take notes about the rooms and watching the sinful way Naruto's ass moved inside those pants.

"Do you mind if I take some before photos?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Oh damn," Itachi groaned. "It's that bad? My house is a before picture?"

Naruto laughed, and the sound spread warmly through Sasuke's body. He liked how that felt - and what it did to Naruto's already beautiful face and deep blue eyes.

"Nothing like that, really," Naruto said. "I'm trying to get more content for my Web site, and before and after photos are the best way to show what I can do for a house. Yours is far, far from my biggest challenge, believe me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. "But it's not the easiest one, either, is it?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "No. But it's not because you've done anything wrong. It's just a little ... blank. Usually, I have to remove personal photos left and right and cull down the mess on the walls. But you ... well, that's not an issue here."

"So what do you do about that?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't exactly sure what his job as backup entailed anymore, now that he wasn't on flower blockage patrol. But despite himself, he wanted an excuse to talk to Naruto.

"First, I think we'll attack the low-hanging fruit," Naruto said, not quite meeting his eyes. "Let's move some furniture around."

"Might as well, since my muscle is here and everything." Itachi slugged his brother lightly on the arm.

Naruto pursed his lips quickly, as if to stop himself from saying something.

"Then let's go to the bedroom," Naruto said.

_Oh let's. _Sasuke shook his head._ Cut it out, Uchiha._

The room Itachi used as the master bedroom was smallish, like all the rooms in this older house, and Itachi's king-size bed took up most of the space. He'd placed it so that you would fall into it after taking two steps into the room.

"I'm guessing this is where you put the bed the first day you were in the house, right?" Naruto said.

"More than likely," Itachi said.

"Once you finally get your stuff into a new place, you're usually too tired to even think about moving it later, and that's especially true of bedroom furniture."

"I think I put the bed here because of the phone jack," Itachi said.

"Makes sense," Naruto said. "But it's sort of blocked your entry into the room. I know you have made this work for you, but people are going to walk in here and think they will never fit everything they need."

"But all my stuff does fit," Itachi said.

"We can make it fit better," Naruto said. "You want the layout to welcome people into the bedroom, make them want to explore further."

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Sasuke was taking everything Naruto said in a much more interesting way. Like, _I would definitely welcome you into the bedroom. Or, you already know everything important fits._

Sasuke shook his head to clear it and realized that both Naruto and Itachi were looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Did I miss something?"

"Could you grab that bedside table and move it into the hallway?" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke grunted softly and went to work, grateful for the physical distraction. With a few adjustments and new positions for Itachi's furniture, the bedroom was quickly transformed. The entry was unobstructed, the furniture was tucked into new homes, and the room surprisingly looked bigger.

Sasuke found it kind of remarkable. He never paid that much attention to his own home or where he put stuff - as long as it was functional and clean, he didn't really care much. But Naruto was able to see exactly where things should go, and it made a huge difference. It seemed obvious in retrospect that everything should have been like this to begin with, but only Naruto had been able to see that.

This man was impressing him more and more. This was not a good thing.

This never happened to him before. All the men he'd fucked had been one-night only affairs, and usually well out of town.

And the thing was, he liked it that way. For Sasuke, every encounter was fired with that thrill of a first time, the uncertainty and the novelty, the rush of a new touch. By definition, a second time wouldn't have any of that. He already knew what Naruto's body felt like, what his own cock felt like inside that unbelievable ass.

So why was he craving another ride?

He didn't have much time to reflect on that as Naruto moved from room to room, directing new placement for the furniture and giving Itachi a running list of things to do, what to pack, what to store in the basement for the time being, what he might consider buying to help the showing.

Sasuke could tell that Itachi was pleased with how the staging was coming. Naruto was good about giving solid reasons for everything he was doing. Logic worked well on his brother, the telecommunications executive.

Naruto even managed to scrounge up a couple pieces of art that Itachi must have had left over from his college days.

"I can make this work," Naruto murmured, almost to himself. "Do you mind if I use this frame for a different print?"

"Man, anything you want," Itachi said. "I totally trust your judgment."

"Itachi, he'll probably need a hammer and a picture hanger if that's going on the wall," Sasuke said. "Right?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto looked a little startled every time Sasuke spoke, which wasn't that often.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great," he said. Itachi went in search of the tools.

Naruto turned back to the table with the artwork and bent over to transfer the newfound print to a better frame. Leaning against the door frame, Sasuke enjoyed the view under the pretense of watching him work.

Sasuke rifled his brain for something to say in those stolen moments alone. But his fear sensors overruled his other senses. Again.

"I'm trying to find a good looking girl for my little brother to bring as a date to the wedding," Itachi said to Naruto, returning quickly with the hardware. "Maybe you know some single realtors? I'm not above playing matchmaker."

That snapped Sasuke right out of his thoughts.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see how he took that. Sasuke schooled his expression to detached amusement at his brother. He viciously stamped down any other emotions - longing, interest, conflict - and parked his face in neutral.

He caught a flash of disappointment in Naruto's eyes before they, too, put on a mask.

"Nope," Naruto said cheerfully. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone he could take."

_Mmmm, I could take you, _Sasuke thought. _All kinds of ways I could take you._

But not to the wedding. That cooled his thickening ardor quickly. He couldn't take Naruto to the wedding - or anywhere, for Christ's sake. Not that he wanted to, right? _Rules. There are rules for a reason. _

"Aw, come on," Itachi said. "There's got to be somebody. It's not like he's a bad catch or anything. He's good looking! He's a doctor! It shouldn't be so damn hard for him to find a girl."

Naruto laughed, a little unevenly. "I might not be the best man to advise on how to find a girl."

Itachi grimaced goofily. "Point. But don't you gay guys have all these women friends? All the women I know are dying to have a gay friend."

Sasuke was getting mightily uncomfortable with the way the conversation had twisted. But he was relieved to note how easy it was for his brother to accept Naruto's sexuality, even joking about it. That was a good sign. Or might be.

"Well, I am unique in many exciting ways," Naruto said lightly. "I only have the one fag hag, and she's married."

Sasuke's heart was beating a little too fast as his fight-or-flight instinct kicked in with the word 'fag.' _Time to get out of this._

"So," Sasuke said, moving from his perch in the doorway. "Any more furniture for me to move, or are we going to talk about girls the rest of the day?"

"You in a hurry, bro?" Itachi laughed. "Big date with your big TV?"

Sasuke gave him a stop-fucking-with-me look.

"No, he's right," Naruto said. He hung the reframed print in the foyer and instantly altered the look of that space.

Then they headed outside, where Naruto diagnosed several issues with the landscaping. It sounded like Itachi had a lot of work ahead of him. No doubt he'd enlist Sasuke's help.

"Before I leave, I want you to think about something," Naruto said carefully to Itachi.

Itachi groaned. "It's the TV, isn't it? You want me to lose the TV. I knew it."

"No, not lose it," Naruto assured him. "Maybe find a new place for it in your home, though."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "But this is where I watch TV. This is where I spend all my time in the house. I don't want to completely mess up my everyday life just to sell this damn place."

"I understand, really," Naruto said. "But here's what every realtor will tell you: Women buy houses. Men buy garages and basements. A woman will come into this house and see that huge TV and dismiss this as a bachelor pad."

"But won't the guy she's with be impressed? Won't it make him want to live here?" Itachi asked.

"You can't assume she'll have a guy with her," Naruto said.

"Yeah, they're letting single girls buy houses all by themselves this century," Sasuke teased his brother.

Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke. "So, where do you want me to stash it?" he sighed. "The garage?"

"This is just a suggestion, but think about making the basement into a kind of man cave," Naruto said. "I know you don't need one, considering your whole house is your cave. But it will definitely help women see themselves in the living room, and every married man will drool over the idea of using the basement as his own space like that."

It was a good idea, Saskue realized. Once again, he was impressed with how well Naruto could not only transform the space but also use logic to get Itachi to agree to things.

Sasuke could tell Itachi was starting to buy the idea, though the idea of hiding his TV probably still chafed.

"And it could be good practice for you," Naruto offered. "In case your fiancé doesn't want the TV in your new living room, too. You seem like the kind of guy who needs a man cave."

Of course, the words "man cave" made Sasuke think very different thoughts, especially when spoken by the object of his recent lust.

"Building a man cave sounds like more work than just moving a couch around," Itachi said. "I'm definitely going to need reinforcements."

"I can send you the links to some Web sites that can help you out," Naruto said.

Itachi nodded, his face telegraphing his deep thoughts. "Look, you've done such amazing things here, and I really trust you and your judgment. Do you think you could help me out again with the rest of this list?"

Naruto looked torn. "Usually, my job is just to rearrange and point you in the right direction," he said. "I don't think Sakura was intending me to do much beyond that."

"I can call Kakashi, make sure you get paid more," Itachi said. "He told me your fee was being added to all my closing costs and stuff. I don't mind tacking on more to that."

Naruto chewed on his lower lip briefly, and the vision jolted Sasuke again. Could he handle another day around this man without jumping him the second they were alone?

"I can probably come over Saturday morning, for a little while at least," Naruto said finally. "I'll have to drive in from the Main st in Konoha city, so let's say around nine?"

_Main st. He lives around the corner. Once again, ho-ly shit._

This was getting way too close to home, literally. Now his hot birthday fuck was stationed in his own zip code. He didn't know whether to agree with his happy cock about that or his worried brain.

Itachi sighed happily. "You're the best, man," he said. "I'll ask Karin to come over too with more art and stuff."

"That would be great, actually," Naruto said. "It would help to have more to work with."

"And Sasuke, you'll help out again, right?" Itachi said, his voice rising in pitch along with his hope.

Now it was sasuke's turn to hedge. "I don't know, bro," he said. "I sometimes have Saturday appointments."

"Can you reschedule? I could really use more muscle on this," Itachi pleaded.

Sasuke clenched his jaw against the conflict roaring within him. The big brother knew that of course that he should help. But the man who was terrified of his own desires wanted to run away from the temptation that had been dropped back into his lap.

He glanced over to Naruto, who was watching him with guarded eyes. The more he looked at Naruto, the more he wanted him, and that was simply unacceptable.

"I'll see what I can do," he told Itachi.

He told himself: _Run. Don't look back._

It was the looking back that would kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen on Saturday? How long can Sasuke hold back? Will his newly found desire for the blonde be to much? If you would like to find out keep reading :P<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

By Friday, Naruto had talked himself in and out of canceling on Itachi at least seven times.

Seriously, what was he thinking? He had no obligation to do anything more to Itachi's house. He knew a dozen handymen Itachi could hire. He'd already provided plenty of guidance. _Right?_

But... Always a but. He'd be an idiot to turn down extra money - and a pleased client. And the front yard _did _need a lot more attention than just a helpful to-do list. And he could get even better after photos for the Web site. And...

Sasuke.

Naruto thought he was going to swallow his own tongue when he'd turned around and fallen into those ebony eyes again. Bad enough that the man had echoed in his fevered dreams since that first explosive encounter. There in front of Itachi's burgundy wall, he had to keep himself from peeling off the man's shirt and licking his nipples.

Then Sasuke introduced himself as if they'd never met, and Naruto's heart had sunk into his shoes.

He shouldn't let it bother him. This is one of the emotional risks of fucking someone without knowing his last name or anything about him. Not everyone was out and unafraid of it.

_But why is it that I seemed doomed to find men who don't know how to be themselves?_

The trouble was, now that he knew a little more about Sasuke and had spent that afternoon around him, he wanted more of him, not less. Even with that closet door between them.

He'd caved and googled Sasuke, now that he had a last name to work with, and found his chiropractic office's Web site, featuring a photo of a confident, strong man gazing directly into the camera.

He returned to that photo every time he thought about canceling. He wasn't sure if it served as a reason to cancel or a reason to show up on Saturday.

Currently, he was set firmly on maybe.

Naruto didn't have any client meetings scheduled on Friday afternoon, which worked out well because Head Web Monkey Negi Hyuga was coming over this afternoon to help get the site launched, finally.

For months he'd been relying on word of mouth and referrals to make a living, and it was long past time he had a presence online.

Negi had been fiddling with the site for a few weeks now, building forms and slideshows and getting everything ready for a proper launch. The last step was one more proofing session.

Until Negi arrived, though, Naruto was once again at loose ends, which gave him too much time to either waste or think about Sasuke.

One urge was definitely stronger than the other.

Naruto was grateful that his job involved going out to meet clients and work with them in their homes. Because whenever he hit a slow patch and he was essentially stuck in his home with nothing pressing on him, it was a disconcerting experience. Instead of relying on a boss to crack the whip, he had to motivate himself to not give in to the temptations of being unsupervised. Like reading blogs for four hours. Or giving in to the temptation of porn.

The realtors he worked with were often the only people he ever dealt with more than once. His job was essentially a series of one-night stands. Swoop in to an ill-planned room, edit out the unnecessary bits, make it pretty and swoop out again. It was always invigorating working with his clients - and always nice when they heaped praise on his work - but he never got the chance to really develop any relationships.

For someone who worked with other people as part of his job, he was pretty lonely.

Before Neji arrived, Naruto made sure to tuck away that photo of Sasuke, as well as clear his browser history. Neji might be gay, but there was no reason he needed to know about the dirty sites Naruto liked to visit in his bored hours.

Plus, he didn't want the kid to think he was encouraging something more.

Neji defied nearly all the stereotypes of computer science majors. Instead of a skinny, pale geek, his body was perfectly built, in a way that could only come from dedicated weightlifting. His light brown hair was always styled in an artfully casual way in a lose pigtail down his back, and to top it off, he had the face of a little boy who knew he could charm his way out of anything. He looked more like a party-happy frat guy than someone who could work in the IT department.

Naruto would be kidding himself if said he wasn't tempted.

A couple of months ago, Naruto had found himself at Sparks once again at the end of a long week, but this time he had spotted a familiar face – his new Web designer.

Shika had pointed Naruto to Neji in the first place when Naruto needed a tech guy to help him create his new business's site. Not a week after their initial client meeting, there was Neji in the place Naruto came to scratch his itch.

Neji had wheedled a ride home out of him at the end of the fruitless night. And there, in his truck parked by Neji's apartment, Naruto had let the hot jock give him a blowjob.

The stuff of legendary romance it was not.

Ever since then, Neji had made it clear that he was ready for round two.

Naruto had been less than clear.

When he arrived, Neji greeted Naruto with that grin and a full-body once-over glance.

"Hey, Naruto." Neji always purred out his name.

"Neji," He cleared his throat and turned to lead Neji to the office. "What have you got for me?"

"Oh, plenty," Neji smirked.

It was odd having another person in his office. It had been a while since he'd shared an office space with anyone else, let alone shared that space in his own home. He was constantly aware of Neji's presence; it affected the air around him, and not in a completely comfortable way.

Naruto sat in the chair he kept for his rare office guests and watched Neji do some incomprehensible things at lightning speed on his laptop.

The site was really coming together well. Shika hadn't steered him wrong by pointing him in Negi's direction for this. Naruto found a couple of typos and some alignment issues that Neji set about fixing.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Neji said, his eyes rapidly scanning the code on the screen. "You're not from the area, you didn't go to KU. What the hell brought you to Konoha at all?"

Naruto chuckled. "You say that like it's a small town you're ready to leave behind."

"Well, sorta," Neji said. "I mean, it's a cool place and a great school, but I can't wait to get to a bigger city. Like you did. Why did you ever leave Suna?"

_Because I couldn't bear to be in Gaara's zip code any more. Because I'm a coward. Because I'm not like you, kid._

"It was Ino and Choji's fault, actually," Naruto said, completely skirting the memories that still weighed down his heart.

"You mean Dr. Akimichi?" Neji asked a little distractedly. "I had him for American History. Gave me an A. Really dry sense of humor."

_And that sums him up, I guess. All the important bits, anyway._

"I met them when I was living in Stone. We were kind of each other's family for a while there." Naruto smiled, thinking back to that drafty, creaky brownstone near the university where they had all lived. _God, that was a decade ago. Neji must have been in middle school. _"I visited them once they moved to south Konoha, and I just kinda fell for the place."

"I just can't imagine settling for this place," Neji said in a carelessly dismissive way. "Just one more semester 'til graduation, and I am outta here."

Yet another reason Naruto shouldn't bother with him. Why get even a little close to someone - even if only for physical comfort - just to have to let him go soon?

It would be different if he were Neji's age, but Naruto was twenty-nine, firmly rooted in this funky town in a funky old family house and a not-so-funky mortgage. There were times he envied the clueless twenty-two-year-olds out there.

"Anywhere in particular?" Naruto asked.

"Wherever the money is," Negi said firmly. "I figure a comp sci degree and a business minor will be a good combination for a high-paying job."

Naruto frowned. That was probably a fair assessment of his prospects. But it was a little disconcerting to know that all his passion was for making a buck, not for the work itself.

"You could use some more content on the results page," Neji said, changing the subject and pulling Naruto's attention back to the screen. "Like testimonials or something. Do you have any e-mails from clients where they talked about how awesome you are? Or can you ask some people to tell you how awesome you are?"

Naruto smiled. "I'll check my files. I'm sure I can find something."

"It's not critical for the launch or anything," Neji said. "But you don't want to leave it empty very long or you'll look all unfinished."

"Got it. Anything else I need to do?"

"Nope. How about we make this sucker live?"

Naruto breathed deeply and nodded with a smile. So satisfying to cross a big item off the to-do list.

A few more clicks, and Neji pulled up the new site online for him to see.

"Thanks so much, Neji," Naruto said. "This is just what I needed."

"I'm glad to help," he replied. "Um, also glad to get paid."

"Right! Sorry, yes, let me get my checkbook."

He wrote out the check as Neji gathered up his files and laptop.

"I've got just enough time to hit the gym before my last class," Neji said. "I was worried that I wouldn't make it today. I hate missing a day."

"You don't look like you miss many days," Naruto said with a small smile.

Neji looked at him with a knowing eye.

"Now that you mention it, and I hope you don't mind my saying this, Naruto," Neji said. "I know you've got a good body, but you could do more." He lightly ran his hand down Naruto's flank, and Naruto quickly moved out of reach. Neji sounded like a house appraiser, his eyes casting about for potential flaws. Naruto fought the urge to suck in his stomach. He wasn't obsessive about working out, but he made sure to get some exercise every day, usually a run.

Clearly, that wasn't enough for the young man who was eyeing him up and down. Neji had a tight, compact body that screamed of hours spent at the gym. He was pure eye candy.

God knows Naruto liked hard candy. Every once in a while.

Neji was, what, twenty-two? A senior in college. Sculpted and all planned out. He made Naruto feel old, especially in this moment of being evaluated.

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but twenty-nine is not twenty-two," Naruto said. "I'm doing pretty good for an old guy."

Neji licked his lips. "You're not that old. I could help you put some more definition in your abs," he said, stepping closer.

"You could come to my gym this Saturday," he continued. "I'm usually there for a few hours in the morning. Plenty of time to really do some work on you."

Naruto swallowed down his growing annoyance at Neji's attitude. "I've got a client meeting on Saturday," he said with a shrug and a smile. _Congratulations, Itachi: the 'maybe' setting just got moved to 'yes.'_

"Another time, then, I hope," Neji said. "I think there's a lot more we could do together."

_Oh, just come out and say it, kid. _The calculating junior businessman in front of him was probably trying to have his Naruto and keep his business too.

Neji reminded him about getting some testimonials as he gathered his bag.

"Think some more about the gym," Negi said, turning back to him at the door. "I'd be happy to show you some moves."

Temporary eye candy or a permanent closet case. Rock and a hard place. Naruto shifted his stance at the thought of the hard place he craved and the rock in front of him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said with a faint smile. He closed the door and leaned heavily against it.

Neji was a hottie, no doubt. And his body definitely pushed some buttons.

Instead of giving in to the available, hot-for-him, built young man who had been standing in his living room, Naruto couldn't get his mind off the closet case who pretended not to know him after fucking him until he nearly fainted.

_Figures._

Maybe Shika was right. Maybe the memory of Gaara was hamstringing his life. He didn't want Gaara back. That book was closed. But he was still drawn to a man who clearly was taking pages from Gaara's playbook.

And now he was going to see him again on Saturday.

Back to the hard place. 


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm going to cancel._

Sasuke officially knew better. He shouldn't go to Itachi's on Saturday, even if it meant pissing off his brother. Even if it made him a chicken.

Sometimes, retreat was the wisest option. Especially when you can't resist the enemy.

Of course, Naruto wasn't the enemy. He was more like the spoils of war.

If only he could figure out what he was fighting against.

Sasuke checked the appointment calendar on his computer. One more scheduled for this Tsunade, a sweet old lady who had been coming to see him consistently for a few years now. Reminded him of his mom, who was the whole reason he got into chiropractic in the first place. A nice way to end a Friday afternoon.

Friday. It had been a week since the Sparks Incident. _Only a week? _It felt much longer. Probably because he'd been thinking about it so much in the seven days since he'd first spotted Naruto.

And even more in the two days since their lives intersected again.

Maybe he could erase Naruto from his mind in another back room? There were other places to go, after all. Naruto wasn't the only beautiful man out there.

_No! Rules!_

And who was he kidding? At this point, he wouldn't be satisfied unless he had the real thing. And that thought was leading him down an even more dangerous road.

He wasn't going to go. Full stop. He just wanted Naruto too much to be able to stop himself if it came down to it. His self-control was well maintained and able to withstand years of frustrating temptation. But one more day with Naruto would be more than he could handle.

Instead, he would spend Saturday working on Mr. Yamato's back and then distract himself with reorganizing his office. It could use a new arrangement, now that he looked around his small interior office. Like his own condo, it was a functional space, just not very interesting. He had a photo of himself with Itachi on the desk, and a kill-proof plant up on one of the large bookshelves filled with medical texts. And that was the extent of his decorating touches.

But maybe a change in the furniture would do the trick. He could angle the desk to face the door, the way Itachi's bed looked in the master bedroom. Naruto could probably tell him what he could-

_God. Damn. It. _The man had completely infected his brain.

He stepped out into the waiting area to stretch his legs and check with Hinata on any new messages. He half expected Itachi to start calling to bug him about tomorrow.

Hinata Hyuga was a good secretary, if a little quite. Not that Sasuke blamed her. Because she often had only herself for company in the office.

She was a tiny little thing, at least a foot shorter than Sasuke with pure long straight hair falling down hair back and over her shoulders. Hinata was also - what was Itahci's word? Timid. Fortunately, he could fall back on the boss-employee relationship clause, and not the real reason that would never happen.

"Hey Hinata. How were the phones today?"

"P-Pretty quiet. You're booked but not too booked next week. P-Plenty of wiggle room for e-emergencies and, you know, long lunch breaks or something."

Hinata's favorite verbal qualifier was "or something." Once Itachi had pointed it out to him, it was all Sasuke could hear in her conversations.

"Sounds good. Listen, after Lady Tsunade shows up, you can probably take off for the weekend. Get an early start on it."

"W-Well, not really," she said. He frowned, not getting it. "I-I'll be in tomorrow when you are, for your morning appointment," she continued. "R-Remember?"

Right. His escape route.

His phone buzzed in his pocket with a text message. Itachi, of course.

_Coming tomorrow? 9am dont forget._

Now would be the time to tell him he couldn't make it. He really did have an appointment scheduled. He wouldn't even have to lie. _I'm a doctor, after all. Itachi will understand._

Bzzzz.

_And no appt bullshit. 9am_

Stupid mind-reading little brother.

Bzzzz.

_You gotta_

Sasuke knew he had to. When it came to Itachi, he always 'gotta'. He wished he could tell his brother why he shouldn't. He wished one other person in the world understood how hard this was for him.

But Itachi would freak. His parents would freak. Naruto was the only other gay man he knew, and talking about his fears wasn't exactly tops on the list of things he wanted to do with that delicious blond beauty.

"I-I was wondering, M-Maybe after your appointment, w-we could go get some lunch t-together, or something." His eye's met Hinata's light voilet eyes and he wacthed as a deep blush filled her face as she looked down at the desk in front of her.

_Man, you can't settle anything, can you, Uchiha? You just leave her in limbo like everything else in your life._

While he considered his next words, his phone buzzed again.

_Dont make me sic Krain on you_

That made Sasuke smile - but he knew if Krain pushed him, he wouldn't be able to say no.

Saved by the buzz. This one was from Krain.

_Darling, we need a big strong man tomorrow. U R the only 1 we know._

Sasuke chuckled. Then he considered: If Naruto was serious about moving that giant TV to the basement, they really would need another pair of hands to shepherd it down the stairs. Maybe he could help with just that, then escape?

Bzzzz.

_I can go 2 ways from here. Bribery or threats. U pick._

"I-Is that a new g-girlfriend who keeps texting you, or something?" Hinata asked, her voice just a little tight. "S-She's awfully persistent."

So the choice was a fruitless, awkward lunch with his secretary or a sweaty, frustrating morning with Naruto.

Really not a choice.

"Hinata, could you call Mr. Yamato and reschedule his Saturday appointment?" He saw Hinata's hopeful expression fade from her face and felt a twinge of guilt for once again dodging her attentions.

"I-Is that what all the t-texting was about?" she asked, typing loudly on her keyboard to pull up Mr. Yamatos' phone number. "B-Big date tomorrow or something?"

_No. Well, yes. Well, not really._

"Family emergency. Sort of. My presence has been firmly requested."

Hinata was somewhat mollified. "Hard to say no to family."

"You have no idea." He pulled out his phone and turned to go back into his office. "Let me know when Lady Tsunade arrives."

He pulled out his phone before Krain could devise more punishments for him.

_I'll be there. Call off the dogs already._

As he shut the door, He let out a heavly sigh.

Sasuke might be running away from one issue, but the direction he was heading was so much more appealing. And it was starting to feel inevitable. 


	8. Chapter 8

When Naruto arrived at Itachi's on Saturday, Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto didn't know whether to sigh - or sigh.

Naruto hauled some cans of paint out of his truck bed, along with a box of well-used painting supplies. Itachi had given him free reign to buy neutral, warm paint colours, which was a nice change from the overly obsessive clients in his portfolio.

"Hey Naruto!" Itachi caught up with him as he neared the open garage door. "Glad you could make it." He looked at Naruto's bundle. "Got more of that?"

"It's all in the truck."

Itachi headed toward the truck while Naruto gratefully set down his heavy load and worked some feeling back into his fingers.

"So, I hear you're the one who objects to my choice of wall color."

Naruto turned around to find the woman who had drawled those words, heavy with amusement.

_Oh, this _must _be the fiancé. _She was, in a word, pretty. Bright red hair that looked expertly dyed, long and flowing past her shoulders. Big green eyes full of laughter. And an easy smile that she was struggling to hide so she could look ticked about the burgundy.

Naruto laughed. "Hand to God, I love it. I just worry about timid buyers."

She made a pouty face. "So we have to erase it?"

"Actually, I have a plan to just tone down its volume."

"Oh," she said, appeased. "Okay. You can stay."

Naruto grinned. He instantly liked her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said, shaking her small hand.

"Krain -soon to be- Uchiha. And I really wouldn't have kicked you out, not after what you've already done for Itachi's house."

"That good, huh?" Naruto knew he had an eye for this work, but it was always nice to hear it from others.

"I didn't even recognize the bedroom," she insisted. "You're a magician."

"Not really," Naruto demurred. "Just have a gift. Growing up my mother would always have a hard time with me wanting to find the most optional arrangement in a room, not wasting space. Then when I told her I was gay, she said this was the perfect job for me."

Naruto smiled to himself, thinking of how quickly his sweet little mother came to terms with that bombshell. It took his dad a lot longer.

"I'm telling you now, as soon as Itachi sells this place and moves all this stuff to my house, I'm hiring you to be my move-in day foreman," Krain said. "I want to get everything right from the start."

"I'll be happy to," Naruto said. "I've never worked with anybody on day one like that."

"Well, after seeing this transformation here, I'm a little sorry he has to sell it."

"You know, that's happened before." Naruto led them inside. "I've had a couple of clients who decided not to move after I staged their house. Pissed off the realtor something fierce."

"Well, Kakashi couldn't say enough good things about you," said Itachi, who came in with the rest of the supplies.

"He's a good guy," Naruto said. "And a successful realtor. You're in excellent hands."

"He's gay too, right?" Itachi said. "I mean, I got that vibe."

"Itachi!" Krain exclaimed, smacking his arm.

"Does it bother you?" Naruto asked carefully. At this point, he didn't think Itachi was a homophobe, but you never knew.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that," Itachi said quickly. "I just thought, are you two, you know, seeing each other?"

"Itachi!" Another smack from Krain.

"What?" Itachi rubbed his arm, perplexed.

"Not every gay man is boffing every other gay man, you dumbass!" she hissed at him.

Naruto chuckled. "Well put. No, we're not dating. And, for the record, in case you were thinking of setting us up, he's not really my type."

"Oh?" Krain asked, taking Naruto's arm confidentially. "What _is _your type?"

_Your future brother-in-law, sweetie. Mr. Closet case. Mr. Pretends He Hasn't Met Me._

"Oh, Lord," Itachi moaned. "You've done it now. You've unleashed the matchmaker."

Naruto decided it was time to change the subject. "Maybe after we finish this house, I'll tell you all about my perfect guy," he told Krain. "The way things are going, I could probably use a good yenta."

Krain clapped her hands in childlike glee. "Then let's get to work so we can be finished!"

"What's the plan, boss?" Itachi said to Naruto. "And Sasuke should be here soon, so don't leave him out of your assignments."

Naruto fought to keep a flush at bay. _So, not off the hook after all._

"He'd better come," Krain said darkly. "I warned him there would be an 'or else' in his future."

"Well, my plan is first to paint, starting in the new man cave. Then paint up here, and by then the basement will be dry and we can build a cave."

"Oh, and I've bought some throw pillows and artwork and stuff," Krain added.

"Bless you, my dear," Naruto said. "That will definitely help."

"We're still doing some work outside, yes?" Itachi asked.

"Yep. I figure we can put your brother on that." Naruto checked his to-do list. "Other than that, and some splashes of color, we should be good to go. This house doesn't need much more than makeup at this point."

Itachi sighed and grinned. "Glad to hear that. That list you gave me had me a little worried."

"Well, it helps that you have good fixtures throughout," Naruto said. "I especially like the flooring. Original?"

"Yup," Itachi said. "Most of the work I've done to this place involved getting rid of some pretty hideous wallpaper and carpeting."

"Yeah, aesthetically the fifties could be kind of spotty, but you can't question their workmanship," Naruto said. "This house has a pretty simple construction and design, but it has really good bones."

"Oh, Itachi's brother knows all about good bones," Krain said.

"Um, what?" Naruto said, startled.

"He's a chiropractor," she said. "Bones are his thing."

"Right," Naruto said, recovering. "Well, good. We're probably all going to need one after today."

"Need what?" Sasuke's deep voice once again snuck up on him. Apparently, yes, he _was _going to be here.

"Good bones," Krain said, cryptically.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I meant a chiropractor, Miss -soon to be- Uchiha," Naruto said, blushing. "A massage, that is. We're all going to be feeling this tonight."

Sasuke just kept looking at him with hunger, and Naruto felt his blush deepen. Then it started to make him mad.

If Sasuke was going to eye fuck him like that, he could at least acknowledge having met him before.

_And why do I always, always, always go for the closet cases?_

"Okay," Naruto said brightly, to break the awkwardness he was starting to feel. "Now that the muscle is here, let's get that massive TV downstairs. Then we'll get you started outside," he said to Sasuke.

"Outside?"

_Yeah, somewhere that rumbling voice won't be the end of me._

"If you don't mind doing some of the grunt work on the yard?" Naruto said. _Mmmm, grunt work. Stop it, Uzumaki!_

Sasuke raised one dark eyebrow at him, and Naruto just knew he was thinking of the same kind of grunt work. He needed to get some distance between them before his resolve evaporated.

"Just tell me where to go and what to do," Sasuke said with a twinkling smile.

"You and Itachi go unhook the TV and I'll be downstairs to show you where to put it."

He headed to the basement before Sasuke could see the inevitable blush over _put it_.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to apologize to everyone now.<strong>

**I'm currently sick but i am still doing this story...so if it doesn't make much sence i'm sorry...and for the spelling as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke threw himself into clearing the overgrown foliage that choked the front of the house. It was better that he was outside. The short time he spent in Naruto's proximity was dangerous enough. He preferred it out here. Alone. Sweating. Narutoless.

_Yeah. Better._

He hauled another unwieldy armful of vines and branches to the backyard, marveling at how Itachi hadn't picked up their dad's obsessive yardwork tendencies. Sure, Itahci would mow the lawn as often as the next guy, and he fertilized right on schedule. But in the four years he'd owned this house, he hadn't touched any plant life other than the grass.

Sasuke started a burn pile in the fire pit in the backyard, waiting for Naruto to appear with more instructions.

_Yeah. That's why you're waiting for Naruto to appear, _he told himself.

He knew he had been fooling himself when he decided it would be safe to help Itachi today. Knew that as soon as he saw his blond dream man, his willpower would vanish.

Hell, it vanished as soon as he heard the words "good bones." He'd arrived at Itachi's in time to eavesdrop on his brother's assumptions about Naruto and this Kakashi realtor person, which did not amuse. And then he had to deal with the sudden images of giving Naruto a massage, which ... also did not amuse. Did something else, though.

When Sasuke returned to the front yard, he found Naruto and Itachi surveying his work.

"This is already better," Naruto said, not looking at Sasuke. "Now we need to create some order out of what's left here by the house." He turned to the rest of the yard. "And those trees need some attention."

"Attention?" Sasuke said. "Is that code for chainsaw?"

Naruto chuckled and flashed his eyes at Sasuke, almost shyly. "Do you have any experience operating that tool?"

A jolt immediately shot through Sasuke, but he forced the blood away from his face. Unfortunately, it had decided on a different destination.

"Um, on behalf of my limbs, I vote no on the chainsaw," Itachi said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Man, one little flesh wound and he gets all twitchy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

"Long story," Sasuke said. "You have any brothers?"

"No. I'm a only child. My parents didn't stay around long enough..." Naruto smiled with a sadden smile.

An awkward silance settled between the three males.

"All right, boss," Itachi said hoping to break the silance. "What's next?"

Naruto smiled towards Itachi before grabbing a pair of heavy duty cutters from his truck for the tree trimming. He directed the brothers through the pruning process, restoring a pleasant shape to the shrubberies that remained and culling down the explosion of flowers to a more manageable collection.

Once again, Sasuke was impressed with Naruto's ability to see - and realize - the potential in what looked like a hopeless mess.

And it certainly didn't hurt that Naruto spent a lot of time on his hands and knees to dig out plants. His ass looked just as inviting as the first time Sasuke had laid eyes - and hands - on it.

God, he wanted to be invited back there. Suddenly, rules were less _RULES! _and more _rules?_

With some clippers and ladders, the trees in the front yard soon stopped blocking as much of the view of the house, and the burn pile was big enough for a bonfire.

"We'll need to burn that to get it out of here," Itachi decided, wiping sweat from his face. "Maybe do some s'mores."

"S'mores," Sasuke groaned. "I'm ready to die from complete muscle failure, and he's talking about marshmallows." Sasuke wasn't out of shape, not by a long shot, but this sort of bending and reaching wasn't typically part of his running and free weights routine, and the underused muscles he woke up today were complaining loudly.

"Wow," Itahci smiled. "I know you just turned twenty-six and are therefore old, but I had no idea how decrepit you'd gotten."

"I'd smack you for that, but I'm conserving my strength." Sasuke sat heavily on the top step. "So I'll settle for a stern 'fuck you,'" he sighed.

"And on that note, why don't we stop for lunch?" Naruto said.

He sounded upbeat, but Sasuke could see just as much sweat on Naruto's skin as on his own. He really was working hard for Itahci, and Sasuke doubted that this was something he'd do for all his clients. Was this for him, he wondered. Was Naruto unable to stay away, too?

He hoped that was the reason. Hoped he was under Naruto's skin, too, making him itch for more.

Because God knows he was ready to scratch it for him.

Itachi and Krain left to pick up lunch, and Naruto sent along a list of things to buy at Home Depot, not the least of which was, in Naruto's technical term, a shitload of mulch.

That left Sasuke alone with Naruto as they rested their muscles.

Sasuke took a quick tour of the latest improvements and was impressed with how those ridiculous throw pillows really did make a difference. And the man cave that Naruto seemed to conjure out of nothing was going to seduce every guy who viewed the house.

"You do good work," he said to Naruto, handing him a Bundy Rum and sitting on one end of the living room sofa.

"You sound a little surprised," Naruto said, smiling. He took up a seat on the opposite end of the sofa, which Sasuke immediately noticed and didn't care for.

Sasuke shrugged. "Just surprised at how easy you make it look."

"Well, thank you," Naruto said quietly.

As much as Sasuke wanted to be able to skip to the naked, sweaty end, he knew he needed to ease into this. Naruto had been alternately warm-eyed and cold shoulder today, and Sasuke wanted to get to the bottom of that.

"Why did Itachi think you and his realtor were together?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject abruptly. It had been bugging him since he'd first overheard their conversation.

Naruto looked at him for a drawn-out moment, then shrugged. "I think your brother is trying to figure out the puzzle that is gayhood," he said. "He knows two gay men who know each other. Ergo, a husband and husband."

"Oh." Sauke took a long drink from his Rum and cleared his throat. "I thought maybe, you know, he had, um, seen something."

"Something?" Naruto asked, amused. "Like his first gay kiss? Worried that his head might explode?"

_A little. _"No. I was just, you know, curious." _Not jealous. Nope. _

They fell silent, nursing their Rums. Saskue wanted to keep Naruto talking. Hell, he wanted a lot more than that. Needed to find something they had in common besides Sasuke. And that thought led him to the first night he met Naruto.

"So, are you a regular at Sparks?" Sasuke asked, aiming for casual and missing.

Naruto's smile immediately faded and he narrowed his eyes. "I go there," he said flatly.

"Often? I mean, regularly? You seemed to know your way around the place."

"It's not a complicated layout, Dr. Uchiha."

Sasuke stifled an annoyed huff. Dammit, this man knew exactly what he was asking. Why was he being coy?

"You visit the back room much?"

Naruto held his eyes with a flinty gaze. "Not especially."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "It's just that you seemed pretty familiar with the whole process last week. Prepared, even. I got the sense that you, you know, that you weren't new at it."

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but no, I don't fuck tricks at Sparks very often," Naruto said stiffly. "That's why I asked you to come home with me. The back room is convenient, but ultimately ... unsatisfying."

Sasuke flinched inwardly. _Is he saying I was a bad fuck? Impossible. That night blew my mind; I know he came undone too._

"So what were you doing there at all?" Sasuke countered.

Naruto pursed his lips in annoyance. "Had a bad day. Hell, a bad week. Wanted to blow off some steam. I refuse to be labeled a whore for that, Dr. Uchiha."

"Will you cut it out with the doctor business?" Sasuke sighed.

"Gladly. If you'll stop implying that I'm some easy lay." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest.

"All evidence to the contrary, huh?" Sasuke regretted the words the second they left his mouth.

If it was possible, Naruto's blue eyes got even frostier. "That's rich. You're calling me a slut, safely tucked in your closet," he spat. "It's probably the only place you fuck, isn't it?"

"You didn't seem all that picky," Sasuke bristled.

"I don't date - or fuck - closet cases," Naruto said. "Been there. Not worth it."

_Been there, huh? _Somebody hurt him, Sasuke realized. But this secret was his life, his decision, and Sasuke wasn't going to ruin his life just so Naruto could feel better about sucking his dick without shame.

_Coward, _he accused himself. _It's not his shame._

"Why does it matter to you - or anyone else, really - if I'm out or not?" Sasuke said heatedly. "It's no one's business but the guy I'm fucking."

"That pretty much guarantees that you only fuck somebody once," Naruto said.

"Not necessarily," Sasuke purred. He definitely wanted to fuck this guy twice. Hell, even twice might not be enough for him to get his fill.

"With me, necessarily," Naruto snapped.

"Why not?" Sasuke persisted. "We both had a good time. Hell, it's all I've been thinking about every night. How hot you were, how tight and sexy."

Naruto's hard eyes softened slightly, but he remained wary and resolute.

"We could meet at Sparks again," Sasuke said low. "Find that lovely dark corner. Release that steam again. I'm willing to break one of my rules if you're willing to bend yours."

"Your rules?"

"I don't fuck within a hundred miles of my house."

Naruto blinked. "That's ... specific."

"It's good policy," Sasuke shrugged. "I take the right kind of vacations when I can, or weekend road trips if vacation is too far off. Gets the job done."

"Helps you hide who you are," Naruto translated.

"Helps me _be _who I am, on my terms," Sasuke returned.

Naruto snorted, clearly not buying it. "Thanks for the oh-so generous offer, but I pass."

Sasuke should have let it go right there. Should have given thanks that Naruto was helping him follow his own rules. Should have cooled off and planned his next road trip.

Instead, he scooted closer to Naruto on the sofa until their body heat began to mix and swirl into his senses. God help him, he still wanted this man. Not because of his shitty birthday this time, not because it had been too long since he'd gotten off - he wanted _this _man. More than he'd ever craved another person.

So he decided to play a little dirty.

"Are you saying you honestly don't want it? Any of it?" Sasuke asked, running his fingers lightly across Naruto's shoulders. He could feel those muscles tighten, and he heard Naruto suck in a breath. The electric attraction between them was palpable, and he knew it wasn't one-sided. "Even though you know how good it feels?"

Naruto shook his head slowly and gave him a hard look. "You're cotton candy."

Sasuke looked down at himself. "I fail to see the comparison."

"You're delicious, sinful even." Naruto licked his lips, which drew Sasuke's eyes down to that luscious mouth. "But you're empty calories. A treat for the ballpark. Bad for me."

Bad for him? Sasuke didn't like that analogy at all, but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"So let's go to the ballpark," he said. "I kind of like calling Sparks that. Lots of fun balls there."

Naruto regarded Sasuke with hard eyes. "I've had my fill of cotton candy," he said. "I'm ready for the full meal. One that's good for me. One I don't have to eat in a goddamn closet!"

Naruto jumped up and stalked off down the hallway into the bathroom.

_Way to fuck that up. _Sasuke berated himself.

He launched himself off the couch and followed him down the hall.

Just before Naruto could shut the door, Sasuke backed him into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Or maybe we don't need the back room at all," he murmured. "Any dark, tight space will do."

"Sasuke, stop it," Naruto protested. He put his hands on Sasuke's chest to keep him back, but he didn't seem able to push very hard. Sasuke took this as encouragement.

Itachi's beige and umber bathroom still smelled of paint fumes from the touchups they'd done earlier. Sasuke didn't want to think about that, though - and he didn't want Naruto to think at all right now.

"I can turn off the lights if it would make you more comfortable." Sasuke flicked the switch in the windowless room and plunged them into darkness. "Feel familiar?"

"Sasuke." This time his name came out as a breathless moan. Even as his eyes began to adjust, Sasuke still couldn't see much beyond general shapes. The sound of Naruto's ragged breath rang loud in his ears.

"Come on, let me taste you," Sasuke whispered. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." He nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck, letting his beard scratch the smooth, moist skin that he longed to explore. "I've never wanted anyone twice before. Never needed this so much."

He hovered his lips over Naruto's, straining to see his eyes in the darkness. "Let me have you." His breath mixed with Naruto's, whose mouth was hanging open and inviting. "One more time." _At least. At the very least._

Sasuke wouldn't push any further than this. No matter how badly he ached to. Sure, he'd lock them in a dark bathroom to set the mood. But he'd back off if necessary. He needed Naruto to make a move, one way or another.

Naruto hadn't moved his hands from Sasuke's chest, and now his fingers clenched around the fabric of Sasuke's T-shirt.

"You are not good for me," Naruto whispered, his breath hot on Sasuke's face.

"Probably."

"This is your brother's house."

"Yep."

"He could catch us."

"We've got time."

"You're breaking your rules."

"Don't care."

"I shouldn't -"

"Naruto, kiss me." Saskue moved his mouth as near to Naruto's as he could without touching and held his breath.

The moment dragged on. Sasuke dug his hands into the firm flesh of Naruto's ass and waited. And hoped.

Naruto let out a sharp breath. "Fuck." Then he closed the gap and took Sasuke's mouth in a needy, hot kiss.

Sasuke groaned deep in his throat. He'd been aching for this all week, trying to remember the taste, the living texture of Naruto's tongue.

His memory fell far short of reality.

Addicted. He could feel his need twist into an addiction for this man. That should have scared him, should have sent him running. But his mind was quickly emptying of any thoughts except _more._

They pulled away to breathe and gasped in unison, foreheads together. Sasuke recovered first and ran his tongue along Naruto's jaw line, soaking up as much of him as he could.

He brought his hands around to Naruto's crotch and relished the thick bulge he found there. Naruto hissed when Sasuke's hand finally groped his growing length through the denim.

"I didn't get to play with this much last time," Sasuke said against Naruto's neck. "Let me do this for you."

"Yes," Naruto groaned. "God, yes."

Sasuke dropped to his knees and pulled Naruto's groin to his face. They'd both been working hard today, and the smell of the outdoors and the mud and leaves mixed with Naruto's intoxicating sweat. Every whiff he'd gotten today had made his dick twitch, and now the scent plus the proximity had made him hard and ready.

"It's a pity I can't see you this time," Sasuke said. "I'll have to feel my way around."

Sasuke pulled out Naruto's beautiful dick and caressed it lovingly. Naruto panted harshly above him.

Sasuke lapped up the precum leaking from the thick, pulsing head and savored this strong new flavor.

"You taste like sin," he growled.

Naruto whimpered in response. Sasuke liked that he had reduced him to incoherent sounds. He wanted to make this man go non-verbal for hours, tease him past the breaking point. Wanted this man all night.

_Where did that come from? _He never wanted more than what was in the moment, from any man. But in this moment, Sasuke could see many nights filled with nothing but Naruto, his body, his sounds, his flavor.

_Speaking of which..._

It had been a while since he'd taken a man in his mouth, and even longer since he'd had one so scrumptious at his disposal.

Really, though, had he ever known anyone like Naruto? He doubted it.

The first true taste exploded on his tongue and made his blood sing with anticipation.

Sasuke toyed with the smooth crown head with his tongue before sending Naruto deeper into his mouth. He hummed in greedy satisfaction.

"Shit." Naruto gasped above him and let his hands fall to Sasuke's head.

Naruto left his hands there and rode the relentless rhythm that Sasuke established. The dirty sounds of a wet blowjob filled the small bathroom and mingled with Naruto's strangled moans and hungry sounds.

Naruto proved to be a verbal lover, keeping up a steady stream of whimpers and muffled curses and rough, unsteady breaths.

Sasuke was glad to know his skills hadn't gotten too rusty. He'd love the opportunity to keep practicing.

He wanted to draw this out, tease this receptive, responsive cock until Naruto begged. But he could feel Naruto's balls draw up, signaling an end to his play time.

Maybe next time. _There has to be a next time._

"Oh God, Sasuke," Naruto gasped. "I'm gonna - if you don't - you need -"

Sasuke pulled off just long enough to growl, "Come for me. Give me your load." Then he plunged back down and sucked hard.

Naruto's fingers tightened in Sasuke's hair and he pulled Sasuke's face close.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Naruto spurted hot, tangy streams into Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke drank him down.

He suckled the last drops off the tip and savored the lingering taste as Naruto came down from his release.

Sasuke's first thought was _More._

He shook his head to clear it. He was never going to get his fill of this man. He needed to go to Overeaters Anonymous. OverNarutos Anonymous?

His second bite at the apple wasn't doing anything to satisfy his hunger. And at this moment he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside that tight ass again.

But Itahci's guest bathroom was hardly the place for that, even though his erection was straining at the zipper of his jeans. Even though Naruto's beautiful, sated body was slumped onto the closed toilet seat. Right in front of him. Smelling of sweat and sex.

He'd have to take care of this himself.

Sasuke gingerly rose from his kneeling position and, turning slightly away from Naruto, opened his fly and eased some of the pressure on his throbbing cock.

Naruto pulled his hands away. "Let me do that," he said huskily.

Sasuke looked down at him, trying to find his perfect blue eyes in the deep darkness of the small room. He wanted to try to read the emotion in them, but his brilliant plan of locking them in a dark bathroom was throwing a wrench into that.

"Be my guest," Sasuke said, his voice tight with arousal.

Naruto went to work on Sasuke's cock with a hungry ferocity, sucking hard and wet and fast. No slow build-up, no teasing. He seemed determined to pull Sasuke's load from him in record time.

Sasuke wanted to make this last longer, wanted to really feel every bit of Naruto's soft, full lips and hot, slick throat. But he'd been half hard almost from the moment he saw this man again, and it was long past time for him to empty his balls.

He threaded his fingers through the soft blond hair he'd been dreaming about and kept his eyes fixed on the incredible sight before him.

Which was a mistake, if he wanted to draw this out. Because even in the darkness, the image of Naruto's head bobbing on his cock and Naruto's hands gripping his hips was enough to push him over the edge.

"Naruto, fuck, do you want-" he broke off helplessly.

"Now," Naruto said and swallowed him back down.

Sasuke's release rushed out of him, dropping into Naruto's welcoming mouth, and Sasuke grunted with every spurt. He wanted to collapse in wrung-out contentment.

"Wow," he said between pants. "I guess you really are a Boy Scout."

Naruto chuckled, remembering their first back room conversation at Sparks. "I am never selfish when it comes to orgasms."

Something tightened in Sasuke's heart when he heard that. An unselfish lover, a talented decorator, a beautiful man.

Sasuke wanted him. Wanted all of him. And it scared him to death.

The garage door opened with a squeaky groan that echoed through the house. Both men froze with a start, the spell broken and reality rudely returning to their lives. They quickly cleaned up and darted back to the couch and their unfinished Rums.

Luckily, their flushed faces could be explained away by the hard work they had been doing all morning. But Sasuke caught Krain looking at him oddly once or twice.

Nrauto didn't meet his eyes during the lunch break. It helped that Krain kept up a steady stream of conversation with her new gay best friend. _That's a woman who was born to be a fag hag._

During the rest of the work day, Naruto kept moving constantly, directing the placement of pillows inside and mulch outside, hanging artwork and nudging furniture around. All the while, he kept his eyes elsewhere.

Sasuke knew there was more work to do if he was going to get another chance to be with Naruto. Still had some angry defenses to break down.

_And still have to be honest about yourself._

Sasuke watched Naruto leave in his red truck mid-afternoon and knew that another one of his rules was going to be destroyed tonight. 


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto ached all over by the time he unfolded his body from his truck after the forty-five minute drive back to his house.

_It's the sitting that kills ya. Everyone knows this. It's not that you're getting old. Weak abs not with standing._

He knew a day filled with yard work and home staging would take a lot out of him. But he had no idea how fully drained he would be when he finally escaped.

God, what a rollercoaster that day was. By turns tense and uncomfortable, then tense and ecstatic, then tense and awkward. But mostly just tense. And his muscles sure did feel it.

He needed to recover from ... everything. First, a long soak in the tub. Second, order some ramen, and chicken lo mein from Happy Garden. Third, sleep. Lots of sleep.

And fourth: Stop thinking about Sasuke in that damn bathroom.

_Well, three out of four ain't bad._

He walked up to his front porch, where a strong mewl greeted him from the wooden swing.

"Hey, Gamakichi," he said tiredly. "Back for more, baby?" He unlocked his front door and held it open. "Don't suppose you want to come in this time?"

To his surprise, his vagrant sort-of pet immediately leapt off the swing and sauntered inside. It usually only did that on very cold or very wet nights, and tonight was decidedly neither.

_Huh. _Gamakichi must have known about the upcoming ramen. They were both suckers for it. Surely this commitment-phobic cat wasn't adopting him for keeps?

Stranger things have happened. Like Sasuke shutting him in a bathroom and sucking his brains out of his dick.

Naruto gave a full-body shudder at the memory. He couldn't believe that the man who first fucked him senseless then coolly acted like they had never met would ever drop to his knees and turn him to pudding with his tongue like that.

A swirl of black and white by his feet brought his mind back to the present. gamakichi was rubbing a flank against his jeans, marking him with feline scent.

Speaking of scent, Naruto could tell he was pretty ripe from all that manual labor.

Step one: bath. Extra bubbles. And a bottle of moscato. Stat.

Naruto left Gamakichi to its own devices while he lounged in his restored claw foot tub upstairs until the lavender bubbles had disappeared and the water had gone irrevocably cold. The bottle of sweet white wine was half gone, and he could see his tension drain with the cooling bathwater.

As he dried off, he called his favorite delivery place for his usual order. He decided not to get dressed, knowing he was just going to bed not long after eating. He hoped answering the door in only a robe wouldn't seem too lascivious.

He slipped into a perfectly worn, soft, baby blue robe and plopped down on the couch. gamakichi immediately took up residence on his lap.

"You're affectionate tonight," Naruto murmured as he stroked his back. "I suppose everybody needs a friendly touch now and then."

Or one that's something other than friendly. Like scorching. A scorching touch every now and then does the trick, too.

He thought about turning on the TV for some white noise, but the stuff they showed on Saturday night didn't even qualify as good white noise. So he contented himself with petting a purring cat, relishing Gama's rare acquiescence to such domesticity.

Sooner than he expected, the doorbell rang. He snagged his wallet from the entryway table.

"Wow, that was quick," he said as he swung the door open. The rest of his words died in his mouth, which dropped open at the sight of his visitor.

Sasuke.

All six-foot-three of him filled his doorway. He had obviously showered and changed after his day at Itachi's, too, and Naruto was hit with the clean, irresistible scent of his soap and shampoo. The smell brought to mind images of Sasuke in the shower, bubbles and water running down his body. Naruto felt his dick twitch under his loose robe.

"Hey," Sasuke said in that ought-to-be-illegal voice. "You left this behind." He held up Naruto's clippers from the yard work.

"Oh," Naruto said intelligently. He couldn't command his muscles to move. He was keenly aware of how naked he was under the robe. "Uh, thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no trouble," Sasuke said easily. He slowly trailed his gaze up and down Naruto's body, and Naruto felt it like a physical caress.

"So," Sasuke drew out expectantly. "Can I come in?"

Naruto blinked to clear his brain. "Sure. Yeah." He stepped back to let him in. Sasuke brushed against him on his way through the door.

He closed the door and tried to collect himself. _This is fine. He's returning a garden tool. He doesn't fuck within a hundred miles of his home. Except, you know, in his brother's bathroom._

Naruto didn't know whether to jump him or kick him.

"Your place is, uh, not what I expected," Sasuke said slowly, taking in the colour explosion that was Naruto's living room.

"What were you expecting then?" _Something less gay? _

Sasuke shrugged. "Something like what you did at Itachi's, I guess. I figured that was your style."

"My personal style doesn't usually have much to do with the houses I stage," Naruto said. "I would never recommend anyone do their home like mine if they're trying to sell it. But I'm not trying to sell this place."

"It looks like you wanted to use all the colours in the big box of crayons," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked around at the cacophony of disparate artwork, the collection of mismatched furniture, the deep jewel toned walls.

"Well, some of those poor colours never get played with at all," he said lightly. "I was trying to be equal opportunity."

Sasuke turned to him and smiled, a genuine sweet smile, and naruto's breath caught. He was back on the roller coaster. Away from anyone else's eyes, Sasuke felt like perfect sexy boyfriend material. Around other people, though, Sasuke felt like -

Gaara. _Fuck. _

Naruto would not go through that again. _Can't let this one in, _he decided.

No matter how damn good it felt when he was inside.

"I like it," Sasuke decided.

_Huh. _Not what Naruto expected.

"This room looks really, um, comfortable," Sasuke said, looking at the artfully stuffed living room.

"That was the goal," Naruto said, crossing to the other side of the room. "The fireplace is the best part, especially in the damn Konoha winter."

"Not used to that, huh?"

"Not after a few years in Suna," Naruto said. "Last winter was a rude awakening. I camped out here with a big fire every night. Spent all my money on firewood."

Sasuke's eyes grew warm. "Sounds cozy."

Naruto fought a flush. _Why the hell am I telling him all this? It's not like he's going to cuddle with me on the sofa. _

Nope. Sasuke was strictly a closet guy. Or a back room guy.

"So," Naruto drew out. "Garden tool delivery complete. Thank you for that." He rocked on his heels, not sure what to expect or do next. "You know, you really didn't need to go out of your way for my hedge trimmers."

Sasuke made a scoffing sound. "We're practically neighbors."

"Oh? What part of town do you live in?"

"Camden Woods. I have a condo there."

"Really? I would have thought Park Hill for a doctor."

Sasuke made a face. "Too much work."

"What? Walking up the hill?"

"Taking care of one of those old houses."

"Hmm. Low maintenance really is your mission statement, isn't it?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked around the room. His eyes lit up when he found a group of old photos on the mantle.

"Is this you?" he asked, amusement thick in his voice.

This time Naruto couldn't stop the blush. "Yep. Me in all my youthful glory."

"You were adorable." Sasuke studied Naruto's face and hair. "Does it still sit like that?"

"In a heartbeat," Naruto sighed. "Makes me look like an unkempt frat boy, so I keep it trimmed."

"That's too bad. I bet it would feel great through my fingers."

_Gulp._

"Is this your parents in the photo with you?" Sasuke asked gently, seemingly oblivious to the rush he just sent through Ace.

"Yeah." He looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. "I was 16 when this was taken two weeks before their death, on my birthday."

"Sorry," Sasuke said putting the photo back. "I didn't mean to bring up-"

"It's fine. I'm actually willing to talk about them openly, despit what people might think." Naruto said. Naruto's eyes met ebony eyes.

_Those dark eyebrows and tragically beautiful features._

Sasuke smiled softly at him as the conversation faded to nothing. The moment stretched out, and Ace was in danger of getting lost in the silence.

"So," he said, determined to stay true to himself, "You're here, within a hundred miles of -"

The doorbell rang, interrupting Naruto's attempt at exercising his atrophied willpower.

"Shit, my dinner," he said, moving toward the entryway. "Um, just a sec-"

"You're answering the door like that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto self-consciously adjusted the belt of his robe. "I did when you rang. I'm sure delivery people see much worse."

"Why don't you let me get it?" Sasuke pulled out his wallet and headed toward the door.

"Seriously, it's okay," Naruto insisted. "I'm not going to shock anybody. And you don't need to buy my dinner."

"I do if I'm going to steal some of it." Sasuke firmly pushed Naruto back, and the touch of his hand nearly burned through the terry cloth.

Naruto stopped breathing briefly and locked eyes with him. Neither of them moved for a moment until the doorbell sounded again.

"Coming," Sasuke called toward the door. Naruto retreated into the kitchen to get some drinks, marveling at how easy it was for that man to render him non-verbal.

He stood staring into his refrigerator, no clue what to offer Sasuke. In the meantime, he decided to polish off what was left of the moscato. The sweet wine zipped through him and sent a burst of warmth to his blood.

"What do you have to drink?" The illegal voice snuck up on him again.

naruto turned and regarded him. "You're really staying for dinner?"

"I could take it all home with me," Sasuke teased.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. I have Boulevard, Pepsi, Jameson, rum, vodka, some wines. Take your pick."

"Wow, you're pretty stocked. Boulevard for me, please." He reached past Naruto to grab a beer, and Naruto was suddenly disoriented by the man's proximity.

He half stumbled back toward the cabinets for plates and forks.

"Aw, aren't you gonna let me feed you with chopsticks?" Sasuke said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and firmly handed him a plate and fork.

Sasuke opened one of the Happy Garden cartons. "Mmm, I love lo mein."

That deep purr nearly undid Naruto. No man had the right to be that sexy. And a doctor. And in his kitchen. And in the closet.

_Focus._

They sat at the dining table and ate in silence. Naruto didn't think it was wise to encourage him. He had already shown an appalling lack of restraint around this man in close quarters. And in his home was about as close as Sasuke could get.

Gama hopped up on the table to demand a share of the meal. Naruto smiled at the cat with affection.

"Did I forget you, Mr?" he cooed. "I know you're only here for the food, not really for the company." He scooped a pile of the noodles on to a plate and placed it on the floor. "We all know our place in the hierarchy of your affections."

"You have a cat?" Sasuke asked, rather obviously.

"Sort of. I don't think Gama would submit to being anyone's, though. It's a very persistent porch kitty."

Sasuke frowned. "It?"

"Not sure if Gama is a boy cat or girl cat. That's why I call it Gama or Gamakichi. It can be whatever it wants to be."

Sasuke considered it. "You're saying your cat is a transvestite?"

"I'm saying my cat doesn't know what it wants to be."

Naruto didn't intend that to be so pointed, but as the words came out of his mouth, he saw how they could apply to Sasuke. _He doesn't know who he wants to be, either. Doesn't know if he really wants in or not._

Sasuke looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and questioning eyes.

"Or, if Gama does turn out to be a boy cat, he has very shy genitals," Naruto said, putting on a cheerful voice.

_Which would make Gama _nothing _like Saskue._

As if he had read his thoughts, Sasuke gave him a slow, burning smile.

Naruto quickly pushed a big forkful of noodles into his mouth and averted Sasuke's eyes.

The sooner they finished this meal, the sooner Naruto would be out of danger, so he made quick work of the food on his plate.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto as they both ate, but he didn't say much throughout the rest of the meal.

Getting up to clear the table, Naruto couldn't stop a small groan from escaping. He'd been sitting too long again, and his muscles protested.

"Stiff?" Sasuke asked.

He _would _use that word. "All over," Naruto admitted. "I don't usually do much work on my knees like that."

He wanted to swallow his tongue. Was _every _word an innuendo?

He dared a glance at Sasuke's quickly darkening eyes.

_Yep. Every word._

"I can fix that," Sasuke said, low.

"Oh, it's not so bad that I require a visit to the chiropractor," Naruto said, waving him off. "Thanks, though."

Because there was no way he could survive the feeling of Sasuke's slick hands all over his body.

"Nothing clinical, I promise," Sasuke said. "Just an expert massage. You did say something at Itachi's about needing one."

Yes, he did. Naruto's muscles pleaded with him to say yes. His brain screamed at him to politely decline and get this man out of his house. He suddenly knew what Eve was thinking as she gazed at that forbidden fruit.

Except in this case, Sasuke was both the apple and the snake.

"Really, it's not necessary," Naruto said with remarkable restraint. "Fifteen or sixteen hours of sleep, and I should be just fine."

"Come on, you're already dressed for it," Sasuke said, indicating the robe. "And I have some very relaxing massage oils in my car. You'll be good as new when I'm done with you."

"You just happened to have massage oils with you," Naruto said flatly.

Sasuke actually twinkled at him. "You're not the only Boy Scout."

Naruto could feel his last finger hold of control slipping away. It's one thing to swear him off when he can't see Sasuke; it's another thing altogether to breathe his air and still sensibly push him out the door.

"Well, what kinds did you bring?" Naruto asked, as if the right answer would make up his mind. "I don't relish the idea of my house smelling like sandalwood."

Sasuke smiled. "Let me go out to my car to fetch them while you get some towels." He reached the door and turned around. "Don't disappear on me."

Now would be the time to bolt the door and shut him out of his life. Right now. Just move to the door.

Instead, Naruto found himself heading upstairs to the linen closet.

He was halfway down the stairs when Sasuke came through the door.

"Stay there," Sasuke said. "Are the bedrooms upstairs?"

Naruto faltered. "Uh, yeah, but I thought the sofa -"

"Since I don't have my work table, it will be a lot easier for both of us on a flat, soft surface like a bed," Sasuke said, climbing the stairs. "Sofas can get cramped and awkward."

Naruto nodded. It made perfect sense. Of course they were going to be in bed for this. _Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly._

This man was going to eat him alive. _One can only hope._

"I have some good choices for you," Sasuke said, holding up a wicker basket of colourful glass bottles. "Let's get set up."

Sasuke spread the towels carefully on top of the bedspread in the master bedroom while Naruto examined the selections. He opened the lid on almond oil and took in its sweet scent.

"That's a good choice for someone who's new to getting massages," Sasuke said.

Naruto put it back in the basket and picked up a dusky mauve bottle.

"Agarwood, huh?" Naruto said, reading the label. "Is it related to sandalwood? Part of the wood family?"

"They're both tree based, yes," Sasuke said. "This one is infused with the scent of ylang-ylang. It's sort of floral and masculine at the same time."

Naruto opened the lid and inhaled. His senses suddenly popped open and filled with the fragrance, and it made his skin tingle with an unsettled energy. It's like the itch he always felt around Sasuke had been amplified and enlarged.

He looked at Sasuke, who was watching him with dilated eyes.

"Liked that one, did you?" Sasuke rumbled.

"It's definitely, um, of the wood family," Naruto said faintly.

"Is that the one you want to use?"

Naruto nodded and handed him the bottle. He didn't trust himself to say anything, not with his skin alive and on edge like that.

"Good. Lie on your stomach in the middle of the bed," Sasuke said, a decibel lower than normal. "And you can take off the robe if you'd like."

He didn't trust himself to be completely naked, so Naruto kept the robe belted but shrugged out of the sleeves. He crawled into place on the bed and carefully adjusted himself before lying down.

Naruto heard Sasuke take a deep, rough breath behind him as Naruto waited for the first touch of his hands.

"Where does it hurt?" Sasuke asked low.

"Mostly my back, but the arms are a little sore, too. And my thighs. And neck."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm going to start on your back first, okay?"

Naruto murmured his consent and had to fight not to gasp when he felt the first cool drops of oil drip onto his skin. Then Sasuke's large hands smoothed the liquid from his shoulder blades to where the robe stopped low on his waist.

"Are you sure this doesn't violate some sort of doctor policy?" Naruto asked in a strained voice. _You know, the one about not fucking your patients?_

Sasuke dug into a tight muscle between his shoulder blades, and Naruto groaned low. "I guess we'll have to keep this off the books," Sasuke said.

Naruto snorted against the pillow. "You're just breaking all sorts of rules tonight, aren't you?"

_But then again, so are you, Uzumaki._

"Are you complaining about it?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto moaned happily as Sasuke's magic hands opened up his tense back. "Absolutely not," he groaned. "God, did they teach you how to do this in chiropractor school?"

"That's where I learned about human musculature," Sasuke said. "But I really learned how to do this on my mom."

_He learned sensual massage on his mother? _"I'm going to go with eww on that," Naruto said.

Sasuke smacked Naruto's ass lightly. "Not like that, perv," he laughed. "My mom has had a bad back for as long as I can remember. She taught me and Itachi how to help her when the pain got bad. She's the reason I went into chiropractic in the first place."

"Remind me to send you mother a lovely thank-you card," Naruto said.

Naruto let himself fall deeper under the spell of Sasuke's hands as they teased out every ache and kink along his arms and shoulders, then back down to his flank. The scent of the oil intensified as his skin grew hot under Sasuke's touch.

"Agarwood, you said this was?" Naruto mumbled against the pillow. "S'nice. Does it have a medical purpose or something?"

Sasuke chuckled low. "Or something. According to some sources, it's a powerful herbal aphrodisiac."

The floral musky scent of the oil permeated Naruto's skin and made him dizzy with yearning. "I believe it," he sighed. "But why you would need to carry around an external aphrodisiac is beyond me."

Sasuke leaned in closer to reach his shoulder blades. "You're the one who picked it." Naruto felt Sasuke's beard scratch against his ear. "And I most certainly don't need it around you."

Naruto could feel the evidence of that pressing against his hip, and it made him doubly aware of his own throbbing cock pushing against the mattress.

"I'm going to do your thighs and ass now," Sasuke told him as he slowly eased the robe all the way off his body. "It's going to do wonders for your back pain." Naruto heard Sasuke's sharp intake of air once the garment was gone.

"Fuck," Sasuke whispered. "I almost forgot how beautiful your ass was."

Naruto flushed with pleasure - and even sharper arousal. It was good to know he wasn't the only one coming undone with this massage.

"You better not say that to all your patients," Naruto teased. "Someone is bound to sue you with much enthusiasm."

"Trust me," Sasuke rasped. "I've never wanted to say that to any of my patients. I've been thinking about your ass since I first saw you."

He dribbled more oil onto the creamy white buttocks in front of him and made wide, sweeping circles from the top of each mound over to the hip.

Sasuke's fingers knew exactly where to go, exactly where the muscles needed attention, exactly what to do to make Naruto go boneless.

Well, not entirely boneless.

His fingers teased along the crack of Naruto's ass, never quite entering, just driving naruto insane with need. Was he trying to make him beg? Because if Sasuke just pushed in a little further, Naruto would say anything he wanted.

"You have a great back," Sasuke murmured, running his hands up the full length of it.

"Mmm?" Naruto said sleepily. "That's good to know. I've been told my abs lack definition, however."

"Really?" Sasuke paused his movement. "Well, let's have a look then."

Before he could blink, Naruto found himself flipped over and looking up into those beautiful eyes, filled with humor and desire.

"I don't know who told you that crap about your abs," Sasuke said softly, his eyes and fingers tracing the muscles in question. "You look just right to me." He pressed his palm against Naruto's belly and began lightly rubbing in clockwise circles.

Naruto was intently aware of his straining exposed erection, which Sasuke managed to brush against with every movement of his hand against his stomach.

"Are you ticklish?"

Naruto looked at him in sharp alarm. God, if Sasuke started tickling him, he would fall apart. He sounded like a shrieking six-year-old girl when he was being tickled. "A little," he said slowly. "But don't -"

"Don't worry, I won't," Sasuke said, smiling. "Just needed to know how much pressure to apply." Sasuke resumed the circular motion on his stomach, and Naruto would have found it soothing except for the insistent pulse of his cock.

Naruto was at his breaking point. If Sasuke reached just a little lower, he was going to explode all over him. He didn't know how much longer he could hover on the edge of release like this, trapped between wanting to come and wanting this vibrating pleasure to continue indefinitely.

Sasuke's hands stilled on his belly, and Naruto opened his eyes to see his tormentor staring at him intently.

"There's one more stiff muscle I need to address," Sasuke said slowly. He slid down the bed and let his face hover over Naruto's cock. He locked eyes with Naruto's again. "Do you want this?" he asked. His rumbling voice sent vibrations along Naruto's skin, like he could feel the echo in his chest.

He could say no. Sasuke was giving him an out. He could be strong and pull back, send him home. He could.

No, he couldn't.

"Fuck yes," naruto moaned. "Need it, need you."

Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto's cock, making Naruto shudder violently. "Don't come yet," Sasuke said. "This isn't your happy ending."

Naruto felt the wet heat of Sasuke's mouth close over the pulsing head of his cock and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from shooting right then. Had it really been only this afternoon that Sasuke had been with him like this? It felt like another lifetime, another planet. Nothing felt real in this moment except for Sasuke's tongue, Sasuke's lips, Sasuke's head bobbing up and down on him.

Just before he was about to come, Sasuke pulled away.

"What - why did you -" Naruto panted.

"Need to work on your back some more," Sasuke rasped. He flipped Naruto back over in one smooth movement and pushed his knees toward his chest. "This muscle definitely needs more attention."

Sasuke poured more oil along Naruto's crack and slowly worked his finger into the tight hole. Narutp dropped his head weakly to the pillow.

"You're killing me," he whimpered. "Please, Sasuke, please -"

"Shhh." Sasuke pushed a second finger in. "Let me prepare you. I'm gonna sink inside you, soon."

Every muscle that Sasuke had so carefully uncoiled was now drawn up tight, desperate for Sasuke's cock, desperate for release.

He heard the rip and crinkle of a condom being opened, then finally, finally Sasuke's dick teased at Naruto's opening. Naruto pushed out to take him in, and Sasuke slowly slid all the way down in one slow, perfect stroke.

They gasped in unison once he was fully seated.

"The things you do to me," Sasuke whispered. "I didn't know ... it's never..."

"I know," NAruto said. This felt right, like everything he'd been waiting for. They fit perfectly. Their bodies already knew what their stubborn heads kept trying to prevent.

Sasuke began moving in and out of him, angling just right so he brushed Naruto's prostate on every thrust. And each time he did, Naruto helplessly squeaked, a low and breathless sound that quickly turned into his song of desire.

"Hold your ass open," Sasuke grunted. "I want to see my cock sliding into you."

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head. Just when he thought this couldn't get any hotter. Had Sasuke figured out how much dirty talk turned him on?

He reached back and did as he was asked. Sasuke growled low in his throat, a sound that connected directly with Naruto's cock, and Sasuke picked up his pace to a nearly frantic level.

"That's it, fuck, just like that," Sasuke chanted, his words coming in strained grunts keeping time with his hips.

This time Naruto could hear all the sinful sounds of sex, not just the muffled thump of the bar's music. Behind him, he could hear the wet slap of sweaty skin on skin, the slick sucking of Sasuke's mouth on his neck, his own helpless pants and groans.

He wanted this always, wanted this every night, every chance he got. Deep in the swirling mix of passion and lust, he threw out every warning, every caution that had ever stopped him from taking what he wanted.

Naruto squeezed down on Sasuke's pistoning cock, wrenching a groan out of the man behind him.

"Fuck, baby, if you keep doing that," he moaned.

"Need to come, Sasuke," Naruto begged. "Need to feel you."

Sasuke took Naruto's leaking cock in his hand and expertly twisted his hand around. Naruto's breathing sped up suddenly, and then he froze as his orgasm crashed through him. He lurched back against Sasuke and rode out the sensation, lost in his bliss.

He collapsed onto the bed and felt Sasuke resume his pounding into him. Naruto loved that feeling - when he was completely sated and relaxed, he could concentrate on the relentless motion of Sasuke's thick cock in and out of his hot channel.

He squeezed down again, determined to make Sasuke join him in mindlessness.

Sasuke gasped and thrust sharply before slamming home one more time and grunting as he unloaded into the condom.

He collapsed on top of Naruto, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and breathing harshly against his neck.

Naruto could feel sleep steadily overtake him, and the last thing he heard before he dropped off was Sasuke's satisfied, potent voice murmuring in his ear.

"God, what you do to me."


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke woke the next morning with the sun warm on his face and a mop of golden hair on his chest. He had that unsettling feeling of not knowing where he was.

Suddenly, the fog of sleep cleared and he remembered what had brought him to this moment. Naruto's slick skin, the irresistible scent of the oil and Naruto's body, the impossible heat surrounding his cock when they finally gave in to each other.

Sasuke purred deep in his throat. That experience should have satisfied him, should have left him worn out and sated. Instead, it did just the opposite.

After they had rested following the first desperate joining, they found each other twice more in the night, each time a new discovery for each of them. Sasuke hadn't been fully naked in front of Naruto until Naruto had slowly stripped every remaining stitch from his body and pushed him into the shower so he could de-oil their bodies. Then Naruto proceeded to lick every place his tongue could reach.

They both passed out, drunk on each other after their third coupling. Sasuke hadn't meant to spend the night, though he knew that once he closed his eyes they weren't going to open again while it was still dark out.

He'd never actually slept next to another man like this. Not once in all his years of being sexually active. He was hardly a virgin, but this was definitely virgin territory.

Naruto stirred slightly in his sleep and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist, treating the bigger man like a human pillow. He breathed deeply and made a sleepy, satisfied sound that echoed through Sasuke's body.

This was expressly against the rules. This was what he needed to avoid, so he didn't let himself believe he could have it full time.

But this felt good. Right, even.

His physical need had deepened into something else, something scary. He could see a lifetime of mornings waking up to this very sight, a lifetime of evenings filled with massages and Chinese food and that fireplace.

He shouldn't be wishing on stars that were so far out of his reach. He should run away before he was so far caught in this pleasant trap that it would destroy him to have to leave it.

But he couldn't make himself do what he needed to do. In this room with Naruto, he was himself, and himself was completely content and at home.

He wound his arms around Naruto's body and hugged him closer, deeply breathing in his scent and willing time to stand still.

The movement caused Naruto to wake up further. He made a noise that was half groan, half moan, all sexy.

"Morning," he mumbled. "What time is it?"

Sasuke twisted his body to find the alarm clock. "Just after ten."

"Christ," Naruto sighed. "I hardly ever sleep this late."

"You probably actually sleep during the night most of the time, though," Sasuke smiled.

"Mmmm, true." Naruto slowly pressed wet kisses into Sasuke's chest. "Something disrupted my sleep cycle."

"A couple of times," Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto rolled onto his back and stretched his nude body, grunting with the pleasure of reawakening his muscles. Sasuke's cock stirred in appreciation.

"Mmmm, I can't lie around here all day. Shika is coming over for brunch any time now."

A bolt of jealousy smacked Sasuke in the gut. "Shika?" he asked in a tight voice.

"My best friend," Naruto said. "Standing Sunday thing." He curled onto his side to face Sasuke. "You want to join us? We're headed to Mass Street to that great bakery and café."

Sasuke's heart fell. More than anything right now, he wanted to be able to say, sure, absolutely, I'd love to meet your friend, let's make a day of it.

But none of those things were possible. Not today. Would they ever be?

"I can't," Sasuke whispered, knowing this could cause things to cool between them. "I haven't been home much in the last two days, so..."

Naruto's sleepy smile faded sadly from his face. "Of course. Right. Well, a guy can dream, right?" He threw off the cover and started to rise.

Sasuke tugged him back down and position himself over him. "You don't have to go right this moment, do you?" he whispered against Naruto's throat.

Naruto took a deep breath, as if to fortify himself. "You can't keep doing this, Sasuke."

"Doing what?" Sasuke played innocent, but he knew exactly what Naruto meant. Instead of acknowledging the real issue that lay between them, Sasuke licked up the side of Naruto's neck, swirling his tongue into his ear. He'd discovered that trick last night when Naruto lost the ability to speak the first time he'd done it.

"You know what," Naruto said, his words strangled by a bolt of lust. "Despite yesterday, I really have sworn off closet cases. It's _my _rule." He moved his hands to Sasuke's chest to push him off.

Sasuke swiftly grabbed both wrists and pinned them to the bed. "We both broke a lot of rules last night," Sasuke said, his face hovering over Naruto's. "The night's not over yet."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "And that bright sun in the window?"

"Moonlight," Sasuke murmured against his mouth.

"Nice try, Romeo," Naruto said.

"The night's not over as long as we're in this bed," Sasuke said, capturing his eyes and holding them fast. He ground his hips into Naruto's to emphasize their shared need.

He saw Naruto's resolve crumbling, and Sasuke took advantage.

"This bright moonlight is giving me a perfect view of your body, you know," Sasuke rumbled, his mouth pressed to Naruto's neck. "Must be a really full moon tonight."

He released Naruto's wrists so he could touch some of that bared skin, and he noticed that Naruto kept his hands perched above his head. Sasuke took that as a hint – and as an offering.

He feasted on Naruto's body with his mouth and hands, relishing every helpless sound he pulled from his lover.

"Mmmm, want to eat you up," Sasuke growled. "So fucking delicious, your sweat, your skin, your cock. Hungry for you."

Sasuke teased Naruto's nipples with his tongue and teeth, chewing lightly on the hard nubs, wanting Naruto to lose his mind in the overwhelming sensation. His skin felt alive and warm and glowing under his tongue, and it drove him to seek out the other sensitive spots he'd already discovered on Naruto's body.

Sasuke had wondered if this would be less exciting, exploring territory that had already been conquered. Part of the thrill of fucking strange men in dark corners was that he never knew what to expect, and each man was tasty in different ways.

Sasuke loved the variety he found in his past encounters. Loved discovering new flavors, new beautiful bodies. It kept him hungry for the next new flavor because once he'd had someone, he never went back for more. He couldn't see the point - or the reward.

But as he drew his tongue along familiar flesh, Sasuke suddenly saw the appeal of revisiting one partner over and over. The taste, the feel - none of it was boring. Instead, Naruto was quickly becoming his favorite meal, one he wanted to savor slowly. The kind he kept ordering at his favorite restaurant even though he knew the menu was filled with interesting options.

It's just that now he knew exactly how good Naruto was, and he didn't want to waste any time with someone new who could potentially disappoint.

Sasuke pulled back to look at Naruto's flushed face and quivering body.

"How do you want me?" Sasuke rasped, slowly stroking Naruto's cock. "Want my cock inside you? Your cock in my mouth? My hand? Whatever you want. Anything you want. Tell me."

Naruto's eyes were dilated to full dark. "M-mouth," he moaned. "Suck me. Please."

"Mmm, excellent choice." Sasuke engulfed his cock in one sudden motion, drawing a shocked gasp from Naruto.

"Ohhh, can't, can't," Naruto panted. "Gonna make me ... so good..."

"Then come," Sasuke rumbled. "Come for me. Want to drink you, all of you." He sucked sharply on the head of Naruto's cock and tightly jerked the shaft.

Naruto grunted suddenly and unloaded in Sasuke's waiting mouth. Sasuke kept his mouth on the spasming cock while he kept his eyes on Naruto's bliss-filled face.

He pulled his mouth off Naruto's cock with a wet pop and licked his lips with a satisfied hum.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Excellent choice."

The taste of Naruto in his mouth strengthened his need for release, and Sasuke maneuvered to his knees and hovered over him. He needed to come badly, but he didn't want Naruto to do anything for him but recover.

"Gonna come all over you," Sasuke gasped, furiously pulling on his cock, pushing himself over the edge. He arched his back and came with a rough jerk, letting his seed dribble onto Naruto's belly.

Spent, Sasuke collapsed bodily on top of Naruto, letting the sticky, warm fluid smear between them. He wanted Naruto to smell like him for just a little longer.

_Mine_, he thought.

Even though his rules had no allowance for any "mine," it was just so easy to say "fuck the rules" during an afterglow.

Eventually, he slid to the side to free Naruto from his own heavier body. Truthfully, though, he could have happily fallen back asleep right there.

"Mmmm," Naruto purred and stretched out. "I just love it when you talk dirty."

Sasuke lifted his head to look at him. "Oh really? That's what does it for you?"

"Oh, a lot of things do it for me, but that's definitely at the top of my list," Naruto said. "Especially with that voice."

Sasuke filed that away for next time. It looked as though he'd have to convince Naruto anew every time, especially if Naruto decided to get serious about this closet cases policy. Sasuke needed to use all the weapons at his disposal.

"Well, Cinderella," Naruto sighed, "Ball's over. Shoe's gone. We have to get out of this bed. Or pumpkin. Whatever."

_Damn_. Now Sasuke had to perform a rather delicate extraction and get himself out of Naruto's house while still leaving the door open for more in the future.

"Cinderella, huh? Does that make you my Fairy Godmother?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto grinned. "Got the fairy part right. And possibly the magic wand. Don't know if I have the power to grant wishes, though."

Sasuke loved that smile, loved the way it illuminated his beautiful face. Captivated, he leaned in to steal another kiss.

Naruto dodged the move and slid out of bed. "Nope. The night is officially over. Time to face the day." He winked at Sasuke and strode naked into the bathroom.

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on that perfect, tight ass until it disappeared. He sighed and, with effort, pulled his body out of bed.

Naruto's bedroom was on the top floor of his quirky Victorian house, and its window had a good view of both the street below and, off in the distance, of the taller campus buildings.

Sasuke heard the shower spurt to life in the adjoining bathroom as he leaned against the tall window and took in the view.

He saw his black Acura parked in the driveway and spotted a couple of cyclists speed by. Across the street, a family was returning from church, and another neighbor who probably never went to church was working on his yard.

This was a great neighborhood. A place to really live, not just a building to sleep in and play video games, which is how he saw his condo. He could picture himself here, sitting with Naruto on that big front porch while Gama patrolled the yard in front of their crayon-crazy funky house.

His blood froze at a sudden realization: He had spent the night at the very visible, very recognizable house of a gay man. An out gay man. In his own town. His smallish Konoha town. His car was in the driveway. There were people all over the street who would see him leave this morning.

Privacy was a myth, he knew that. No such thing. All it took was one person recognizing him and connecting the dots – just one client or one in-law of his own neighbors – and then his carefully kept secret would collapse on top of him.

_This. Is why. There are rules. _

He had to get out of here. Now.

Sasuke threw on the clothes he found scattered around the bedroom and hurriedly tugged on his shoes. He was at the door of the room before he realized he hadn't even said goodbye to Naruto.

Naruto. God, he didn't want to do this to him. It seemed like every time they got close, Sasuke would do something to push the reset button.

He had to say something now, or there would be no coming back. And in spite of this crippling fear, he knew he couldn't stay away from Naruto.

"Hey Naruto?" he called out to be heard over the shower.

"Yeah?" Naruto shouted back.

"I've got to head out. You have that brunch thing, right?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

There was a pause, and Sasuke wondered if he needed to repeat himself. The sound of the shower tapered off and Naruto appeared in the bathroom door, a towel slung low on his waist and water still dripping onto his face from his hair.

"Right. Brunch," Naruto said without emotion. "Which you can't go to. Because you have to go. To your own house."

Sasuke felt himself split perfectly in two, watching the water make trails down Naruto's chest and wanting to kiss away that disappointed look on his face. But he couldn't. Fear – that powerful, ruthless motivator – was pulling him out the door.

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, or ask something, but Sasuke couldn't bear to hurt him anymore with his inevitable answer.

"I'll see you later." That false promise, that door to leave open a crack, even as he was making his way back to the bedroom door.

"Hey, Naruto! You aren't still asleep, are you?" A man's voice traveled up the stairs from the front door.

Sasuke froze and swiveled his head back to Naruto.

"That would be Shikamura. Who is early," Naruto confirmed. He quickly pulled on some jeans and tugged a T-shirt over his moist skin. "Want to meet him?" he asked with a voice full of dejection.

_Fuck. _Sasuke had hoped to escape without a witness.

"I've really got to go."

"Go then. I'll make your gracious apologies."

Sasuke was stopped by Naruto's eyes in the moment before he fled, and the pain he saw in them nearly made him stay. But, coward that he was, Sasuke couldn't afford to take that chance. His head was pulling him one way, and his heart was tugging another.

The tug-of-war inside him was tearing him apart.

So he tucked his head into his chest and barreled past Naruto's startled friend on his flight outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Sasuke? Why do you have to hurt Naruto? Where is the proud stuck up Uchiha that we all know?<strong>

**HeHe. Thank you to everyone for reading so far. I do have bad news...I'll going away for acouple of days and not sure if i will have internet or not :( Sad I know.**  
><strong>I will be taking my laptop and working my ass off on this FanFic for everyone!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you so much for all of your reviews and liking my story. It means so much to me and keeps me going. <strong>

**But after reading this...it makes you wonder...what's going to happen next.**

**.Fox**


	12. Chapter 12

**How much do you guys love me? Just stayed up all night to give you these three chapters. I swear I'm spolling you guys. But then again...I love this story just as much. :) Enjoy reading them! And PRAY I have internet when I get to my destination so I can keep adding to it. **  
><strong>3 <strong>  
><strong>.Fox<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto helplessly watched his fears came true as Sasuke fled from being seen with him in the daylight. And worse, his best friend – who knew, that he knew he should have known better – witnessed it.<p>

"Was that ..." Shika started, perplexed. "That wasn't... was it?"

"Oh, right, let me introduce you," Naruto said sarcastically, helplessly. "Shika, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's shy, you see, so he's hiding from you. From me."

Naruto slumped onto the sofa and let his head fall back against the cushions. Gama immediately jumped onto his lap and snuggled against him, as if he/she could tell he needed some comfort.

_Creepy little psychic cat, _he thought affectionately as he stroked the soft fur that curled up to meet his hand.

"Who is Sasuke?" Shikamaru sat close beside him and turned to face him. "Not the guy from before? From Sparks?"

"The one and only," Naruto sighed.

"Your hot hookup was Dr. Uchiha?"

"You know him?"

"By name. Didn't know he had that face," Shika said. "He ran out of here like he was on fire."

"Well, he _is _pretty hot," Naruto sighed.

Shikamaru peered intently at Naruto, whose face revealed every emotion he wanted to hide.

"Spill," he said.

Naruto filled him in on how Sasuke had re-entered his life through Itachi, and about the sinful massage that led to this awkward morning. He kept some of the juicier details to himself, wanting to hold them close to his chest to warm him when he was alone.

"Well, you wanted to bring him home in the first place, didn't you," Shika said with a short sigh. "And he just showed up for you."

"Yeah, he shows up like the Great Gazoo," Naruto said. "I'm the only one who can see him when he's gay."

"The Great Gazoo!" Shika squeaked. "Ah, childhood."

"I promised myself no more guys in closets," Naruto continued miserably, "and now I just can't seem to escape this one."

Shika stayed silent after that and rubbed Naruto's hand reassuringly.

"How about we head over to WheatFields," Shika decided. "I'm feeling like waffles. And you need to finish dressing before that can happen."

Naruto gently lifted Gama off his lap, and it gracefully leapt to the floor. He opened the front door to let Gama out, but the cat surprised him by jumping back onto Naruto's place on the couch and curling up in the warm spot he left behind.

_Huh. _This cat kept surprising him. Now all of a sudden Gama was a house cat, not a porch stray. He made a note to pick up some proper cat food and a dish on his way back.

"Well, looks like _someone _wants to stay at least," Shika observed, nodding toward the comfortable cat.

_Yeah. It's a start, I guess._

They snagged a great seat by the front window at WheatFields Bakery so they could watch the Sunday crowds strolling by.

"So back to the topic at hand," Shika announced as he tucked into his grilled portabella sandwich. "Dr. Uchiha. You like him? Aside from the closet thing? And the running away? There's something to like?"

"There's lots to like," Naruto said. "He makes me feel..." he trailed off. _He makes me feel. Haven't done that in months._

"So, next question: Do you think he's worth it? All this heartache you're feeling right now, the hiding away from the world that you'd have to do if you want to see him again?"

Naruto paused. Was he? At times Naruto was ready to believe all the impossible dreams could happen with Sasuke. And then the morning came.

"He might be," he said finally. "I just don't know if I'm strong enough to go through another Gaara if Sasuke turns out to be not strong enough in the end."

"Well, if he turns out to be another Gaara, he'll have to answer to me," Shikamaru said fierce and low.

Naruto's throat tightened suddenly. Shika was such a good and loyal friend, offering to take on anyone who bruised Naruto's heart. He wanted Sasuke to be the one to fight for him, to be with him. Instead, Naruto was going to be the one fighting to help keep the world at bay if he decided to let Sasuke back in.

He looked out the window to let that tightness ease. Just as he looked up, he spotted his Web site architect strolling by.

Naruto ducked his head down to avoid eye contact, but Neji had clearly already seen him and stopped until Naruto looked up again.

"Hmph, speaking of men who are hot for you," Shikamaru muttered. He gave his student worker an acknowledging wave, which was all the encouragement Neji needed to come to their table.

Naruto gritted his teeth, bracing himself for more innuendo and body critique.

"Hey boss," Neji said, giving Naruto a sly, sidelong smile. "Naruto. Good to see you again."

Naruto nodded briefly and cursed his weakness for free blowjobs.

"It's funny that I spotted you here," Neji continued. "You still owe me some photos, you know."

"I remember, yes," Naruto said. "And I have some. Just need to get them off my camera."

"I could stop by your house when you're ready to get them off," Neji nearly purred. "Then we could take care of everything all at once. Maybe even hit the gym like we talked about."

Shika rolled his eyes covertly. Naruto fought the urge to giggle.

Naruto's phone blessedly rang before he had to invent an excuse. He didn't recognize the number, but at this moment he didn't care.

"I'll send over the photos I have so far when I get home," he told Neji. "I'd better take this." He smiled faintly as a goodbye and stepped outside to take the call.

"Hey Naruto, it's Karin," Itachi's fiancé chirped. "How are those weary bones?"

Naruto was glad to hear her happy voice.

"Oh, it's all good. All my bones are good," Naruto said, putting on his flirty persona. "Ask anyone."

"Anyone in particular I should ask?" she said, all sly and knowing.

Naruto started. _She doesn't know. She couldn't. I mean, we just...no way. _"Any hot guy you come across," he said, recovering. "It's important to get a broad sample for statistical purposes."

"I'll keep that in mind for my yenta duties," she said.

"Looking into a new career?"

"You're my first test subject," she said. "If it goes as well as I expect, I'll go pro and leave the precious little fifth-graders behind. Help all the gay men I meet find their soul mates."

_If only it were that easy._

"More power to you, sister," Naruto said.

"So, you should come over for the open house next Sunday," she said, as if the decision were already made. "See the final transformation and then tell me all about your dream guy."

"I don't know, sweetie," he said. "You guys are going to be awfully busy getting ready for the open house, and my love life is hardly a priority on your to-do list."

"Oh please, it's my new favorite priority," she said. "All my friends are already married, so there's nobody else to play with like this."

"I'm so glad I could provide yet another service to the Uchiha household," Naruto drawled. "How is it that you aren't already somebody's fag hag?"

"I was just waiting for one who was worthy."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be. I have great plans for your love life," she announced.

This could get sticky. He was already in too deep with Karin's future brother-in-law, and now she wanted to fix him up on dates. As if things could get more awkward.

"Oh, and don't forget, you didn't take all the awesome after photos you needed yesterday," Karin said after Naruto's long pause.

Naruto winced. A real reason to go. He did want to show off the transformation in Itachi's house. And it would remove a reason for Naruto to keep calling him.

"You're absolutely right. I need to do that." Naruto took a deep breath, preparing to re-enter the ring. "Okay. I'll stop by."

"Excellent. You know what, why don't you come over tonight, too?" she said. "We're going to burn that yard waste from yesterday and do s'mores and hotdogs and stuff. An old-fashioned campfire cookout."

Naruto's sense of self-preservation kicked in just in time. He could not handle another minute having to pretend he wasn't hopelessly into Sasuke, who would most definitely be present.

"I'd better get some work done here, actually," he said. "But you guys have fun with your weenie roast."

Karin sighed into the phone. "Well, it won't be nearly so entertaining without you here."

"Baby doll, if Itachi already bores you like that, I would rethink your upcoming housing arrangement."

Karin laughed. "Oh, but he's good for sooo many other fun things."

_If he's anything like his brother... _"I have no doubt. You'll have to tell me all about them next Sunday."

"That's a promise. The open house starts at one, so Itachi and I were thinking of doing lunch about that time and just monopolizing a table at a restaurant for the afternoon."

"Sounds wonderful, actually." And it did. As long as he didn't have to play pretend all afternoon and hold himself back from going down on Sasuke under the table. If he was there. Which he hoped didn't happen. Or possibly not.

"So it's Itachi's house just before one, then on to the Gaf," she confirmed. "We'll get your love life straightened out."

They both paused, then said in unison, "So to speak."

Ah, he liked her. But could he really be friends with her without losing himself in Sasuke?

And did he even want to?

He returned to the table where Shika was, he was relieved to see, alone.

"Looks like we'll have to interrupt our regular Sunday programming next week," Naruto said as he sat down. "Work calls."

Shikamaru frowned. "I thought you don't work on Sunday. I thought it was your thing."

"I was presented with a compelling reason."

The frown remained. "Does this have anything to do with your escape artist?"

Naruto started. "How did –" he stopped himself. "With luck, he won't be there anyway," he said dismissively.

"Mm-hmm." Shika was unconvinced. He fixed Naruto with a steady look.

Naruto stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"So, you _don't _want him to show up."

"I'm still incredibly pissed with him," Naruto protested. "My anger has barely begun to cook."

"Mm-hmmm."

Naruto took a defiant bite of waffles.

Shika sighed and dug into his meal. "Well, for those of us keeping a tally, you now have two hot guys after you."

"Oh yes," Naruto drawled. "Envy me. It is to envy. I'm not in three kinds of hell here or anything."

"At the very least, you should tell Neji where you stand," Shika said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were keeping him on the hook in case you need an emergency fuck buddy."

"No!" Naruto squeaked, a little too quickly. "Well," he hedged, "would that be so very awful?"

Shkiamaru shook his head. "Greedy, greedy, greedy."


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday evening, Sasuke made the trip to once again to help dispose of the yard waste he helped to create the day before at Itachi's house.

Technically, his presence wasn't required for this activity. In fact, it might be a more romantic night for Itachi and Karin without him there. But after spending the long afternoon pacing around his condo until he was ready to crawl out of his skin, Sasuke needed to get out of there.

What a mess he had made of things with Naruto. He had wanted to extricate himself carefully, leaving the door cracked open for future encounters. Instead, he had exploded through that door, leaving it in tatters. And he couldn't stop seeing Naruto's fallen, disappointed face.

It all came down to cowardice, the enemy of his life since he first realized that girls didn't hold the expected kind of interest for him.

And, worse, he felt all alone in this struggle that he was fighting against himself. Alone by his own design, of course, but that didn't negate the empty feeling of not being able to talk to anyone about this.

Maybe if Naruto would ever speak to him again, they could talk about these things. That is, if Sasuke was able to keep his hands to himself once they were in the same room.

Not a likely scenario.

By the time he got to Itachi's house, his brother and Karin had already started feeding branches into the small fire pit on the back patio. Given the size of the burn pile and the size of the fire area, this was going to take a while.

"Hey, bro," Itachi called. "Perfect timing. Can you start breaking up some of those larger branches into burnable lengths? I need to go get the saw to work on the thickest ones."

"On your way inside, you can put these in the fridge." Sasuke handed Itachi a six-pack of Boulevard beer, his standard hostess gift.

"Ah, that's my brother." Itachi patted him on the back in a manly fashion and headed inside.

Sasuke bent down to pick up some branches, and he felt a light smack on his butt.

"Hey cutie," Karin grinned.

"Hey yourself," he smiled. "You're smacking the wrong brother's ass, you know."

"Well, you guys share some DNA, so my hand must have gotten you confused."

"I can't tell you how many girls have told me that."

"How many girls tell you what?" Itachi returned with cutting tools.

"About the power of the Uchiha ass," Karin said.

"Oh, well, yeah," Itachi shrugged. "Nothing like a powerful ass."

_You have no idea, _Sasuke thought, his mind shifting directly to Naruto's delectable backside. _And you need to keep having no idea._

"Babe, why don't you go get the food that we're going to roast," Sasuke said. "Sasuke and I will keep the fire going."

"This feels backward, anthropologically speaking," Itachi frowned comically. "Building fire is man's work, woman."

"Yeah, about that," Karin said. "Get used to things being backward."

"Hmpf. Okay," Itachi said. "But only because everything feels so good backwards." He waggled his eyebrows and jogged back into the house.

"Did I just learn something about your sex life with my little brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Depends on how good you are at reading between the lines," she said, throwing more twigs into the flames.

"Truly, no more talk about my brother and sex," Sasuke pleaded. "There are things you just don't want to know about family members."

Karin brushed her hands onto her jeans and sat down in one of the Adirondack chairs to take up the rest of her supervisory role in the burning of shrubbery.

"Fine. Then let's talk about _your _sex life."

Sasuke fought a blush. He wanted to say, 'what sex life?' which usually would be exactly accurate. But not lately.

"By all means," Sasuke said with a bravery he didn't feel.

After checking that Itachi was out of sight and earshot, Karin turned to Sasuke and fixed him with an unblinking stare.

"I know," she announced.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "Know what?"

"About you."

Her Cheshire cat smile was starting to irk him. "Can you be more specific?"

She leaned far back in her seat to make sure Itachi was out of range. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Sasuke felt the blood drain completely from his face, but he forced himself to stay calm. "Why in the world would you say that?"

"Naruto," she said simply.

He was instantly, irrationally furious. Had Naruto said something to Karin while they were decorating the house yesterday – while Sasuke had been sweating outside? Was Naruto really that guy?

"Did Naruto –" He cut himself off before he gave away more. But it was too late. Karin's triumphant look told him the jig was up.

"I knew it!" she whispered excitedly. "I mean, it was written all over your faces at lunch!"

Sasuke swallowed with difficulty. "So Naruto didn't tell you or anything?"

"No!" Karin said, sounding offended. "I'll have you know my gaydar is the gold standard. I could just tell."

Sasuke scanned his periphery for Iatchi, then leaned in toward Karin. "How long have you known? About me, I mean?"

Karin was taken down a peg. "Well, just since Naruto. It was the way you looked at him."

That brought a small measure of relief. At least he hadn't been careless before Naruto had made him lose all control over his rules.

"So, you didn't have any suspicions before?" he asked carefully.

"That you were gay? Are you kidding? I mean, it's not like I've seen you date at all, but you've either got a mild case of gayness or you're the most carefully closeted guy I've ever seen."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Gold standard gaydar, huh?"

"Hey! Cut me a break already! The only other guy I usually see you around is your brother." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And I'm feeling an ewww coming on at the implications of that."

"All right," Itachi called out, his hands full of platters and baskets. Sasuke jumped up from his seat and away from the heart-racing conversation he was having with Karin.

"We've got brats, fat-free turkey dogs for you, my dear, and the requisite marshmallows, graham crackers and Hershey bars," Itachi said.

"In other words, health food," Sasuke said, stepping forward to take some of the food.

"Exactly."

Karin took the rest of the food from his arms. "Sweetie, can you go get us some drinks now? I believe I saw Sasuke walk in with beer. And can you make me some iced tea? Pretty please?"

"That was my next stop, yes." Itachi pecked her on the lips and returned to the house.

Sasuke stabbed some meat on skewers and kept his eyes away from Karin's, trying to forestall any further uncomfortable conversation. It didn't work.

"So, was I right about Naruto, too?"

"You mean that he's gay?" Sasuke asked with fake disinterest. "I'm pretty sure he made that clear up front."

"No, damn it," she huffed. "About you and Naruto. There was a thing between you yesterday at lunch. Did something happen?"

_Man, what _didn't _happen_. There was no use hiding this; Karin was proving to be frightfully good at coming to the right answer without showing her work.

"Yes," he sighed.

"At lunch?" she persisted.

"And after. And before, actually."

"Really," Karin drew out. "Before? As in before yesterday or just before lunch?"

"Before yesterday. I'd met him last week at a place called Sparks here in town."

"But you didn't seem like you –" Karin let this sink in. "Oh, honey. That must have just thrown you to see him again."

"To say the least, yes." Sasuke was gratified to hear how quickly Karin understood how awkward it had been for him.

"You know, I invited him here to our weenie roast," she said.

Sasuke sat up straighter in his chair. "Is he –"

"No. Said he had things to do." She tilted her head to look at him. "Are you disappointed? Or not?"

"Both," Sasuke admitted. "I don't know. Things are kind of a mess there. My mess, not his."

"Because you're not out?"

"In a nutshell."

"Well, you could always –"

"Not an option."

Karin opened her mouth to say more, but she spotted Itachi returning with the drinks and trotted over to help him.

Sasuke poked at the fire with one of the tree branches and watched as the flames spurted higher. _Easy as that, isn't it? You could always come out. You could always turn everything upside-down and see if it all falls to shit._

"Oh, you know what, babe?" Karin lightly touched Itachi's arm. "We're going to need napkins and plates and stuff. And maybe some condiments. Ooh, and the buns for the hotdogs – we need the buns."

"I'm really just a pack mule here," Itachi grumbled.

"No, you're my big strong man," Karin cooed and slowly kissed him.

Itachi walked back to the house with a goofy smile on his face.

Sasuke regarded Karin. "You use that 'big strong man' line whenever you want someone to do your bidding."

"Shhh," she chided. "I keep your secrets, you keep mine."

_Oh God. She definitely needs to keep this secret. _"Please do."

"It's that important?" she asked. "To be a secret, I mean?"

"Yes," he said fervently.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Karin furrowed her brow. "Is it Itachi –"

Sasuke cut her off. "Do NOT tell Itachi," he said sharply. "Of all the people you're not going to tell, he's at the very top of the list."

Karin sat back and slowly nodded. It didn't look like she agreed with him, but Sasuke could tell that she was going to do as he asked.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked kindly. "About Naruto? About other things?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Okay. Then, what do you _want _to do?"

Sasuke's mind flashed to the view from Naruto's bedroom – the happy street below, Naruto's cozy house and all-knowing cat. For the first time in his life, when he thought about what he wanted from a man, he didn't automatically think naked thoughts. He thought about making a home – making a life with someone. With Naruto.

Before Sasuke was forced to answer that loaded question, Itachi returned with his latest pack of supplies.

"Will there be anything else, madam?" he asked in a bad British accent.

"That will do for now, Jeeves," Karin replied airily.

"Was Jeeves ever that sarcastic?" Sasuke asked.

Karin just looked at him. "Have you ever actually read Jeeves? Because clearly it wasn't very closely if you missed the sarcasm."

"Dude, eyes on the fire," Itachi said to Sasuke. The fire in question was starting to flag thanks to inattention. "Enough book talk. It was books, right?" he checked with his fiancé. "The Jeeves thing?"

"Good catch, honey." Karin kissed him sweetly.

Sasuke felt a sudden pang of unfocused jealousy. Not of Itachi or Karin specifically, but of what they had. Would he ever be able to sit around a fire pit with his brother and Karin and just casually lean over to kiss Naruto?

And it was always Naruto in all these new, fuzzy dreams he had now – not just "some guy." All "guys" have been replaced by only Naruto in his future hopes.

Now that Karin had run out of chores for itahci to do, they settled down into the business of roasting and eating and maintaining the fire.

It was a perfect night for sitting outside and making a little campfire. The cloudless sky revealed a faint cover of stars, and the late spring air was just cool enough to make the fire a welcome addition to the party.

The only thing marring it for Sasuke was that he was once again relegated to third wheel status. More than ever, his solitary life rubbed him the wrong way, especially since he'd had a taste – a sniff – of what else he could have.

When they had all finished their meals, Karin sent Itachi inside once more for trash bags.

"Okay, but next time, I expect some assistance," Itachi said sternly, but smiling.

Once Iatchi was safely out of range, Karin returned to their parallel conversation, just as if no time had passed.

"Okay. Not telling Itachi. Gotcha," she nodded. "I think you're underestimating him, though."

"For now, I'll stick with my original estimates," Sasuke mumbled.

"And what are you going to do about Naruto?"

"Well, that's a little sticky."

"Um, ew."

Sasuke smacked her lightly on the arm. "Not like that." He considered it. "Well, maybe a little –"

Karin slugged him back. Harder.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, serious again. "I don't know if he will even look at me again after how I ran out this morning."

"It was bad?"

"There was a witness."

Karin winced in sympathy. Then she patted his leg. "I'll do some investigating on your behalf. We'll fix it."

Sasuke's fear sensors kicked up a notch. "Miss Karin," he said slowly, "what are you –"

"Hang on," she interrupted. She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text. "We need refills. It will keep him inside a little longer."

"Naruto is coming to the open house next Sunday," Karin said, picking up the conversation again. "I'll get to the bottom of things."

That sounded innocent enough, but Sasuke was still a little wary. "How very sixth grade of you. 'Ask Jennifer to ask Cody if Bobby thinks I'm cute,'" he said in a high voice.

"Don't mock the time-honored ways of the yenta," Karin said solemnly.

Her phone trilled with a new text alert. "Itachi says, 'stop texting me around,'" she said with affection. "And he says you need to stoke the fire."

"Bossy brother," Sasuke muttered with a smile.

He put more wood on the fire and sat back in his lounge chair. "You know, it feels good to talk about this," he said. "I've never been able to tell anyone before."

Karin reached over and took his hand in her smaller one. "You can call me absolutely any time, babe," she said. "I'm so lucky to be getting you as a brother, and I want to be there for you."

Tears pricked at Sasuke's eyes. "Ah, if only I went for girls," he sighed. "I would have stolen you away from Itachi, brotherhood be damned."

"What was that?" Itachi called out. Sasuke stiffened. What had he heard exactly?

"Brotherhood be damned, huh?" Itachi continued.

"Sasuke is regretting not stealing me away from you," Karin said. Sasuke felt a surge of gratitude for his new confidante.

"As if there would be a contest," Itachi scoffed. "I'm clearly prettier."

"And in more need of someone to crack the whip," Sasuke retorted.

"That too," Itahi said, plopping himself down in the chair next to Karin. "Okay, folks. This pack mule is done for the night. Any more fetching is up to you."

Karin smiled at him. "Such rewards for you tonight, love," she purred.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Do I need to make myself scarce?"

"Are you kidding? You're doing the rest of the cleanup, lazyass," Itachi said. "Jeeves has retired for the evening."

"Tell Sasuke about that client call you got this morning," Karin prompted.

Itachi launched into a spirited telling of the latest of his Stupid Client Encounters, and Sasuke settled into his chair to listen.

This night – this comfortable night by an outdoor fire, watching the stars pop out of the sky and listening to Itachi's tales of woe from his work – this was what Sasuke was so scared of losing if he came out.

The question he now faced was if gaining Naruto was worth sacrificing these moments? 


	14. Chapter 14

A week later – seven visits from Gama, two texts from Neji, three calls from Shika and absolutely nothing from Sasuke – Naruto drove to Itachi Uchiha's open house to take the last of his after photos.

He was equally eager and terrified of the thought of seeing Sasuke there. From the short time he'd known these brothers, it was clear that wherever he saw Itachi, he would see Sasuke. But after the disastrous morning after a week ago, Naruto didn't know if he'd ever see Sasuke again – except in his fevered dreams.

He managed pretty well to keep thoughts of Sasuke out of his head during his waking hours – well, managed to yell at his brain every time those rogue thoughts popped up. Which was pretty damn often.

But at night, his subconscious seized control and let him live out every impossible fantasy, hear every sweet word Sasuke would never say out loud. At least not in front of people.

Still, as he pulled off the highway and navigated to Itachi's house, Naruto was looking forward to seeing Karin and her fiancé. It hadn't taken long at all for Karin to make herself comfortable in his life, and Naruto found he welcomed the intrusion. Even after a year in his new town, he didn't really hang out with many people apart from Shikamaru and the Ino and Choji tag team very infrequently. It would be nice to expand his circle of friends to include Karin and Itahci.

Which was insane, of course. Being friends with even just Karin meant that he would be automatically thrown in the way of Sasuke, who tended to bolt whenever there were witnesses. How many times could he let himself get hurt like that?

Apparently at least one more time. He pulled into Itachi's driveway and braced for the sight of Sasuke.

Karin opened the door at his knock with a big, cat-who-ate-the-canary grin on her face.

"It's the magician!" she beamed. "Come and see what you have wrought."

"There's been something wrought?" Naruto joked. "You should put some ice on that."

In the foyer he was hit with the melting aroma of fresh chocolate chip cookies. It was an old realtor trick – but it was highly effective.

"Smells like Kakashi is here," he said.

"Chocolate chip cookies are my signature odor?" A trim, silivered-haired man appeared from the kitchen, wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron. "Well, that explains some things."

"It just means you're very good at your job," Naruto said. "Fresh baking is an easy means of seduction."

Kakashi gave him a head-to-toe appraisal and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Naruto cleared his throat and pulled his camera out of his pocket. "Better get my shots." He turned to Karin. "Lead the way?"

They started in the master bedroom, the farthest room from the kitchen. Karin had clearly been shopping. The bed featured a cerulean comforter and artfully arranged pillows, and new coordinating artwork filled the wall across from the doorway.

"Someone's been busy," he said. "I love what you've added in here. That is absolutely my favorite shade of blue."

"I just love having an excuse to shop," she sighed. "And you called new bedding an investment. I'm going to keep trying that one on Itachi to see if he falls for it."

Naruto took a number of photos from different angles and moved to the next room.

"So," Karin said, sidling up to him. "Did you catch that look from Realtor Kakashi?"

Naruto rolled his eyes briefly. "Yes, bubbe. That seems to be his typical look for me."

"Not your type, right?"

"Not exactly, no," Naruto said. "I mean, he's a great guy and definitely cute. But he's not for me. And I'm not sure how to tell him that without upsetting him and causing him to stop sending me work. So I'm sticking with my policy of feigning ignorance."

"Does that work?"

"For now. Eventually I'll have to show proof of a boyfriend to keep him at bay."

"And that's where I come in." Karin bounced with excitement.

"Yes, one of my legion of yentas," Naruto smiled.

"Um, president of the legion of yentas, thank you very much," Karin said.

They moved to the guest bathroom, and Naruto froze at the sight of the room. The last time he'd been in there, he was trying to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest while Sasuke did wicked things with Naruto's dick.

"You okay, sweetie?" Karin touched his arm and looked at him closely.

He shook his head to clear it. "That's a good candle for this room," he changed the subject. "Very vanillay."

He snapped more photos, trying to stay on task, but the room had reminded him that Sasuke might pop up in any of the next rooms. He didn't dare ask Karin if her future brother-in-law was planning to join them because it might give something away. Why should the interior designer be asking about the client's brother? A sharp-eyed matchmaker like Karin would definitely pick that up.

And while he didn't agree with Sasuke's closet policy, he wasn't going to be the one to give away his secret.

Naruto escaped the scene of his hot, dark encounter and bumped into Itachi in the hallway.

"Hey, you made it!" Itachi shook his hand vigorously. "What do you think?"

"You guys have been remarkable," Naruto said. "It's really impressive."

"Man, this is all you," Itachi said. "If Kakashi hadn't recommended you, I would have just, you know, vacuumed and made my bed and called it done."

"I hate to break it to you, but your work isn't done yet," Naruto said.

Itachi's face fell. "Seriously, we've painted every wall in this place. There can't be anything more to do," he wailed.

"I meant the vacuuming. The cleaning. You're going to have to keep this place this clean for a while to come," Naruto said. "Barring any selling miracles, it needs to stay ready for a showing at all times."

Itachi's face cleared somewhat, until he considered the implications of that statement.

"Don't worry," Karin said, linking her arm with Itachi's. "It will be good honey-do practice."

"Lord preserve me," Itachi sighed with a smile.

"Whipped," Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto startled at the sound. Even without Sasuke here, he kept tripping over awkwardness.

"Let's keep going," Naruto said to Karin, ignoring the lingering look Kakashi gave him. "Living room, then down to the man cave."

After finishing the interior shots, Naruto took in every angle of the transformed front yard. There should be more than enough photos to keep Neji off his back.

"All right, let's hit the road," Itachi announced behind him. "Kakashi says it's time to clear out."

"I'm riding with Naruto, sweetie," Karin said. "And don't you need to get gas in your car, too?"

"Right as always," Itachi said, kissing her cheek. "See you guys at the Gaf."

"What is a gaf?" Naruto asked.

"The best Irish pub in town," Itachi said. "Babe, get our usual table, okay?"

With Karin buckled into the seat next to him, Naruto turned onto Wornall Avenue. He turned to her to speak, but she beat him to it.

"So, my future brother-in-law is gay," Karin said conversationally.

Naruto twisted the steering wheel sharply, earning an angry honk from a car in the next lane. "Whoa! What? That's your opening?"

"What?" she said, all innocent. "We have limited time here. And am I wrong? Do you have proof otherwise?"

"Do you have proof in the first place?" Naruto countered.

"My world-class gaydar."

"Really," he said flatly. "Your gaydar has been rated and everything?"

"Yep."

"Huh. How wasted on you."

"I consider it a valuable resource."

"Of course. Terribly valuable for a straight woman to be able to identify gay men instantly."

"You know I'm right," she insisted.

"Fine. I concede the point. Your gaydar is invaluable."

"Not that," she said. "Though, yes. About Sasuke, I mean. He's gay."

"If that's what your gaydar says, who am I to argue?" She was not going to trick him into giving away Sasuke's secret.

Karin looked at him, while he kept his eyes on the traffic. "That's it? That's your only comment? My wickedly hot brother-in-law plays for your team, and this is all I get?"

"Yup."

Karin huffed out a breath and scowled comically. "Okay, fine. It's more than my gaydar. I know for a fact."

"He told you? Or did you guess?"

"I guessed, and then he told me." She crossed her arms loudly. "You could have been nicer about my instincts."

_Well, it's a start. He's told someone. _Although Naruto doubted Sasuke would have broached the subject if Karin hadn't been pulling it out of him tooth by tooth.

"What else did he tell you?" Naruto asked carefully.

"I know about you, too. About the two of you."

"How much detail did he use?"

"Not nearly enough. I had to fill in all the yummy parts on my own."

"Poor you."

"He also said he feels terrible about how he left things."

"Uh-huh." Naruto was unconvinced. "I could tell how bad he feels. Dozens of phone calls, forgive-me flowers, all sincere and apologetic. I've been overwhelmed, really."

"I know, he's doing it wrong. He knows it too." Karin grimaced and looked out the window. "I wish this didn't have to be such a big damn secret. But he's pretty adamant about it."

"Tell me about it," Naruto muttered. "How much farther is it to this place?"

"About six long blocks."

They rode in silence for a while.

"It's just that –" Naruto paused, searching for the right words. "I'm not a hider. Never have been. Once I was sure I was gay, I let people know, even if it hurt in the short term. And now I'm supposed to hide an essential part of me for this guy?"

"Be patient with him," she said softly. "He's such a wonderful man with this big, beautiful heart. You haven't known him as long as I have. He's worth it. Trust me."

"Closet cases, in my experience, are not worth the heartache," Naruto said, his voice tightening with bitterness. "I've survived that ride already, thanks. I don't want to deal with another one." He pulled into a space in the small parking lot next to the Gaf and hopped out of his truck.

Karin jogged around the truck to take Naruto's arm. "Look, you know we can't talk about this around Itachi," she said, "but don't give up on Sasuke. He's like a house with good bones. I'm sure you could make a big difference with him."

"Just what I need, another fixer-upper," Naruto said. "I just finished my house, and now I need to work on Sasuke."

"Oooh, tell me about your house!" Karin's serious, imploring demeanor changed instantly into giddy excitement. "I can just imagine how much fun it must be!"

Naruto held open the heavy wooden door for her. "Just what poor itachi wants to hear. More design talk."

From the bright early June Sunday afternoon, they stepped into a different country, even a different climate. The Gaf looked like it was imported directly from Ireland, fully built, every nail authentic. Deep cherry wood lined the floors, the walls, the booths, even the barstools, and faces of long-dead Irishmen stared down at them from the artwork on the walls. A brick fireplace in the center of room crackled with a welcoming fire that was out of place with the warmth of the season outside, but perfectly at home in this space.

Around the bar, old men monitored both the Gaelic hurling game on the television and their world-altering conversations with each other. Naruto could tell without asking that those customers were as much a part of the fixtures here as the light bulbs and the Guinness, and just as necessary to the Gaf's charm.

"Good afternoon to you, my lovely!" A white-haired, ruddy-faced man with a thick Irish accent swept Karin into a hug as soon as she stepped into the room. "And who's this strapping lad?"

"Suigetsu, this is my friend Naruto," she said. "This is his first time to the Gaf, so you must make him love it."

"Sure and that's the only option, isn't it?" Suigetsu shook Naruto's hand firmly. "If you're friends with this one, you'll not have much choice about coming here, I'll wager."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said happily. "I officially already love this place."

"And you haven't even had the loaded pub chips yet," Karin said.

"I'll go fetch you an order straight away," Suigetsu said. "You'll be taking your regular booth?"

"Itachi would never know where to find us if we didn't," Karin said.

"Ah, there's truth in that. I'll pour him a stout while I'm at it." With that, Suigetsu scampered to the kitchen.

Naruto turned to Karin. "No kidding, I love this place. He's fantastic. Those walls are fantastic. That _fire _is fantastic!"

"I'm so glad," she said. "One of the perks of marrying a Uchiha is that I'm marrying the Gaf as well."

They settled into a tall, comfortable booth, and they both let out a satisfied sigh simultaneously.

"I could live here," Karin sighed.

"If I hadn't just finished my house, I'd drag all my stuff here today," Naruto said.

"Your house!" Karin exclaimed. "That's right! Tell me all about your fabulous house!"

"Somebody's house is better than mine? Blasphemy." Itachi slid into the seat next to Karin and gave her a loud, wet kiss on the cheek.

"Obviously, Naruto's is going to be better than everybody's," Karin explained.

"Well, I'll grant you that."

Suigetsu appeared with a steaming plate of thick-cut fries loaded with sour cream, chives and cheese, as well as a glass of Guinness for Itachi.

"Mr. Uchiha, how are you my boy?" Suigetsu asked.

"Better now," Itachi said. "Always better in here."

"Naruto, I'm going to be rude and order for you," Karin announced. "You have to try the shepherd's pie. It's required."

"Ah, she's right at that, lad," Suigetsu said. "It's the best in Konoha City or I'll eat my hat."

"Let's do three pies then, Suigetsu," Itachi said.

Naruto sat back, content to let his new friends initiate him into the ways of the Gaf without much input from him. It reminded him of the early days of his friendship with Ino and Choji back in Baltimore - the way they acted with him, the light teasing, the comfortable atmosphere. Naruto definitely wanted to keep this friendship going.

Throughout their delicious meal, Karin's phone chirped with periodic text notices, and her fingers flew over the tiny keyboard to return them.

While Karin tapped away on her phone, Itachi pulled out his wallet and extracted a piece of paper.

"Here," he said. "I want to make sure you get paid for your extra work on my house."

"Oh, no," Naruto said, pushing the check back to Itachi. "Kakashi has already paid me."

"Yeah, but I know how much you were sweating last week, and you didn't have to do any of that," Itachi said. "Kakashi said I didn't need to do this, but I want to."

"Well, thank you," Naruto said, folding the check and tucking it into his pocket. "I appreciate this."

"It's worth every penny," Itachi said. "Besides, I don't like it when people take advantage of a friendship to get free labor, you know?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. _Yep, definitely keeping these people as friends._

"People are always trying to do that to Sasuke," Itachi continued. "Trying to weasel free massages or full-out chiropractic work without offering to pay. Drives me nuts."

Naruto swallowed hard, thinking of the free massage Sasuke insisted on giving him. "I bet he gets that a lot."

Itachi drained the last drops of his drink and sighed. "Time to break the seal." With that, he headed toward the bathroom.

When he was out of sight, Karin leaned across the table. "Sasuke is stopping by. Just a heads up."

"Stopping by here? Now? Like right now?"

"Like soon. Like he's on his way."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Was this your idea, matchmaker?"

Karin's eyes slid to the left. "Sort of. I might have hinted. There might have been subtle innuendo in my recent texts."

Naruto sighed. "Well, my day isn't complete without a dash of awkward. Awesome."

Karin grasped his hand across the table. "Give him a chance. Please. For me."

"Okay," he conceded. "For you."

Itachi had just returned from the bathroom and resumed his seat next to Karin when his face lit up. Naruto knew without looking that Sasue had arrived.

"Hey bro!" Itachi called out. "You just can't get enough of us, can you?"

"Clearly," Sasuke said, his voice low and rumbling and perfect. He turned to Naruto and caught his eye. "Naruto. Good to see you again."

Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice. _Good to see me again? Since you sprinted away from me? Jackass._

"Sit, sit," Karin instructed. Sasuke smoothly slid into the seat next to Naruto, and Naruto shifted to make room for him.

Naruto's body tensed with the sensation of being so close to Sasuke again, as if his molecules were on high alert from sharing the same air space.

"Working hard at your open house, I see," Sasuke teased his brother.

"Listen, Mr. 'I Hire a Cleaning Service for my Condo,'" Itachi lectured, "we were up until the wee hours getting that joint ready. Do not speak to me of working hard."

Suigetsu stopped by the table to greet Sasuke and take his drink order, and Karin took that as her cue.

"I hate to run out on you just after you got here, Karin, but Itachi and I have a long list to accomplish today," Karin said. She pushed Itachi out of the booth and scooted out after him.

"We do?" Itachi asked, perplexed. "But Sasuke just got here. We do?"

"It's Sunday," she said slowly. "The busiest day of our week. I require your presence at various retail establishments."

"That sounds serious," Itahci said, furrowing his brows.

"Deadly. Let's go!" she chirped. "Sasuke, always lovely. Naruto, we need a visit to your house next, I think. I'll want to steal some ideas for our new place."

"Oh, Itachi, I apologize in advance," Naruto said.

"Nonsense," Karin said, kissing his cheek. "You are nothing short of remarkable, and that means your house is, too. I'm sure of it. Bye, you guys!"

She left, tugging Itachi behind her and leaving Naruto and Sasuke in awkward silence.

"She's right, you know," Sasuke said finally. "About your house. It is remarkable."

"You should have told her that," Naruto said. "Not that you could. Or would. Gives too much away, doesn't it?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked away. Naruto felt bad for snapping like that when all Sasuke did was pay him a compliment. But the sight of him recalled all those hurt feelings from last week, and Naruto didn't want to let him off the hook too quickly.

Naruto took another drink of his tea as Sasuke fidgeted in his seat on the bench next to him. Naruto could tell he was uncomfortable sitting next to him instead of across the table.

"Missing your beard?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked puzzled and ran his hand across his facial hair.

Naruto grinned despite himself. "I mean the heterosexuals," he said quietly.

Sasuke's hand dropped to his lap and he looked down.

"Look," Sasuke said, quickly darting out of his seat and planting himself across the table. "I want to apologize for last time. For how I left, I mean. Not for the stuff that came before."

"Yeah, what the hell happened there at the end?"

"I panicked," Sasuke said. "Thought I'd be seen at your house and recognized."

"Because of all the paparazzi stalking my place?" Naruto snarked. "I'm not exactly famous."

"Yeah, but you live there and people who know you know that you're..." he trailed off.

"Are you accusing me of being overly fabulous?" _That's all it takes to freak him out? Man, this problem of his is serious._

"Panic is not rational, grasshopper."

"Grasshopper, huh? Seems like you're the one who needs a tutor," Naruto said. He leaned over the table and whispered, "A gay sensei?"

Sasuke cocked his head. "You applying?"

Naruto pulled back. "Don't know about that."

"Give me another chance. Please."

"That's exactly what Karin told me," Naruto said.

"She's a busy little bee these days."

"I'll say." Naruto blew out a breath and looked closely at Sasuke through their silence. "What do you have in mind, then?"

"A ballgame," Sasuke said quickly. "Karin gave me these amazing tickets. Diamond Club seats at K Stadium. Thursday night. Royals and Red Sox."

Naruto winced. "Ouch. They're gonna get murdered."

"More than likely," Sasuke smiled. "But there's always the possibility of a miracle."

"A baseball game," Naruto said slowly. "That's about the straightest gay date you could dream up."

"Not true. There's always Nascar at the Konoha Speedway."

Naruto shuddered. "Point taken."

"Not a sports fan, then?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"I've played," Naruto said. "More into track and field, though. I did baseball and soccer for a while when I was a kid. I'll be able to follow along with the big boys, don't worry."

"So that's a yes?" Sasuke's face was filled with hope.

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. "That's a yes."

Sasuke's face filled with a big, stupid grin. He impulsively reached for Naruto's hand across the table and squeezed – until his brain caught up with what he was doing. He pulled back sharply, and Naruto bit out a sigh.

"One of these days, maybe you could actually bring yourself to touch a man in public," Naruto said. "In a way that doesn't involve a manly punch."

Sasuke looked down. "I really hope so," he said softly.

They finished their drinks, and Sasuke threw down some bills to cover their tab and called out a farewell to Suigetsu. As they both reached the door to leave, Sasuke hesitated for just a moment then reached out to hold the door open for Naruto.

"See?" he said as he gestured for Naruto to precede him. "Baby steps."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Sasuke Asked Naruto on a date! So happy right now!<strong>  
><strong>Where will this date lead to? I have no clue! I'm just to happy that Sasuke is trying...For Naruto.<strong>

**Now it's the waiting and praying game. I'll hopefully be uploading while I'm away...If not I'll make sure to spam you with all the chapters when I get back.**


	15. Chapter 15

On Thursday, Sasuke drove to Naruto's house with a stomach threatening to rebel. He'd never been so nervous before a date.

Then again, when was the last time he'd gone on a proper date? High school? Maybe that one time freshman year in college? Always with a girl, and even then, he knew there wasn't really anything to be nervous about. And with the men in his life – the flings, the dark corner guys – it was never a date.

_It's a baseball game, you moron. Your team, your game. Your turf. This should be a breeze._

Right. A breeze. A breeze to sit next to Naruto in a crowd of people and not touch him the way he longed to. A breeze to not give in to his fear and act like an asshole straight guy around this man he wanted to impress.

Breezy.

He pulled up to Naruto's crayon explosion of a house and sat in the car for a moment to gather his nerve.

"Baby steps," he muttered to himself.

He rang Naruto's doorbell, but it wasn't Naruto who answered it.

The dark hair man who appeared in the door looked familiar, but Sasuke couldn't quite place him.

This new guy fixed Sasuke with a shrewd, evaluating look. He didn't look especially happy to see him.

"You must be Sasuke," the he said in a bored tone.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, confused. "Who are you?"

"The watch dog. I'll go fetch your date." He left Sasuke standing on the front porch.

_Watch dog? What the hell?_

Naruto arrived quickly after that, and Sasuke's confused frustration melted instantly. He gave Naruto an appreciative, head-to-toe look and smiled.

"Hey," Naruto grinned. "You've met Shika?"

"Sort of," Sasuke grunted.

"Well, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Shika, Sasuke," Naruto said quickly. "Thanks for your help, Shika. I'll call you later."

"Can't wait," Shika trilled.

Sasuke walked Naruto to his car and he managed to wait until they had both slid into their seats before speaking. "So, who is Shika?" he asked tightly.

"My best friend," Naruto said. "I mentioned him, I know I did." Sasuke relaxed some into his seat. "I needed reinforcements and an objective second opinion," Naruto continued.

"On me? I thought the girl talk came after the date."

Naruto slugged his arm and they both grinned.

"He looked familiar," Sasuke said.

"You probably caught a fleeting glimpse of him last week as you, um, left," Naruto said.

"Ah." Sasuke was hit with a pang of guilt. "That explains the way he was looking at me."

"I imagine he's also a little jealous. He broke up with his boyfriend last year and it's been just the two of us since then."

_The two of them? _"So, you're – I mean, you were-"

"Friends," Naruto finished. "Just friends. Good friends."

"And you never –" Sasuke gulped and started over. "I mean, you're both gay, both single. Why did you never get together?"

Naruto shrugged. "Same reason a straight man can be friends with a woman without dating her. Sometimes you just need a friend more." He cut a look at Sasuke. "Don't you have any friends? Just friends – who aren't relatives?"

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Silence reigned for a few empty minutes, and Sasuke's inexperience at talking to men became glaringly obvious to him. He was perfectly able to chat up a guy to lay down some innuendo, but apart from small talk, he was kind of hopeless.

_Baby steps, Uchiha._

"So, tell me the story of your life," he said finally.

Naruto blinked and turned to look at him. "Story of my life," he repeated flatly.

"We've got a forty-five minute drive ahead of us," Sasuke said. "Isn't this what people do on dates?"

"I don't know that my life has a story yet," Naruto said.

"Well, give me the cast of characters, anyway. Maybe we can build a story out of that."

The slow smile Naruto gave him warmed him through to his core. Sasuke wished he could turn to face him fully so he could watch this story in those deep blue eyes, but he had to do the grown-up thing and drive.

"Well, once upon a time," Naruto, his voice thick with that smile, "there was a little blonde boy named Naruto who had a sweet loving family. They lived in a magical house in the heart of Konoha."

Sasuke barked out a laugh. "That's a great beginning. I already like this story."

"I don't know if I can keep this up as a fairy tale," Naruto laughed.

"No ogres or villains in your story?"

Naruto's smile faded a little. "Oh, everyone has an ogre or two in their past," he said lightly.

Sasuke didn't want anything to scare away that happy look that Naruto's face had a moment ago. "Skip the ogres, then. This is still chapter one. Ogres are more of a chapter four or five thing."

"I'll do an abridged version, then," Naruto said. "Mom and Dad were both technically retired, but Dad never thought to develop any hobbies, so after _The New York Times _crossword puzzle is solved, he's got nothing to do all day. So he volunteers part time at a food pantry."

"That's cool," Sasuke said.

"Gives him something to bitch about," Naruto said. "He's happiest when he's kvetching."

"I know the type," Sasuke grinned.

"Mom was a retired a home stager and started being a piano teacher to pass time." Naruto let out a soft sigh. "I was 12 when I openly came out and told her I was gay, she was so happy for me. Dad was less so, but he told me he would love me no matter what. When I was 16, just before my 17th birthday, I told them I was leaving for Suna."

Sasuke's gut clenched a little. "Why?"

"I was young and stupid, and thought I was in lo-" Naruto shook his head and looked out the window. "I love them and all, but we had a disagreement and had a massive fight and I left home."

Sasuke sat there waiting for Naruto to continue.

"It was my fault that they where out that night. They where looking for me and all my selfishness. And as a result they both lost their lives. All because I wanted- Because I thought I lo-. I thought I didn't need anyone else. So after their funeral, I sold the house and used the money to leave."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"After college, I moved around a lot. Went to Cloud for my first job. Moved to Hidden Mist for another job. Moved to back to Suna a little over four years ago."

"But not for a job offer this time," Sasuke said.

He felt Naruto stiffen in the seat next to him. Sasuke kept brushing against the landmines.

"None of my business?" Sasuke guessed quietly.

"Just a story for another time," Naruto said. "Gotta leave something for the sequel."

"Fair enough."

"Your turn now," Naruto said. "Tell me your fairy tale."

"Awww," Sasuke complained. "But I had so many clever follow-up questions."

"We'll save Q-and-A for later."

"Fine. Once upon a time-"

"That won't be necessary, doc," Naruto laughed.

"Let's see, what do you already know?"

"You're a chiropractor. You have a brother. You take, um, interesting vacations."

"Right. Well, you're about caught up, then."

"Nice try, Uchiha. Where are you from?"

"We Uchiha are Konoha City natives, actually. Mom and Dad moved to South a few years ago because they got tired of all the ice storms and stuff." Sasuke said.

"I went to Iwa for my undergrad. Went to Sound for my M.D. and then my chiropractic studies. Came back to Konoha because I missed the town."

"So you have an M.D. and a chiropractor degree? Why aren't you doing a general practice right now?"

"I like the chiropractic stuff better," Sasuke says. "I told you about my mom, right? And her bad back?"

Naruto furrowed his brows. "Yeah, I think you might have. My memories of that night don't have a lot of words in them."

"Just the dirty ones," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto looked like he was trying to swallow his own lips.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "I liked making a real difference in people's pain in a very specific way. And I think having the medical degree helps make me a better overall chiropractor."

Naruto nodded. "So, that's your work. And I've met your family – well, the local ones. Any secret ex-boyfriends in your story?"

"None that could be fairly called a boyfriend," Sasuke admitted. _How sad was that? _He was twenty-six and could honestly say that he'd always been alone. "What about you?" he countered. "Any exes in your fairy tale?"

Naruto's smile tightened on his face. "A few."

"Are they the ogres?"

Naruto kept his eyes fixed on the passing landscape and didn't respond, which gave Sasuke his answer. He wished Naruto would feel comfortable telling him about those ogres, but he knew how hypocritical it was of him to expect one-sided openness.

At the stadium, Sasuke was pleased to note Naruto's shock at how close their parking passes allowed them to park. They were practically up against the building.

"I know," Sasuke said. "Karin is totally spoiling me with these tickets. I don't know how I'll ever live with the cheap seats again."

After a stop to buy Naruto an overpriced Royals hat, they got settled in their seats a few rows behind home plate. There was a good crowd for a Thursday night, which the presence of the Red Sox surely helped to bring about, but it wasn't so crowded that they were flanked on all sides by other people.

Sitting so close to Naruto, Sasuke felt his insecurities getting the better of him. He felt like he was wearing a blinking sign on his head screaming, "I'm on a date! With a dude!"

"You need to unclench," Naruto said, breaking the tense silence.

"You can't tell if I'm clenching or not," Sasuke said through his teeth.

Naruto turned toward him. "When you're here with Itachi, do you worry that people are thinking you're on a date?"

Sasuke blinked at him. "No. I guess that never occurred to me."

"I'll give you some helpful tips here, from your personal gay sensei," Naruto smiled. "At sporting events, you can assume most of the guys are here on man dates, not date-dates."

"Or with their brothers."

"Exactly. But when you see two men in a romantic, candlelit restaurant, that's more date-date territory."

"Gotcha." Sasuke relaxed a little bit and settled into the familiar sounds and rhythms of a baseball game. He was so grateful to Naruto for reading his mind like that and knowing just what to say. The more he was around this guy, the more he wanted to be around him.

It was easy to get sucked in to the game, especially when you sat so close that you could plainly see the players' expressions. Naruto wasn't exaggerating about his baseball knowledge; he coached the game just like every other guy there and jumped up with an excited roar whenever the Royals managed to move the ball out of the infield.

Midway through the game, naruto polished off his second beer and scraped the leftover cheese from the nacho tray. He looked over at Sasuke with big blue eyes as he slowly licked the cheese from his finger. Sasuke swallowed hard and fought the urge to lean in and find something of his own to lick.

"Sasuke, can I ask for something a little childish?" Naruto asked, licking the last bit of stray cheese from his lips. Sasuke bit back a groan.

"Uh, sure," he grunted.

"I know it's silly, but I need something sweet to balance out this salt and beer," Naruto said. "Can you get me a cotton candy?"

Sasuke blinked. "Cotton candy?"

"I can't go to a ball game without it. I told you it's childish." Naruto smiled and looked down

Sasuke smiled warmly. "Well, I think I'm secure enough in my masculinity to buy cotton candy without a child involved. Baby steps, right?"

He flagged down their waitress and asked her to rustle up a cotton candy. She looked at the two beautiful men sitting together and caught the blush fluttering across Naruto's face. Her grin twinkled at the pair of them, and Sasuke could tell that she didn't think this was purely a man date.

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto to let his breath brush over his ear. "I think she figured us out."

"I don't think cotton candy is one of the gay signifiers," Naruto said.

"Well, it sure ain't a straight one," Sasuke said in a hick accent.

Their waitress reappeared with a large bag of pink fluff and gave Sasuke a sweet wink as she left. _Yeah, she knows. _And he was surprisingly okay with that. He was now up to three people in Konoha City knowing he was gay. _Baby steps. _

Naruto dug into the bag of sugar with a happy grin. His strong tongue darted out to snatch pieces of the fluff, and Sasuke instantly felt himself harden at the sight.

_God, cotton candy does this to me now? At this rate, nothing will be safe._

"Mmmmm," Naruto moaned happily. "I know this is possibly the worst excuse for food in the world, but I just love it."

That triggered a small memory in Sasuke's head. "Didn't you once say I was your cotton candy?"

Naruto paused with his tongue just touching his treat. Understanding washed over his face. "That's right," he said, snagging another piece off the paper stick. "Sweet and sinful." Naruto slid his eyes to Paul.

"And bad for you?" Sasuke frowned.

"Maybe it wasn't a perfect metaphor," Naruto said. "Except for the sinful part."

"I don't want to be bad for you," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto held his eyes for a long time; Sasuke wondered what he was reading in them. Wondered if he could tell how deeply he meant what he had said. Sasuke had been so practiced at hiding his true feelings for so long, he didn't know if he could let them rise to the surface on purpose.

"I can safely say you've graduated to hot dog, in the hierarchy of food metaphors," Naruto said finally.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hot dog, huh? Processed mystery meat on a bun?"

"I was thinking more about the long, juicy piece of beef," Naruto rumbled. "A source of delicious protein, you know. Much better for me than cotton candy."

"Wow," Sasuke said, his words strangled by the sudden bolt of lust that returned sharply. "Good metaphor."

Naruto grinned wickedly and let his tongue tease another piece of cotton candy into his beautiful mouth.

Sasuke turned his eyes back to the game, trying to force the blood out of his thickening cock.

But Naruto caught the bulge before he could force it back. "Yeah, that catcher does have a spectacular ass, doesn't he?" Naruto whispered, leaning close.

That came out of nowhere. "Huh?"

"Baseball players always get to me, too," Naruto said quietly, careful to keep his voice from carrying. "Those tight pants and great arms. Catchers have the best legs." He let his eyes linger on Sasuke's lap. "Or was it the lingering effects of a good metaphor?"

"Oh." Sasuke swallowed thickly and leaned over. "It was your tongue."

It was Naruto's turn to be confused. "My tongue?"

"That's all it takes for me," Sasuke said low. "Your tongue on cotton candy made me hard."

Naruto blinked slowly at him and curled his mouth into a grin. He pulled off another piece of his treat and let it melt on his tongue. Sasuke's eyes darkened to an even darker black at the sight.

"I'll file that one away for later, then," Naruto teased.

By the last out of the ninth inning, the Royals were down five to two, which was exactly the ratio of beers consumed by Naruto and Sasuke. The alcohol had made Naruto all warm and mellow and a little giggly, as Sasuke was happy to discover. On the drive back home, Naruto let his hand idly rest on Sasuke's thigh as he told slightly slurred stories about some of his more unreasonable clients.

Sasuke's heart filled and tightened with desire – not just for this beautiful man's body this time, but for this moment. For the hum of tires along the road, for the darkness enveloping them outside the car, for the blue glow of his dashboard playing against Sasuke's skin.

It was innocuous, an everyday patch of driving at night, with familiar sensory notes. Nothing particularly special about it. But it was everything Sasuke wanted.

It wasn't just that he wanted Naruto, that he ached for him. It wasn't just that he wanted to be his boyfriend.

He was in love with him.

And that terrified him. Because if he fucked up again, he would lose everything.

And if there was one thing Sasuke was good at, it was fucking up his personal life.

Naruto had apparently exhausted his supply of stories, and he lazily stared out the passenger window with sleepy, glazed eyes.

Sasuke didn't want the night to end, but as he approached the city limits, he reluctantly turned his car toward Naruto's side of town, causing Naruto to startle awake.

"No, don't take me home yet," he drawled. "I want to see your place."

Sasuke fought back a flash of panic as one of his most important rules crumbled before him. He'd never brought a man home before.

"I don't want to go home yet," Naruto fairly purred.

That purr made him weak. It also reminded him about his new policy of dismantling his long-standing rules.

"Okay, but if I get you within ten feet of my bed, I can't be held accountable for my subsequent actions."

Naruto made a happy sound and settled back against the seat. "I was worried that might make you flee again," Naruto said sleepily. "You know, being spotted with a man at your place."

_Freaky little mind reader._

"Actually, I'm more worried that you'll start redecorating my boring condo." Sasuke wasn't entirely kidding. If Naruto thought a home was a reflection of your personality, what was he going to think about that drab space?

He steered Naruto up the walk and around the low shrubberies to his door. "Here it is," Sasuke swept his hand across the room in introduction. "My own little slice of, um, beige."

Naruto's eyes took in every aspect of the room in a practiced fashion. If he was looking for personal touches, he was going to be looking a long time.

"There's not much of you here, is there?" Naruto finally said.

"Well, I'm not here much," Sasuke said.

"It wouldn't take a lot of work to give this place some personality, you know," Naruto said. He opened the linen closet door to sniff out some blankets and extra pillows.

While he would appreciate the decorating help, Sasuke didn't want Naruto to get into that right now. He gently took hold of Naruto's hands and led him to the sofa.

"Tell me about Suna, Naruto," he said.

Naruto blinked at the sudden segue. "What about it? The hot nightlife? The ridiculously long commutes? Coca-Cola? I can tell you all kinds of stories -"

"What happened in Suna?" Sasuke persisted. "Somebody hurt you, and I think I remind you of him."

Naruto swallowed and lowered his eyes. "It's not that you look like him or anything." He looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "You look like something from a 1940s movie, like you aren't real. Like you're somebody people only dream about."

Sasuke felt the fire settle low in his belly at Naruto's words. He wanted to pull Naruto into his arms and share that fire between them, to spread it over their bodies and melt them together. But he needed to know about Suna.

"Come on," he rumbled, soft and low. "Who was he?"

Naruto sighed and looked away. "He was Gaara. I'm surprised you haven't bumped into him in that deep closet you guys like to hang out in."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He let the silence prompt Naruto to continue.

"He was beautiful. He was wonderful when we were alone. I couldn't believe my luck when he turned my way that first night. He was everything I could have hoped for."

Sasuke stomach turned in disappointment. _He _wanted to be everything for Naruto, but what if he was still hung up on an ex?

"But he was also a Southern Baptist who's never ever going to come out of the closet." Sasuke saw pain flash across Naruto's face, and it made his chest hurt. "It took me more than two years of hoping and disappointment to figure that out."

"You loved him," Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto frowned. "I don't know if you can call it love when you're the only one in it. But I thought I did. Love him, that is. It felt like love."

"But he didn't?"

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have treated me that way," Naruto said with a note of bitterness.

A bolt of anger shot through Sasuke. "What did he do to you?"

"It wasn't like he abused me or anything," Naruto said. "Nothing dramatic like that. He was the perfect boyfriend in private then pretended he didn't know me when we saw each other in public."

_Just like I did, _Sasuke thought, deep guilt replacing his anger.

"I never got to meet his family, never brought them a Christmas present, never sat with him in a candlelit restaurant." Naruto barked out a harsh laugh. "Here I am lecturing you on what makes a proper gay date-date, and I haven't had one in, well, almost forever." He turned to look at Sasuke. "You're already doing better than him, you know."

Sasuke felt hope rise in him. "How so?"

"Gaara would never have taken me to a ballgame. Never. And buying me cotton candy? Forget it." Naruto slumped back into the couch cushions and closed his eyes.

Relief lapped at Sasuke's heart, but he didn't want to make any assumptions. "So, where does this leave me with you?" He was still genuinely worried that Naruto would tell him goodbye once and for all. And Sasuke wouldn't blame him in the slightest, not after Naruto had been burned by Sasuke's alternative twin.

Naruto sighed deeply. "I'm trying very hard not to get hurt again." He tentatively reached over to take Sasuke's hand in his. "But I can't stay away from you, Sasuke. You've gotten in."

Sasuke let out the breath he'd been holding. "I love it in there. It feels like home in there."

Naruto blinked sleepily at him. "Take me to bed, Sasuke."

And Sasuke did. He led Naruto by the hand to his bedroom upstairs and slowly, reverently peeled the clothes from Naruto's body and then his own.

They weren't rushed, weren't frantic and desperate. This wasn't a time to conquer; it was a time to savor and feast. Sasuke forced himself to slow down, to taste every inch and memorize the lines and delicious paths of his lover's body.

And when the teasing finally became too much, Sasuke gave in to the pulsing ache of his body and pressed slowly inside Naruto.

It felt so right, so complete – he had to bite his cheek to stop himself from confessing his love at that moment. Naruto wasn't the only one here who needed to protect his heart.

Afterward, they lay together in that post-orgasmic coma, their breaths pulled rough and wet from their lungs. Sasuke kept his hands always touching Naruto somewhere, his skin like a steadying anchor.

"So," Naruto said breathlessly. "Do I need to head home now? Escape before the sun rises?"

Sasuke tugged Naruto close and tipped his head up so he could look into his eyes.

"I don't think you know," Sasuke rasped, "you can't possibly know, how much I'd give up, what I'd do, what I'm willing to sacrifice, just to be with you like this. To be able to touch you like this. To feel this way. God, the things you do to me."

In response, Naruto curled closer, tucking his head against Sasuke's neck, and breathed deeply.

_This is worth it, _Sasuke thought. He didn't know how it was all going to fall out, but if the reward was even just one more night like this, it would be worth it.

It turned into many more nights like that one over the next month. It was a month of increasingly bold baby steps – and the requisite stumbles – a month of hopeful gestures and of sweeter and hotter sex.

Friends and family took a back seat for a while as Naruto and Sasuke learned how to be together. It wasn't just that they couldn't stop touching each other – though that certainly was the case. It was more basic than that, and so much more complex. They had to learn how to be friends and lovers at the same time. How to negotiate their needs and wants.

And it all happened in those damn baby steps.

But at least they were steps – small steps out of that closet. Steps like Sasuke's clothes mixing into Naruto's laundry. Or simply the fact that they spent all their time at Naruto's house, the place Sasuke fled from on that first morning after. Naruto could smell Sasuke all over the house, and that – more than any remodeling project – was making his house feel like home.

It took a couple of weeks for Gama to give Sasuke full approval, and it took multiple bribes, of course. But then one Sunday afternoon as they were sprawled on the sofa and fruitlessly trying to stave off a nap, Gama leapt up onto Naruto's hip and purposefully crawled over his body to get to Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's fair," Naruto grumbled. "Took me months to win Gama over, and you get snuggles within two weeks."

Sasuke grinned that wide, melting grin at him as he stroked Gama's back. "Your cat's a good judge of character," he said.

Gama settled in next to Naruto's head, which was resting on Sasuke's thighs, and Naruto's ears were filled with the sound of contented purring.

_Yeah, I'm with ya, babe, _Naruto thought. _'That's what he makes me do, too._

The only other outsider they allowed in to this cocoon was the one who simply muscled her way in: Karin. Naruto wished he could have split himself equally in two – half of him could continue spending all his free time with Sasuke, while the other half could weave Karin into his other friendships.

He spared a moment of guilt when he thought of how severely he was neglecting his friendship with Shika. But the moment dissolved as soon as he heard Sasuke slip into a snore-filled nap.

Karin was able to sneak away from Itachi for a visit to meet Naruto's house the next Thursday. Once inside the door, she took everything in with big eyes and instantly pronounced herself in love.

"Do you think I could convince Itachi to go with that shade of purple for the bedroom?" she asked excitedly, analyzing the dining room walls with a calculating eye.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for confirmation, and then they said in unison, "No."

"Speaking of the man," naruto said, "what did you tell Itachi about tonight?"

"Oh," she said, waving away the thought like a gnat, "Itachi thinks I'm off with the girls. If I'd told him I was visiting you, he'd want to come along, and then we'd have to make up some outlandish story about why Sasuke is here." She turned to Sasuke, who was lounging on the sofa. "You know, it would be so much easier if you could just –"

"I know, I know," Sasuke said impatiently. "It's on my list. I promise." He tugged Naruto down to the seat next to him and tucked him under his arm. "Just let me enjoy this calm before the shit storm a little while longer."

_Mmmm. Me too, _Naruto thought.

For all the steps Sasuke had made – a couple of shopping trips, dinner at a sports bar, one furtive trip back to Sparks – he and Naruto were still essentially hiding from the world. Specifically, from Sasuke's world.

Naruto was being patient. But his patience came with a big, blinking "don't forget" sign hanging over his head.

That night, the three friends ate Chinese food in the living room while Karin quizzed Naruto about every bit of art and architecture in his house. Sasuke was content to let Gama walk all over him and occasionally offer bits of his lo mein to the cat's imperious requests.

When talk switched to Karin's wedding plans, Naruto sat back and let Karin fret over the details in the way a bride always want to. He looked over to Sasuke, who sent him a slow, almost sleepy smile that spread all over his face and to the depths of those ebony eyes. It hit Naruto so hard that he almost choked on his tongue.

_Ho-ly crap._

Naruto was in love with this man.

It wasn't a grand gesture that brought this about. It wasn't a holiday or a rescue or a heartfelt speech. It was the sight of Sasuke leaning back on the sofa, Gama curled up on his lap, a smile that went all the way to his blood. He looked like he belonged in Naruto's house – in Naruto's life. He fit, almost effortlessly.

Naruto loved him.

He wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. He'd been burned by that before. People tossed around those words too cavalierly, in his opinion. When he said "I love you," he wanted it to mean more than, "that was a very satisfying orgasm" or "thank you for doing what I wanted."

And, even though it was selfish and cowardly of him, he didn't really want to be the first to say it. A relationship was a delicate balance of power, especially between two men. As soon as he said the L-word, Naruto would be the one waiting for validation, for reciprocation.

He'd been in that position before, and he didn't want to suffer in that ring of hell again.

Like Sasuke, he wanted to enjoy this comfortable calm for a while longer. Even if his heart was beating up a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to come back. (Only a day over dew) I'm sorry to say but I don't think I can upload that many tonight as my aunt is leaving with the WiFi but I'll try. <strong>

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means SSSOOOOOO much to me! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**.Fox**

* * *

><p><strong>- I'm sorry about the names thing. My partner -at the time- Didn't like me doing FanFic so I had to use sub names. ( Ace &amp; Paul, Holly &amp; Steven )<br>It's because of my ex partner didn't like me doing FanFic...or Yaoi style stories (but what he didn't know didn't kill him) So again I'm so sorry for the confusion!**

**I will be going over all my updated chapters and fixing everything.**

**Someone of you would like Gaara to come into it...I'm thinking about making a volume two of this story. With this one, I'm just going to stick with Sasuke and Naruto love.**

**So number two will be more about Naruto's past. (Family, first love -Gaara) **

**If anyone would like to know about either Naruto's or Sasuke's past let me know. PM me or Review. And I'll try putting them into the next story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read my FanFic so far. Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been three weeks since Shikamaru had seen Naruto, that night he helped pick out a shirt for the big date. In that time, Shikamaru had heard Naruto's voice exactly once, when their first Sunday afternoon was canceled. He didn't even get to hear any good play-by-play after the date as he had expected. A few rushed texts with apologies and promises – that's all Naruto had for him anymore.

Shikamaru knew he should have been expecting this. A guy as hot as Naruto couldn't stay single forever. But it was jarring how completely Naruto had dismissed him once Sasuke had decided to act like a boyfriend. At the very least, Shikamaru had thought he and Naruto would talk about this new guy the way friends did.

He'd even driven by Naruto's house a few times hoping he could just pop in, but that black Acura was almost always in the driveway.

It was a sorry statement about Shikamaru's social life that the absence of one friend left him essentially alone. He couldn't even make himself seek out distractions in Konoha City – that was still Kiba's territory. It was a ridiculous, self-imposed rule, but one that Shikamaru never broke.

So he threw himself into his work and found himself still in the university's public relations office after dark on a Thursday night. In theory, he was there to supervise his Web team on a project that needed to be presented in the morning. But, really, he didn't want to be at home alone with nothing to do but stew.

Shikamaru glanced at the clock. Nine on a Thursday night. Maybe Naruto would be home alone? Surely they took nights off from each other?

He picked up his phone but hesitated on the dial button. What if they were in the middle of something? What if Naruto answered the phone all out of breath and obviously mid-fuck?

_Three weeks, _he reminded himself. _You exist too. _He pressed the button.

"What now?" Naruto immediately growled.

Shikamaru flinched. "Um, you're busy then?" he asked in a small voice.

"Shika?" Naruto sighed. "So sorry. Thought it was someone else."

Shikamaru frowned. "If it's the someone I think it is, he should be working in the room next to me right now, not bugging my best friend."

"My best friend should definitely tell him that, right, best friend?" Naruto said.

"You chickenshit. He seems impervious to your cunning policy of ignoring him. It's not my job to do pest control for you."

Shikamaru could hear voices in the background – and not just that deep rumbling tone of the boyfriend.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Ah," Naruto hesitated. "Not really, no. I've got some time. Haven't talked to you in a while."

_No shit, _Shikamaru thought bitterly. _Whose fault is that?_

"Actually, that's kind of why –" Shikamaru started. A woman's voice broke in loudly in the background.

"Hey sweetie, what's your wireless password?"

"One sec," Naruto said to Shikamaru. "No wire hangers exclamation mark, all one word," he called out to the woman.

Shikamaru chuckled despite himself. "I thought you said that one was too gay even for you."

"I decided it was subtle enough on the gay reference quotient."

"So who was that just now?" Shikamaru asked.

"That would be Karin," Naruto said. "Sasuke's soon-to-be sister-in-law."

"She broke through the firewall, huh?" Shikamaru said.

"She is hard to stop," Naruto said warmly. "You'd love her."

Ruthless, irrational jealousy started whispering in Shuikamaru's head. Not only did Sasuke take away Sasuke from him, but now Naruto was getting his friendship fix elsewhere too. Shikamaru was being doubly replaced.

"Oh yeah?" Shikamaru asked, his throat tight, trying desperately to mask his hurt.

"Yeah, we'll have to figure out a time to all get together," Naruto said. "She loves playing matchmaker. I might have to sic her on you."

"Great," Shikamaru said with false brightness. _Wow, absolutely the last thing I want right now. _"So, the reason I called. Can you pull yourself away from your hot chiropractor for a night so we can catch up over dinner?"

Naruto paused, obviously weighing his options. _Come on, don't make me beg, _Shikamaru thought.

"Um, of course, yeah," Naruto said. "What works for you?"

"Tomorrow night?" Shikamaru said tentatively. "I know it's not a traditional date night, but it will leave you the rest of the weekend to crawl back into the boyfriend cocoon."

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly. "Let me check with Sasuke real quick."

Shikamaru heard only the muffled conversation from his end. Neji popped his head in the door to Shikamaru's office, and Shikamaru silently motioned for him to wait.

"I think Friday will work," Naruto said, returning to the phone. "Pick me up around six?"

Shikamaru let out a breath. "Six will be great. And thank Sasuke for me – for letting you out for a night."

"Har har."

"See you tomorrow." Shikamaru hung up and waved Neji in. "Well, _that _took entirely too much effort," he grumbled.

Neji plopped down into one of the guest chairs. "Trouble with Naruto?"

"Same thing happens every time," Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Your friend meets someone, and then disappears from the face of the Earth. Gotta move mountains to pry them apart."

Neji leaned forward. "Oh? Naruto met someone?"

"Can't blame him, really," Shikamaru said, mostly to himself. "Super hot guy. If I'd known he was on the menu ..."

"And his name is Sasuke?" Neji said casually.

A warning bell sounded in Shikamaru's subconscious. He looked up and found Neji eager to hear more.

"Um, yeah," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I overheard you talking." Neji put on an appropriately sympathetic face. "Sounds like Naruto dumped you for this hot Sasuke guy."

"No, no," Shikamaru said quickly. "We were never – I mean, it's not like we-"

"No, I get it. It feels like you're losing him, doesn't it? It actually explains a lot," Neji murmured.

_That doesn't sound promising._

"Look, Neji," Shikamaru began. But he stopped himself. What should he clean up Naruto's mess with this student? Shikamaru didn't need to do _all _the heavy lifting in this friendship.

"Um," Shikamaru shook his head and continued, "so, what did you need?"

"Oh, right. Need you to check my pages and make sure they're good to go."

"Of course. I'll be right there."

Neji headed back to his computer station, and Shikamaru missed the calculating grin on the younger man's face.

"Neji? He is ready for you."

Neji stood and ran his hand through his hair. He had been able to get a last-minute appointment with Dr. Sasuke Uchiha after learning his cousin worked for him.

"Thanks, Hina," he winked at her as she sat at the desk.

Then he caught a glimpse of his intended prey.

_Well, not really a waste._

Neji had heard most of his boss's side of a phone call with Naruto, and it had been very useful. He put "chiropractor" together with the name "Sasuke" and came up with Dr. Uchiha, the dude most of his intramural frat buddies went to see when they jacked up their backs.

Neji had no idea that Dr. Sex on a Stick played for his team. It was almost enough of a temptation for him to abandon his plans with Naruto.

Almost.

Just thinking of the two of them together gave Neji half a stiffy, and he started envisioning threesomes, sucking and fucking until they all passed out.

Neji wasn't prepared for how delicious his competition was. All that dark hair, light tanned skin, sexy trimmed beard. Damn. Initially, he'd wanted to size him up and figure out how to steal Naruto away from him. Now, though, he'd be happy with either guy as a consolation prize.

"Mr. Hyuga?" Dr. Uchiha's deep, smooth voice brought Negi back to the present. "Let's see what we can do for you today."

"Oh, I've got some ideas," Neji cooed, and the doc gave a little start as he shut the office door behind them. "I assume I need to take this off?" Neji asked sweetly, fingering his shirt buttons.

Sasuke cleared his throat and checked his chart. "You said the pain is in your lower back?"

Neji pasted on a grimace. "Yeah, it's been like this for a couple of days. My Delta buddies said you were the guy to see."

"Okay." Sasuke put down his chart. "Go ahead and take off your shirt and climb up here on your stomach, please."

Neji slid into place and made sure to wiggle his tight butt more than strictly necessary.

Dr. Uchiha began examining his lower back, touching Neji's bare skin with his fingertips.

"I don't suppose an appointment with you comes with a happy ending, does it, doc?" Neji grinned.

He heard Sasuke clear his throat. "Sorry to disappoint, Mr. Hyuga," Sasuke said dryly. "All I can offer is a slight spinal adjustment."

"What a shame. A hot doc like you? You could really pick up some business," Neji purred, wiggling his butt again. "I'd be happy to spread the wuuuuuh!"

Sasuke abruptly applied pressure to Neji's spine, rendering his patient temporarily nonverbal.

"How does that feel?"

"Good," Neji grunted breathlessly. "I think?" he squeaked.

"Did that take care of the pain you were feeling?"

"Uh, can you do some more maybe? A little lower?" Neji readjusted his head and neck. "The top of my ass, really. That would be great." He moved his hand to his shorts to show the good doc exactly where he wanted those hands.

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke said quickly. He lightly probed that area, testing for signs of problems. Neji let himself enjoy the feeling for a moment. But then it was time to step up his game plan.

"So, I hear we have a friend in common," he said casually.

"Mmmm?" Sasuke said, distracted. "One of the Deltas who referred you?"

"No, I was thinking of someone a lot closer – to both of us. Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke dug sharply into another muscle, and Neji grunted at the sensation.

"Oh?" Sasuke said, his voice a touch higher than normal.

"Yeah, I do some Web work for him. And other things."

Sasuke's hands stilled. "He, uh," Sasuke cleared his throat again. "He said we knew each other?"

Neji smirked. "Well, you do, don't you?" He craned his head around. "I hear you know each other really well, actually."

Sasuke's face was carefully screened to neutral, so Neji resettled himself face down. "You know, since we're on the subject, I'm surprised my Delta bros didn't tell me about you. I mean, they aren't all gay or anything, but I've taught them how to spot the signs."

The doc roughly dug into Neji's back muscles again, dragging a groan from Neji's throat.

"Ughhh, fuck, that's good," he grunted. "Mmmm, yeah, I can't wait to tell them how blind they've been."

Sasuke stopped mid-motion.

Neji craned around again. "Oh, unless you don't want me to?" he asked innocently. He could see the colour start to rise in Sasuke's face, like he was holding himself back.

_Just like a fiddle. Fuck, closeted fags are so easy to spook._

"I think we're done here," Sasuke said blandly. "How does it feel now?"

Neji shifted until he was sitting on the exam table and rotated his shoulders and neck sensually. "Oooh, better," he cooed. "Those hands of yours are magic."

He swung his legs out to brush Sasuke's side. "Do you have any other magic parts?"

Sasuke quickly stepped back, his face still a careful mask. "Make sure you incorporate some core-building moves into your workout regimen, to prevent future back pain."

Neji rubbed his own hard stomach. "I make sure to keep these abs in six-pack shape, doc. Can't you tell?"

Sasuke handed Neji his shirt. "My secretary can give you some literature with specific moves that can help."

Neji slowly buttoned his shirt. "How about you show me personally?" He teased a finger up Sasuke's chest. "I'm sure you could give me quite a workout."

"That's enough, Mr. Hyuga," Sasuke clipped out. "Stop by Hinata's desk on your way out."

Neji hopped off the bench and moved into Sasuke's personal space. "What's the big deal, Dr. Uchiha? We're both adults here. You're hot, I'm hot. It's just fucking. Really hot fucking. Why deny yourself?"

Sasuke walked with purpose to the door and yanked it open. "Don't forget to see Hinata before you leave."

_You think you can put me off that easily? _

"Thanks for the hands-on help, doc," Neji said with a smirk. "I'll be sure to tell my friends about you. It's hard to beat word-of-mouth, you know?" With a wink, he strutted to the exit.

Once he slid into his silver Mustang, Neji rubbed his growing bulge. _Fuck, that got me hot. Gonna have to hit up that slut Rock Lee. He's always ready for my cock._

He was going to have to keep tabs on Naruto after this. Neji had a feeling things would be coming to a head soon.

Speaking of head, he pulled out of the parking lot and sped toward campus to get some.

* * *

><p><strong>What game are you playing at Neji? <strong>

**Find out and keep reading. ;P**


	17. Chapter 17

His appointment with Neji Hyuga left Sasuke good and freaked. It was a struggle to calmly see the rest of his patients after that.

Sasuke rushed home after his last appointment and ripped off his clothes to change so he could go over to Naruto's. At this moment, he really needed to talk to him about what that Neji kid said. Mostly, though, he just felt antsy whenever he wasn't around Naruto. His fingertips tingled with the need to touch him.

He had just grabbed his keys when he remembered that Naruto wouldn't be home. He was out on a man date with that friend of his.

_Was it called a man date when both guys are gay friends? _Sasuke still didn't have a handle on all the vocabulary.

He tossed his keys down and reluctantly surveyed his condo, which had vastly improved under Naruto's care, but something about it still bothered Sasuke. Now that he knew what a real home could feel like, this box with his furniture in it could never compare – even with the fetching new throw pillows scattered about.

Sasuke decided to reacquaint himself with his Wii – something he just couldn't find time for when Naruto was so much more fun to play with.

Right in the middle of his bowling approach, the doorbell startled him into throwing a gutter ball. He growled and braced himself for one kind of sales pitch or another.

Instead, he found Itachi at his door, red faced and positively livid. The sight threw him so much that Sasuke simply stared at him.

"You son of a fucking bitch," Itachi growled, pushing Sasuke with both hands back into the foyer.

Sasuke recovered his footing and gaped at his brother.

"How could you do this?" Itachi ground out, his teeth clenched menacingly. "To me?"

Sasuke's heart plummeted. _Itachi knows? About me? Fuck fuck fuck!_

"Let me explain," Sasuke said carefully.

"Explain!? Explain!" Itachi gained volume. "Okay. Explain betrayal, brother. Explain this knife in my back."

_Um, what? _Sasuke didn't understand how Itachi could see his sexuality as a knife in the back. If this was how Itachi really felt about homosexuality, this was not going to end well.

"I think you're overreacting –"

"Oh really!" Itachi interrupted. "Well, tell me how I'm supposed to react when I find out that my only brother has been fucking my fiancé!"

Not what Sasuke expected.

Sasuke blinked. "Your fiancé?"

Itachi laughed harshly. "Yeah. You remember her. Cute, fierce, the fucking love of my life!" He slammed his palm into the wall by Sasuke's head. "And yours too, I guess."

Sasuke pushed him back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Itachi ran his hands over his head and turned wild eyes to Sasuke. "Oh, you want the whole story then? Want to see how completely I was in the dark?" He began pacing like a caged, wounded animal. "We were at dinner and she goes to the bathroom. Her phone buzzes with a text. I'm nosy. I peek. It's from you." He lowered his voice to mimic Sasuke's: "'Had a great time with you last night, babe. Want you here again soon.'"

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes. This was so not what Itachi was thinking it was.

"This perplexes me," Itachi continued, "because I thought she was with the girls that night. So I check her past texts. She's texting you six or seven times a _fucking _day! You're calling her all the _fucking _time! And I'm so fucking _blind _I never saw any of it!"

There was a good explanation for all that, but Sasuke couldn't tell Itachi now, not when he was like this. "Itachi, it's not like that at all."

Itachi continued his rant, unheeding. "So Karin comes back from the john and I ask her, point blank, what the fuck? One Uchiha just isn't enough for you? And you know what she says? She says talk to Sasuke. That's it. That's all I get from her." He stalks right up to Sasuke and invades his personal space. "So I'm talking to Sasuke," he growled. "My brother. My best man. I'm talking to him."

Sasuke held his palms up, not quite touching his brother's chest. "Please, Itachi, you've got it completely wrong," he said gently. "Karin and I are just friends – really good friends. She's been helping me with something." He lowered his hands, frustrated that he couldn't explain more fully. "I needed someone I could talk to, and you know what a good listener she is."

"Helping you!" Itachi barked out. "Oh, I'll bet she's _helping _you." He rakes his hand over his face and snorts. "And since when can't you talk to me about stuff? My whole life we've always told each other everything."

Sasuke could see the hurt in his brother's eyes behind the fury on the surface, and it cut him deeply. "Not exactly everything," he muttered.

"And what a lame fucking excuse! 'I needed to, like, talk to someone.' I call bullshit! Tell me the truth, damn it!" Itachi thundered.

Something in Sasuke snapped. Itachi was right – he was lying to him and he owed him some truth. And nothing was going to calm him down now.

"You want the truth?" Sasuke yelled back. "I'm gay!"

Itachi's mouth hung open for a moment in the ringing silence that followed. Then he narrowed his eyes and sneered. "Now you're just being an asshole. You're really not going to come clean?"

"I am," Sasuke said, quiet again. "Though it's called coming out, not coming clean. I'm gay." His shoulders slumped and he leaned heavily against the wall, counting on it to keep him upright.

Sasuke met his brother's eyes, trying to read the emotions racing across them – disbelief, pain, anger, confusion. _Fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be._

"This is the truth I have for you," Sasuke said. "This is what Karin has been helping me with. She figured it out."

The silence stretched painfully between them. Sasuke bit his tongue against the apology that was straining to escape. He wasn't going to be sorry for being gay – for being who he was.

"But you –" Itachi spoke haltingly. "You're... I never... How –"

"I've kept it well hidden. Nobody knew until Karin." And Naruto. He decided not to drag Naruto into this right now. This was his own battle.

Itachi hadn't moved from the spot where he had frozen. Sasuke could tell Itachi was starting to believe what he was hearing.

One word, that's all he wanted. 'It's okay, Sasuke. I understand.' Or not. He could yell, he could scream LIAR, and he'd be right. Just not this awful silence.

"Please say something." Sasuke felt the break in his voice. "Itachi –"

Itachi held up his hands and backed away, his shocked eyes still fixed on Sasuke. He opened the door and left without a word.

Sasuke let the tears come then. He slid against the wall until he landed on the floor and he stayed there, staring at the closed door, wanting to rip his own weeping heart out.

"Oh look. Somebody left you a treat on the porch."

Naruto looked up from his phone at Shikamaru's drawl and groaned. A treat on the porch had to be code for a dead bird from Gama. "What has that cat done now?" he mumbled.

Shikamaru pulled the car into Naruto's drive, and what he finally saw on the porch wasn't a bloodied robin, but Sasuke.

"Clearly, he couldn't stay away from you for even one night," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Now, now," Narutob chided. "Come on up and really meet him. I want you guys to be friends."

As they got closer to the porch, Naruto's heart stuttered at the sight of Sasuke desolately petting Gama. His normally hypnotizing ebony eyes were ringed with red and he looked so ... broken.

"Hey babe," Sasuke sighed. He gave a weak smile and gently lifted Gama off his lap. "I'm sorry to interrupt your night, but ..."

It was bad, whatever had happened. Naruto knew immediately that he had come out to someone and it hadn't gone well. He knew that look of loss.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own and squeezed. He searched Sasuke's eyes for the answer, and he knew suddenly that only one person could do this to him.

"Itachi?" he guessed.

Sasuke ducked his head and nodded. Naruto pulled him into a tight hug.

Behind him, Shikamaru stood awkwardly, waiting for a cue.

"Do you want me to stay?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

Naruto looked up at his friend with a small smile. "No, but thanks."

Shikamaru nodded and silently left.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shoulders. "Come up here," he gestured to the porch. "Tell me."

Sasuke slumped against Naruto on the porch swing. Gama immediately joined him on his lap, and Sasuke automatically started stroking.

"He thought I was screwing Karin, if you can believe that. He had no clue about..." Sasuke stopped and swallowed. "I just blurted it out. Yelled it, really. Then he got really quiet and he left. Just left. Just looked at me like I was some kind of alien, like someone he didn't recognize."

Naruto felt a bolt of anger at the way Itachi handled Sasuke's news. He considered Itachi a friend, and it upset him that any friend of his would cause Sasuke such pain.

"Well, at least you're not guilty of aiding and abetting an adultery, right?"

Sasuke coughed a laugh and wiped the renewed tears off his face. "He probably would have preferred it if he'd been right about that."

"Have you talked to Karin?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "After Itachi left, I came right here. I forgot you'd be gone. But Gama filled in for you."

"Gama is my comfort ambassador." The cat in question craned up to prod Sasuke into more petting.

They were still on the front porch, and while it was a pleasant summer night, this was a discussion fit for a sofa inside. Plus, Naruto was hyper-aware of every person who walked or drove by, and he didn't want Sasuke to worry about breaking down in front of witnesses, even anonymous ones.

It was a sign, though, of where Sasuke was. Of how far he had come. In the past, he never would have swung on that porch so long with Naruto for fear of being seen.

"Wanna head inside?" Naruto asked. "You probably don't want the whole neighborhood to see you like this, do you?"

"I don't care anymore," Sasuke sighed. "Not now. I just lost my best friend and brother with one little word. The G-word."

"I don't believe you've lost him forever," Naruto said. "Imagine if he'd told you the same thing, no warning, no warm-up, no hints. How would you react?"

Sasuke sighed deeply and looked away. "True," he conceded.

Naruto stood and reached down for Sasuke's hand. "Let's go inside."

Sasuke let Naruto lead him to the couch, where he fell into Naruto's arms. Gama, naturally, had snuck into the house between their legs and settled back into place on Sasuke's lap.

Naruto stroked his back and neck, wishing he could make things better with words, but he doubted their effectiveness at this moment.

He was filled with a sudden, deep appreciation for how well his parents had handled it when he came out to them. What would he have done if they had just walked away from him?

"The first person I came out to was my mother," Naruto said softly.

"How did she take it?" Sasuke's voice was rough and muffled by Naruto's shirt.

"Incredibly well," Naruto said. "All the women in my life have been cool about this, almost from the beginning."

"Girls are like that," Sasuke said.

"Well, except my Dad," Naruto said. "It took him a little longer. But only a little."

Sasuke twisted his head to look up at him. "What happened?"

"Fireworks, tears, shouting, slammed doors. Ruined Thanksgiving."

"That was all your Dad?"

"No, mom was only the tears. Dad did most of the damage."

Sasuke sat up fully and turned his body on the sofa toward him. "Was he like that before you came out?"

"We'd been having some teenage-related tension since my senior year of high school, so it was kind of in the air."

"Rebellious little Naruto?"

"Sort of, but not without a cause," Naruto smirked. "My dad's was an architect, and he assumed that I would become one too. Family legacy and all. But I insisted on following my mother and ended up majoring in interior design with an art minor. He was, in a word, displeased."

"Fathers can be like that."

"Every holiday was a rerun of that argument. The 'you're wasting your talents' argument."

"Officially, he's wrong," Sasuke said. He leaned over and gave Naruto a sweet, closed-mouth kiss.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "so that's the base we were working from. Then came Thanksgiving. Mom passed the potatoes and asked how classes were going, and Dad started up again with how he didn't want me turning into a limp-wristed fairy decorator."

"Oooh, bad choice of words."

"No kidding. I slammed the potatoes down and loudly announced to everyone that he couldn't blame the classes for that."

Naruto shook his head at the memory. "Everything stopped. My god-father left his arm in midair, holding a bowl of bread. The seconds just ticked by, like I could plainly count them coming from the hall clock. Then my granny leaned over to him and asked, 'What did he mean, Jiraiya?' And my god-father said, 'He's a fairy, Margaret.'"

Sasuke snorted out a laugh, then covered his mouth. "Sorry, that's not funny."

"Actually, in retrospect, it was hilarious, especially the gentle, exasperated way that he said it. But at the time, it just set off an explosion."

"The tears and slamming."

"Yup. I tried to explain myself, but the volume got away from me. So I just took off. Went to a park for a few hours, sat on a cold swing feeling sorry for myself. My mum found me eventually and brought me a container of food."

Sasuke sighed. "What would we do without these wonderful women in our lives?"

"Amen."

"When did everything calm down?"

"By Easter. I didn't even go home for Christmas that year. Went to a friend's house instead. But by the spring, my mom had calmed everything down. She's a great mediator. She gave me time off from family, but then she called me back in, no excuses."

"There's no quitting family, huh?" Sasuke sounded both resigned and relieved at that thought.

"Not from my family, no," Naruto said. "And not from yours, I imagine. Karin won't allow anything like that. She's like a tiny, fierce version of my mom."

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. "You're going to be okay, you know that?" he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "This is not the end of anything. It's a beginning."

Sasuke let out a ragged breath. "Not looking forward to finishing that beginning."

"Well, here's the lesson you can take from me," Naruto said. "Don't come out during a major family event, like Thanksgiving dinner, for instance. Because I have to endure teasing every damn year when I go home and everyone tells the story of 'remember when little Naruto announced he was a fairy and dad nearly choked on his cranberries.'"

Sasuke laughed at the same moment his stomach rumbled. Naruto felt it echo up their embrace.

Naruto grinned. "Have you not eaten dinner?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I lost track of everything after, well, after," he said.

"Let Dr. Naruto handle this diagnosis." Naruto disentangled himself from Sasuke and stood up. "I prescribe Chinese food and silly-stupid movies. May I suggest, as a lead-off batter, 'Caddyshack'?"

Sasuke's face melted into a soft grin. "Whatever you say, doc."

"And that's only the first part of my treatment plan," Naruto grinned. "The second part involves a variation on 'turn your head and cough.'"

Sasuke laughed, full and deep and echoing. Naruto really liked that sound. "Now just relax and let Dr. Naruto take care of you."

Naruto ordered their favorite dish from Happy Garden, which he intended to feed to Sasuke by hand rather than eat any himself. He was still full after his dinner with Shikamaru.

While they waited for the food to arrive, Naruto reversed roles and gave Sasuke a backrub, albeit less thorough than that first massage the chiropractor had given him.

"I can see I'm going to have to give you lessons," Sasuke rumbled, his head bent low and loose as Naruto dug his thumbs into Sasuke's upper back.

"Picky, picky," Naruto murmured. "Know what they say about gift horses and mouths?"

"They bite?"

Naruto chuckled and lightly bit the side of Sasuke's neck. "Something like that."

The doorbell rang, earlier than Naruto had expected. "Damn. Thought I'd have more time to play here."

They groaningly rose from the couch. "Why don't you get us beer or wine or something equally strong?" Naruto said. "Tonight calls for adult beverages, I think."

Sasuke headed toward the kitchen, and Naruto took a moment to adjust his half-hard dick in his jeans. He was digging into his pocket for his wallet and looked up in the open doorway to see possibly the last person in all of Konoha he wanted to see.

"Neji." A dull spike of fear pinched Naruto's chest.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Neji said, so sure of himself, so confident. "I call, I text. You playing hard to get?" He stepped into the foyer, causing Naruto to take an involuntary step backward. "Cause it's working."

"Neji." Naruto worked to keep his voice low and panic-free. "You need to leave. I've got –"

"Oh, I know what you've got," Neji interrupted. "And I want it." He ran one hand up Naruto's chest while the other snaked down to his crotch.

Naruto managed to not yelp at that unexpected and unwelcome touch. He wanted desperately to get rid of Neji before Sasuke ever knew he was here. He hadn't told Sasuke about this persistent frat boy, and now was definitely the wrong time to air that news.

"Hmmm," Neji grinned. "Someone's happy to see me." He squeezed Naruto's package, still semi-hard from playing with Sasuke.

He grabbed Neji by the arms and tried to walk him back to the door. "You need to leave. Now."

Neji spun him around and pushed him up against the wall. Before Naruto could protest, Neji kissed him, hard and sloppy and bruising.

Naruto kept his mouth firmly closed and tried to squirm away, but Neji was surprisingly strong. Naruto could feel Neji's cock rubbing up against his own.

_When did he get my zipper down?_

Finally, Naruto was able to wrench his mouth away. "You need to get the fuck out of here!" he whispered angrily.

Something caught Neji's eye over Naruto's shoulder. "Already got someone for tonight, huh? Interested in a third?" He snaked his hands down Naruto's jeans. "What do you say, doc?" Neji asked. "Wanna join us?"

_Doc? _Naruto spun around and saw Sasuke, red-faced and deadly still.

_Fuck. Fuck!_

Naruto was frozen where he stood. It took long, precious seconds before his brain untangled the competing thoughts so he could speak.

"Sasuke," he began, "it's not –"

"I'm interrupting, clearly," Sasuke said, both sadness and anger in his deep voice. "You should have said you were expecting someone. I wouldn't have bothered you." He set down the opened beers he was carrying.

"No, this isn't what –"

"It looks like?" Sasuke finished. "You're right. This doesn't look like the back room of Sparks. Your dick must be clouding your vision."

Naruto twisted away from Neji and quickly zipped his pants as Sasuke fetched his keys.

"You know," Sasuke said, spinning back to them, "when Neji said you two were working together, this isn't exactly what I would have expected."

Naruto looked sharply at Neji. "You mean he –" He stopped himself. "What did he –"

"Didn't know you went for that kind," Sasuke sneered. "The very eager, barely legal kind."

Naruto rushed over to Sasuke and tried to take him in his arms, but Sasuke pushed away. "Please, Sasuke, let me explain."

"Is this what I'm coming out of the closet for?" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and barked a harsh laugh. "Because if this is all I get for coming out, I'm starting to think it wasn't worth it."

"No!" Naruto could feel everything slipping away from him. "You don't understand –"

"Or maybe it's just that _you're _not worth it," Sasuke spat. "Is this the real reason Gaara never came out for you? Because he knew about you?"

Naruto was stunned into silence as Sasuke's words cut into his gut.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm such a fucking moron." He left without another word.

"Sasuke! Wait, please!" Naruto snapped out of his silence after a long moment and jostled Neji out of the way, but on his way out the door, he bumped into the delivery guy from Happy Garden.

"Ah, here you go, that'll be seventeen-fifty," the delivery guy – Naruto thought his name might be Shino – said.

Naruto growled in frustration. He quickly pulled a twenty from his wallet and thrust it at Shino. He wanted to catch up to Sasuke before he could speed off in his car.

"Your food!" Shino held out an arm to stop him and pushed the bag of food into Naruto's hands. "Have a good night!"

By the time Shino was walking to his car, Naruto watched helplessly as Sasuke's taillights disappeared from view. Would it even do any good to follow Sasuke, with him in that frame of mind? That could get ugly.

"So, where were we?" Neji was still there.

_This is what happens where you're a coward, Uzumaki. You don't confront things and they fester. And things that fester sometimes explode._

Naruto turned to the younger man and glowered. "We never were, Neji. There is nothing here."

"You and I both know that's not true." Neji started unbuttoning his shirt as he advanced toward Naruto.

"Christ, kid!" Naruto exploded. "One lousy blowjob! That's all we ever did. I let you suck my dick and now you've attached yourself like a fucking barnacle!"

"Lousy? I remember it very differently." He slowly stalked forward. "I remember hot. I remember the way you looked at me. The way I still catch you looking at me."

"Lately?" Naruto spat. "Have you seen that look lately?" He roughly ran his hands across his face. "Just be a grownup about all this and back off, for Christ's sake."

Neji shoved Naruto's shoulder. "I'm not a kid, Naruto. I'm a man. And a man goes after what he wants. I want you. And I get what I want." He moved in to steal a kiss, but Naruto darted away.

"No matter who gets hurt in the process? You selfish little bastard."

Neji moved in close again, persistent as ever. "I promise it won't hurt too much. I can be very gentle." He reached out to touch him, and Naruto caught his wrist in a tight grip.

"That's not a promise I can make," Naruto growled. "Back. The fuck. Off." He shoved Neji's arm away.

Neji got a look in his eyes that told Naruto that this mess wasn't finished.

"You know, maybe you're right," Neji said nonchalantly. "I've never had anybody turn me down before, and it's been driving me nuts." He buttoned his shirt and pants. "Maybe I should move on."

Naruto eyed him with suspicion. "That would be best, yes."

Neji made a show of thinking deeply. "Especially now that I have this hot new prospect. I'll have to make another appointment with Dr. Uchiha."

Naruto blinked. "Another?"

"Oh, that's right," Neji smirked. "He didn't tell you about our session today. Fuck, he has great hands."

Naruto pushed him into the wall with strong thud. "Listen very carefully, you little shit. You can't have me, and you sure as fuck can't have Sasuke. This ends now. Find some horned-up asshole your own age and fuck him as much as you want. Leave. Us. Alone."

Neji gave a hollow laugh. "You really think there's an 'us' there anymore? You heard him. The good doc is done with you. Just wait, you'll come crawling to me for another hummer before you know it."

He pushed back from the wall and left in a huff.

Naruto wearily took his unnecessary food inside, shut the door and slumped against it until his butt landed on the floor. _What a fucking mess. _

Shikamaru had been right. Naruto should have taken care of the Neji situation long ago instead of dodging the awkwardness. And keeping the eager beaver in an emergency hook-up holding pattern was weak and unwise.

Plus, he'd been playing it careful – and a little cowardly – with Sasuke, too. He expected Sasuke to be brave with everyone, to come out and deal with the consequences. Naruto knew it was for Sasuke's own good, but it would definitely make Naruto's life easier, too.

But what had he given Sasuke in return for this major change? The privilege of being with him? Had he ever really told Sasuke how much he needed him? How quickly he had fallen for him? Sure, he hinted, he hedged, he tried to let his actions speak. But he was always protecting himself first.

Naruto thumped his head against the door, letting the sting distract him.

_So fucking selfish. Maybe Sasuke is right. _

Maybe Naruto wasn't worth coming out for. At this point, the only thing Naruto knew for certain was that he needed Sasuke back.

He just wasn't sure how in the hell to make that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>And WHY didn't I make either Naruto or Sasuke hit Neji? <strong>  
><strong>Is it just me or does anyone else want to hit Neji?<strong>

**Will Naruto get Sasuke back? Will Itachi accept Sasuke coming out?**  
><strong>Only one way to find out ;P<strong>  
><strong>Be sure to read the next chapters to find out what happens.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

In retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea for Sasuke to sequester himself for a long weekend with nothing the meager contents of his refrigerator and a well-stocked liquor cabinet.

Three days. Three days of silence from Itachi. Three days of messages from Naruto. Three days of hating himself.

Sasuke felt like such a fool. And, worse, he knew better. He'd always known better. This was why he had rules. This never would have happened if he had followed his instincts as he'd always done.

Even if the path he'd been following led to an empty life.

Right now, though, that path looked mighty good. At least Itachi was there.

Well, that damage had already been done. He hoped his brother would eventually come around and speak to him again, but his hope sank with each day of silence.

The despair would be bad enough if that was all Sasuke was battling. The jealousy over seeing Naruto with that muscled gremlin was rubbing him absolutely raw. Neji was touching his man like he had some sort of right to, and everything inside Sasuke went ice cold.

He didn't want to hear excuses. Didn't want to hear that he'd been taken for a fool. So he didn't do anything but hide - the one thing he'd always been good at. He hid in his condo and hid in himself.

Sasuke hated how stupid he felt. He thought he and Naruto were on the same page. He had never - never - felt so at home with himself before. There were times he looked at Naruto and saw his love mirrored in those beautiful blue eyes.

For the first time, he really fit with someone and could be his true self. At least while they were alone together.

Apparently, he should have been worrying about the times they weren't together.

Fucking Neji Hyuga. Sasuke had meant to talk over that clusterfuck with Naruto, but then Itachi had happened. And then _it_ happened.

Sasuke peered down the neck of his nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels and swallowed the remainder in one gulp.

All those baby steps he'd painstakingly made weren't enough in the end. Naruto obviously wanted someone who wasn't so much trouble to be with. Someone easy.

That college punk was the very definition of 'easy.'

Lacking any more liquor, Sasuke slumped on the couch and waited for night to come so he could go to bed.

None of these scrambled, bitter arguments changed the fact that he was still completely in love with Naruto, and Naruto clearly, visibly didn't feel the same way.

The doorbell shook him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and found his arms full of Karin, who squeezed him tight.

"Is it okay that I'm here?" she squeaked against his chest, still bear hugging him. "I couldn't wait any more. I mean, this has been killing me, knowing all of this - oh, but I mean I know it's been killing you worse than it's been killing me, of course. You poor thing!"

Sasuke chuckled, the first laugh he'd really meant since that day at Naruto's house.

"Well," he said. "I guess that makes us a couple of really sad corpses."

That made Karin hug him even harder before she finally pulled back. "Now, don't kill me," she said.

"Kill a corpse?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Overkill much?"

Karin leaned out into the hallway and pulled Itachi, looking sheepish and wary, into the foyer.

"Hey," Itachi said in a small voice.

"Hey," Sasuke echoed, his face drawn carefully back to neutral.

Karin looked back and forth at the two men as the silence filled the room. Then she stepped in to mediate.

"Okay. It's time to make up," she announced. "Apologize if you have to - and I mean both of you. Or, you know, don't apologize. You're guys. Fight. Punch things. Then make up. I. Mean. It. No excuses."

She squeezed Sasuke's arm and gave Itachi a peck on the cheek, then darted out the door.

Neither man wanted to be the first to break the silence, so they both stood there, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So, you wanna?" Itachi finally said.

"Wanna what?"

"Fight. Punch things."

"Will that make me less gay?" Sasuke was still hurt that his best friend was acting this way, and he could feel his strained emotions fray further.

Itachi winced at the word "gay."

Sasuke sighed harshly. "You're not ready to do this. Call Karin and tell her to come get you." He turned to go back to the couch, but Itachi reached out to stop him.

"No," he said. "I can do this. I have to do this." Itachi took a deep breath. "Karin is little, but she can be unbelievably scary."

"I hear that," Sasuke said.

Itachi cocked his head. "Well, she can't be that scary to you, though, right? I mean, you had already told her about, you know..." He gestured toward Sasuke.

"The g-word?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she didn't really give me a choice."

Itachi frowned. "Would you have told her? I mean if she hadn't figured it out?"

Would he have? If Karin wasn't pushing on one side and Naruto on the other, would he have stayed silent and alone? Probably. Although right now, silent and alone sounded like a paradise compared to this hell he was twisting in.

"I don't know," Sasuke finally said.

Itachi was still having trouble meeting his eye. This was going to take a while.

"So, whiskey? I think whiskey," Itachi said. He held up a bag he brought with him as a peace offering. "You still drink whiskey, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _No, being gay has changed every single thing about me, including the type of liquor I prefer._

Itachi poured two tall glasses of Jameson over ice, and the brothers sat on opposite ends of the couch to drink them.

"So," Itachi started in a tight whiskey voice, "you're gay now."

"Yep. Just now."

"How long? I mean, have you known?"

"Kinda always." Sasuke had a feeling that wouldn't go over well.

And, right on cue, Itachi's frown deepened. "So you've been lying to me kinda always?"

"I never wanted to," Sasuke said, a pained look twisting his face. "I'm just -" How did he explain this?

"Just what?" Itachi snapped. "Just chickenshit? Is that it? You were just afraid?"

"Yes," Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi's mouth dropped open, as if he wasn't expecting Sasuke to admit that. "How could _you_ be afraid?" he asked, incredulous.

Sasuke stood suddenly, his frustration pushing his feet around the room. "Have you ever really listened to guys when they talk? Do you realize how totally homophobic most guys are? Especially in a locker room or even just in a group? You should listen sometime. Count the jokes about fags and pussies."

"Oh come on," Itachi protested. "It's not that bad."

"Well, your radar's not tuned to it. I heard every one." Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was trying to not get my ass kicked in high school. So, yeah, I was scared."

Itachi downed another big gulp of his whiskey and coughed at the burn. "And after?" he asked. "It's been years since high school. What scares you now?"

Sasuke sighed again and sat down. "You."

"You think I would kick your ass? Over this?" Itachi's face twisted in pain. "That's how you see me?"

"No, of course not," Sasuke said. "I know I can take you."

Itachi shoved him lightly, but with a smile, which Sasuke was relieved to see. "Then what?" Itachi said.

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

Itachi's mouth dropped open again. "Disappoint _me_?" he squeaked. "My brother, the doctor, didn't want to disappoint me?"

"I didn't want you to look at me any differently," Sasuke said. "So, adding everything up - plus Mom and Dad and how they would react - I figured it was safer to keep this stuff to myself. I was - I don't know." He took another sip of his drink. "It was cowardly, I know." He turned to look at his brother. "But then when I told you, you just left like that, and it was like my nightmare came true." He swallowed hard against the pain that was still fresh and on the surface.

Itachi looked down for a moment, then back up at Sasuke. "You're not gonna cry, are you? Are you a crier now?"

Sasuke punched him on the arm and smiled. He could always count on Itachi to tease him out of a bad mood.

"I am sorry that I bailed on you like that," Itachi said quietly. "It was a lot to take in, and I just didn't know what to say."

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm still me, you know." He wasn't convinced that Itachi really understood that, actually.

"Yeah," Itachi said. "Well, sort of. But there's this big part of you I don't know anything about. Feels weird." He looked Sasuke in the eye. "Thought I knew everything about you."

Sasuke cocked his head. "Do you really want to hear about it? About two guys?"

Itachi shifted uneasily in his seat. "Um, sure."

Sasuke snorted a laugh. "No you don't, liar."

"Okay, maybe not. Not yet." He finished his drink and gestured to Sasuke with his glass. "But I don't want you to hide stuff from me, bro."

"I'll have to figure out what to filter," Sasuke said. "Keeping in mind your squeamishness."

"You know what works on squeamishness?" Itachi said, standing. "More whiskey." He refilled his glass and topped off Sasuke's. They clinked glasses and Itachi plopped back down on the sofa.

"How you doin' there, Bro?" Sasuke asked after a few silent sips.

"Still processing," Itachi murmured. "I mean, it's not like I have anything against gay people. Like Naruto, for instance."

Sasuke's heart clenched at the name. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's great. Karin has practically adopted him. So it's not the fact that you're gay or anything."

Sasuke blew out a breath. "But there's a thing?"

Itachi frowned, still processing. "I'm not sure how to say it." He paused and stared off into space. "It's like my world view has been knocked off its base. If I had this big thing about you all wrong, then everything could be wrong, you know?"

"Huh." Sasuke frowned. "I never thought of it that way."

"I don't know if I used the right words," Itachi said. "It's a big thing I'm trying to work out. Just need more time to think about it."

"Not too much more, I hope?" Sasuke didn't know if he could handle even another day without his brother still in his life. These last three days were torturously long and empty. Without dinners at Itachi's - and without any Naruto anywhere - Sasuke discovered exactly how little he had in his life.

"Nah," Itachi said. "No more radio silence from me. I really am sorry about that."

Sasuke nodded, infinitely relieved at Itachi's growing acceptance. "And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," he said. "Maybe this would have been easier if I'd come out in college like everyone else."

Itachi thought about that. "Nope," he said. "It still would have thrown me. But it would have been better without the years of lying."

They toasted to that and drank in unison.

"So, this is why you don't have a date for my wedding?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke groaned. "Oh man, I will be so glad to stop dodging that question."

Itachi scoffed. "You're not off the hook yet. I know at least two bonafide gay guys - well, apart from you, that is."

Sasuke gave a panicked start.

"I think I'll start with Naruto," Itachi mused. "He's a great guy, and he seems more like your type than my realtor. Well, not that I really know what your type is any-"

"Don't," Sasuke interrupted. He couldn't listen to anything about Naruto right now.

Itachi frowned. "What? What did I say?"

"There's kind of a mess there," Sasuke grimaced.

"You mean you already -" Itachi stopped in realization. "Of course you already - I always figured you for a ladies' man." Confusion crossed his face. "What's the gay version of that, anyway?"

"I'm not up on all the vocab," Sasuke muttered.

"Wait," Itachi said, "a mess? There's a mess?" His face grew comically uncomfortable. "As in - messy?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I told you you're not ready for this stuff. This is a job for a fag hag."

"Ah, I know one of those now," Itachi said triumphantly. "I should call her anyway. Let her know that she was right, as always. She loves hearing that."

Sasuke went to the kitchen to gather some snacks as Itachi called his fiancé. Once alone, he took in a deep, relieved, load-lightening breath. This was like having a fever break - that blessed soaking sweat that drives away the shivering heat of the flu.

But he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. He glanced at the calendar on the fridge and saw the Fourth of August circled - when his parents would be in town.

But Itachi was back now. Those few days were among the worst he'd ever known. He honestly didn't think telling his parents could possibly hurt worse than when Itachi walked out his door.

_Now if only Naruto -_

He ruthlessly killed that thought.

Before he went any further, Sasuke needed to tell Karin about the whole situation with Naruto. He didn't want to talk about it yet - wasn't ready to forgive - but there was no way he could keep this from Karin.

He gathered a bag of chips and some salsa and prepared himself for the upcoming conversation.

Naruto wanted to play around? Fine. Sasuke was done playing.

"...so, anyway, if you could just ... just call me back. I miss you. Um, bye."

Naruto sighed and disconnected the call.

Shikamaru had silently come in just as Naruto was finishing his latest message for Sasuke. Shikamaru's face probably reflected his own, he thought - sad eyes, downturned mouth, worry etched into every muscle.

"No word from Sasuke," Naruto said. "On the plus side, also no word from Neji. Think he's given up?"

"He's been quiet at work lately." Shikamaru sat next to Naruto on the couch. "But then again, I gave him a shitty, complicated assignment to punish him."

"Such a good friend you are."

Shikamaru squirmed in his seat.

"He's not answering any of my calls or returning any of them," Naruto moaned, back on his Sasuke obsession. "He must absolutely hate me."

"I doubt that. I'm sure he's just hurt. We all do stupid things when our heart gets stomped on."

"But I know I can fix this hurt," Naruto fairly wailed. "It will take exactly two minutes, using small words even. I'm afraid he's going to cut me out of his life and start over in another Sparks, another back room."

"You don't really think that."

Naruto made a face. "Fine. I don't _think_ that. I _worry_ that. I _fret_ that. All I think about are the worst of the what-ifs. What if he never talks to me again? What if he's changed his mind about coming out? What if he tells Itachi he's going to try to be straight, just so his brother will talk to him again and he starts fucking some slutty blonde who looks like me but with boobs? And then he gets trapped in a loveless marriage and starts trolling the back room for anonymous blowjobs?"

"Wow, that's..." Shikamaru said slowly. "That's not the worst of the what-ifs. That's the weirdest of them."

"I can't help it." Naruto planted his face in his hands. Gama, as the official comforter in residence, twirled around Naruto's feet and meowed up at him. It was almost as if he was saying, 'Snap out of it.'

"But you know what's the worst one?" Naruto groaned. "The worst of the what-ifs is the one where Sasuke's so hurt that he gives in to goddamn Neji. Who doesn't mind fucking in a closet because he's twenty-two and horny and doesn't give a fuck about anyone else."

Shikamaru's face twisted with pain and guilt, but he didn't respond.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Naruto said. "Tell me that's impossible."

Shikamaru didn't respond.

"You can't, can you?" Naruto cried. "Oh, God! Has Neji said something to you? Is that why Sasuke won't call me back?"

"Not exactly."

"What then?"

"Promise you won't hate me?" Shikamaru said in a small voice.

"Hate you? How could I hate you? You're my best fr-" Naruto stopped himself. "Wait. Why? Do I have a reason to hate you?"

Shikamaru stood and started pacing. "I might have accidentally let Neji know about you and Sasuke."

Naruto blinked. "What? What does that mean, accidentally?"

"It sort of slipped out once."

"It slipped out," Naruto said flatly. "You told my freelance Web monkey - the little stalker who's been bugging me for a second ride - about my secret boyfriend? A guy who's taking tiny baby steps out of the closet and you told a 22-year-old perpetually horny fag about him?!"

"Remember that time when I said don't hate me?" Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto gaped at his best friend for a long moment while Shikamaru squirmed.

"Why," Naruto said finally. "Why would you ever -"

"I missed you, okay?" Shikamaru interrupted. "You were off with your hot secret boyfriend having hot chiropractor sex and I was back to staring at my own walls on Sundays."

"So, you did this to get back at me?"

"No!" Shikamaru barked, frustrated. "Just let me try to explain this. I don't have many non-Kiba-related guy friends in this town. Just you, actually. My social life ended when I broke it off with Kiba. So for months and months, it's been you and me on Sundays, working on your beautiful cocoon here, protecting ourselves from getting hurt again."

"Hey," Naruto protested, "you never had to-"

"Let me finish!" Shikamaru sighed deeply. "It's been great. Wonderful, really. Just you and me. I can't tell you how much I looked forward to every Sunday. And then it disappeared." He ran his hands over his face. "I was losing you to a guy who was still in the closet, just like your last asshole boyfriend, the man I've been verbally ripping apart with you for a year, and I had no one to talk to about how it was killing me."

"You sound jealous."

Shikamaru ducked his head. "I guess I do."

Naruto wasn't sure how to process that. So he did what he always did: ignored the stickier friend-or-lover issue and focused on his anger.

"So you told all this to Neji, of all fucking people?" Naruto growled.

"I didn't seek him out or anything! He kept asking questions about you. I don't know, I thought maybe if he knew about Sasuke, he'd back off. Like I -"

Shikamaru stopped himself, but Naruto knew how that sentence was going to end.

"I didn't know he was going to -" Shikamaru broke off again. "I'm really sorry, Naruto."

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. "I can't talk to you right now."

Shikamaru nodded and silently walked out the door, leaving Naruto to process everything. Naruto reached for Gama, but the comfort ambassador immediately sauntered out the kitty door in the kitchen.

Naruto poured himself an unnecessarily tall glass of Jameson and took a long, burning pull from it.

It felt like everything was unraveling this week. The last time he'd felt this way, he'd quit his job and moved to Konoha. A brand-new thirty-year mortgage kept him from thinking seriously about doing that again.

_Stupid mortgage._

But it was more than that. It wasn't just a whim that made him plant roots here; he wanted those roots. Craved them. Needed them to help derail his usual pattern. His whole life, every time things got weird or awkward or painful for him, he ran. Every time.

He couldn't do that this time. Didn't want to, either. Not really.

So, running was off the table. The only option left was to clean up the mess his life had become. Starting with Shikamaru.

A second gulp of whiskey went down a little easier than the first.

It was easy to blame Shikamaru at this moment, but it didn't solve anything. Though it was comforting to have someone to blame other than himself.

At this point, Naruto knew two things: He needed Shikamaru in his life, and he needed Sasuke to forgive him.

The real question was: could he keep Shikamaru as a friend - and keep Sasuke as a lover? Without hurting his best friend?

Time to find out.

Naruto went outside to head for Shikamaru's place and found him on the porch swing with Gama curled on his lap.

"Well?" Shikamaru said in a low, sad voice.

Naruto sat down next to him and pushed them both in a slow swing. "I'm still kind of pissed, but I'm still here," he said finally.

Shikamaru sighed deeply, relief flooding his face. "Thank you. It's been making me sick."

They sat and swung in silence as the early evening faded into a cool, clear night. Two friends together, but in a kind of limbo, both wishing things could be as they were before.

"So," Shikamaru said, breaking the silence. "What's your plan for getting Sasuke back?"

Naruto turned and blinked. "You want me to get him back? Even after -" he gestured between them.

"I want you to be happy, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I had just hoped you might decide one day you could be happy with me."

"Shika -" Naruto swallowed hard against threatening tears.

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru waved him off. "I'm not your type, I get that. I've known this for a long time." He leaned back in the seat and pushed them into a stronger swing. "I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all."

Naruto felt the tears well in his eyes. "I don't deserve you, you know that?" He pulled Shikamaru into a hug.

"This is my burden," Shikamaru joked through his own tears, his face pressed into Naruto's shoulder.

They both sniffled and pulled back to compose themselves.

"So, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided your situation calls for a grand gesture," Shikamaru announced.

Naruto looked at him with skepticism. "This is not a wacky Matthew McConaughey movie." His face went temporarily dreamy. "Mmmm, McConaughey."

"Please, I would not stoop to that reference," Shikamaru scoffed. "I was thinking more 'Say Anything.' You know, boom box over your head, Peter Gabriel, the works."

"I got rid of my boom box after college."

"Or, to be a shade more classical about it, you could write him a long letter." Shikamaru offered.

"But I want to see him," Naruto insisted. "Want him to see me. Want him to really see that I need him. That I lo-" he stopped abruptly and swallowed. "That I love him," he finished softly. "I do. I can't tell him that in a letter."

Shikamaru nodded at him and smiled softly. That was the first time Naruto had admitted the depth of his feelings out loud.

"It's not enough to tell him the L-word, you know," Shikamaru said. "You have to let him all the way in."

"So to speak," they said in unison.

Shikamau looked all around Naruto's bright, stuffed, artful living room. "You've built a beautiful cocoon here. Lots of projects, lots of protection. Make sure he knows he's welcome in your turf. And I don't just mean on this couch."

Naruto frowned again. Sasuke was here all the time. Hell, he could still smell hints of him in the cushions. How much more did Shikamaru want?

All the way in, he said. Did Sasuke not know how he felt about him? Was it not obvious? Was that why Neji was able to scare him off so easily?

Shikamaru was right. Naruto hadn't let anybody in - really in - for a long time. Instead, he'd filled himself up with projects and work and distractions and this simmering, heavy anger. How could anybody new find a place in all that?

Remarkably, Sasuke had. He was persistent, stubborn and irresistible. And now it felt like he could slip away forever.

That scared Naruto more than any deep, dark closet.

"So, it sounds like the only plan available is to stand outside his door and wait for him to show up," Shikamaru said. "Go and put yourself in his face." He smiled over at Naruto. "Seriously, who could resist that face?"

Naruto managed a watery smile.

Shikamaru gave his thighs a definitive slap and stood up. "I'm going to go. Get to work on this plan and report back, if you please."

"Yes sir," Naruto said. _So easy to say that,_ he thought. _Come up with a brilliant plan. Wait for a miracle to happen, skip to the end._

"He loves you too, you know," he said, pausing at the bottom step. "I could see it right away. And that doesn't go away as quickly as you're afraid."

He left Naruto alone with his thoughts and his purring cat.

Naruto meanly thought that, really, Sasuke should be giving him the benefit of the doubt. Naruto had suffered more than a few indignities in the short time he'd known Sasuke. The least that man could do was answer his damn phone.

But Naruto knew how it must have looked with Neji - a young, admittedly hot, eager guy touching him like that. Naruto tried to imagine how he would have taken it if he'd seen Sasuke in a similar position. The fury that raced through his veins made him almost dizzy.

And it came at possibly the worst time for Sasuke, right when he was experiencing the darkest part of coming out. Naruto could remember that hopelessness, the cold plastic swing and the rusted chains against his hands, staring down into the scuffed dirt at his feet. He remembered how alone he'd felt - right until that momenthis mum came by and pulled him out of his funk.

He wanted to be there for Sasuke, especially now. But being there would involve chasing after him. _How ironic._ All this time, Sasuke had been doing the chasing, and Naruto had been holding him off.

Now he found the roles reversed. He was going to have to be persistent, to not take no for an answer, everything Sasuke had done to win him over. Could this be fixed with a sexy back rub? Some cotton candy?

This was utterly new territory for Naruto. He had never before understood the concept of fighting for someone. If a guy didn't want to be with him, what good would it do to try to change his mind? To twist his arm into loving him? Then they would both always know that one of them had to beg and the other wasn't completely on board. It's why he was able to walk away from Gaara even though it broke his heart to do so.

But right now, Naruto wanted to fight - fight to be understood, fight to get back in Sasuke's arms, fight all comers.

A dramatic act, Shikamaru had said. A grand gesture. Maybe it wouldn't take anything grand.

Maybe just something slightly sneaky.


	19. Chapter 19

He could probably get away with not telling them.

Sasuke was a few blocks away from the Gaf, where he was meeting his parents and Itachi and Karin for lunch. For the entire drive from home, he'd been debating with himself - well, arguing, really - whether to tell Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha his big secret.

His bruised, cowardly angel said: _They've lived their whole lives just fine without this little bomb being dropped on them. And it's not like they live in town or that you see them very much._

His also bruised, angel-knows-best side said: _You're lying to them. There is no excuse for that. The lie compounds the pain._

Coward: _It will probably hurt them worse to know the truth about you. Their son is a fag! Think they're going to be proud of that? You can spare them that pain._

Better angel: _Tell them. Mom's going to keep pushing for you to get a wife and give her grandchildren. Stop lying to your mother._

Coward: _Do you really want your dad to look at you that way? Like he's tasted something awful? Do you know how much that will hurt? Look at us! At these bruises we already have! Nobody is going to shield you from this. You can't take much more._

Better angel: _You've come this far. You are strong. You can do this._

He pulled into the small parking lot and gathered his nerve. He hated feeling like this - uncertain and nervous. The confident mask he wore for the world didn't fit so well anymore, especially around the people who had known him the longest.

He didn't have long to sit in his car before he saw Itachi find a spot near his. Their parents were staying with Itachi while they were in town, which meant he was also their duly appointed chauffeur.

An older version of Sasuke unfolded himself from the back seat of Itachi's car. At age 60, Fugaku Uchiha's hair was a little grayer and his face more lined, but apart from that, he and his sons could be mistaken for brothers. They shared the same ebony eyes, the same wide smile, even the same long-fingered hands.

Fugaku gripped Sasuke's hand in a firm handshake, and Sasuke pulled him into a hug. He hadn't seen them since Christmas, a fact his mother was sure to mention.

"Hey, Dad," he said. "How was your flight?"

His mom beat her husband to the answer. "Oh, I just hate flying, don't you just hate flying, Fugaku? So exhausting, aren't you exhausted? Traveling just takes it out of me."

A short, stout woman with long dark hair squeezed in between her husband and son to claim her hug. Sasuke leaned down to hug her back.

"You look tired, sweetie, doesn't he look tired, Fugaku? He works too much. That's it, isn't it? You always work too much. You should get some rest and come visit us. We're right by the beach, but you never come to see us and we miss you."

The Uchiha men stood back and absorbed Mikoto's speech with long-practiced patience. Sasuke leaned back down and kissed his mother's cheek. "It's good to see you, too, Mom," he said with a smile.

"Hey, let's get inside you guys," Itachi said. "I'm starting to melt, and it's barely noon."

Fugaku took his wife's arm and followed after Itachi into the restaurant. Karin tugged on Sasuke's arm. Her eyes were wide and alarmed.

"Oh my God, Sasuke," she whispered. "I mean, oh my God."

"That bad?" Sasuke grinned.

"Well, not _that_ bad, but oh my _God_."

Sasuke laughed. He knew his mom was an acquired taste on a normal day, but the reason they were in town was to help with wedding plans. Which meant Karin was catching the brunt of his mother's daughterless enthusiasm for the event.

"I'm trying very, very hard to keep an open mind about her suggestions," she said carefully, "but I don't think your mother ever met a wedding cliché she didn't love."

Sasuke winced and chuckled. "I'll run interference for you," he said. "I'm pretty sure I owe you." Regardless of how that particular scenario was currently playing out.

"I'm starting to think about a little chapel in Vegas," Karin muttered.

He hugged Karin's shoulders in support and steered them both inside.

"So this is what they did with Romanelli's," Fugaku said, looking around the Irish pub from the foyer. "I tell you what, I loved that Romanelli's."

"Well, sure and who didn't?" Suigetsu swept around the corner with menus in hand. "There's not a day goes by that I don't hear someone mourning the old place. And with good reason. Yes, with good reason. But we still serve Romanelli's marinara, if that's what you'll be needing."

Itachi introduced his parents to the owner, who immediately welcomed them as extended family of the Gaf.

He lifted Mikoto's hand to his lips. "And it's plain where your strapping boys get their good looks," he smiled. "Why it's right there in your lovely eyes, isn't it?"

Mikoto giggled. "Oh, I haven't been flirted with in years," she said.

Fugaku reclaimed her arm. "I'll have to rectify that, then," he said with a low voice and a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, let this be the place to do it then," Suigetsu trumpeted. He led them to Itachi and Karin's usual table and took their drink orders, half of which he knew already.

Fugaku looked around with approval. "Well, if this place had to change, I suppose it could have been worse."

"High praise, Pop," Sasuke smiled. And it was, Sasuke knew, high praise coming from his dad. The man did not approve of much change, and his inflexibility had gotten worse as he'd gotten older. Maybe that was a function of age, but age plus a stubborn temper didn't make for the most open-minded of men.

Which didn't bode well for Sasuke's announcement.

"Oh, I just love planning a wedding!" Mikoto gushed as the waiter arrived to distribute their pints. "I should have had a daughter. I was born to be the mother of a bride. If only we still lived in town. I could be there with you every step of the way!

Karin shot Sasuke a quick, alarmed look.

"Sasuke, sweetie, you need to find a nice girl like Karin," Mikoto continued, squeezing Karin's hand. "I want another daughter-in-law like her. It's high time you settle down, you know."

"Your mother's right, son," Fugaku said.

That was unusual. Usually his dad let Mikoto have the floor almost exclusively - and always when it came to Sasuke's love life.

Karin poked Sasuke in the side from her seat at his right. It was time. This was as good an opening as any. Sasuke cleared his throat and took a long, fortifying drink.

"Yeah," he said. "I've been meaning to talk to you both about that."

"You're seeing someone?" Mikoto chirped. "I knew it. That's why you're getting no sleep, right, am I right? Not that I want all the details, of course, but am I right?"

Sasuke fought a groan. "Not exactly, no."

Both parents looked at him expectantly, and the silence threatened to swallow up all of Sasuke's practiced words. He fought to get the next words out.

"The thing is," he said, "there isn't going to be a nice girl for me. Ever." He let that sink in.

Mikoto was still confused, but Sasuke could see understanding dawn in his father's face.

"You mean you broke up with somebody?" Mikoto guessed.

"Not exactly, no."

Karin squeezed his leg under the table and gave him a bolstering smile.

Sasuke tried again. "The thing is -"

"You're queer," Fugaku said flatly. The air left Sasuke in one big breath and he looked at his dad warily. The face he found was filled with comprehension, yes, but also incredulity and thinly masked disappointment.

Mikoto smacked her husband's arm. "Fugaku! How can you say that about your son! That's not what he means! Sasuke, tell him that's not what you meant."

Sasuke swallowed heavily. "It is what I meant. I'm gay, mom."

This time Mikoto had no alternate explanation. Only silence.

At that moment, Suigetsu popped by their table. "How're we doing here, folks? Have you decided what you'll be having?"

Itachi broke the silence. "Give us a little more time?"

"Not a problem, take all the time you need," Suigetsu said. He patted Sasuke on the back as he left, and Sasuke knew in that moment that he told more than his parents his news.

Fugaku's face was growing red and his jaw was ticking with the strain of clenching and unclenching, but he said nothing.

Not so his wife. "But, I don't understand," she spluttered. "How can you be - gay?" She whispered the last word, as if she was talking about cancer. "You're so - well, look at you! You're so tall and good looking and you have a beard!" she wailed.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Not all gay men look the same, Mom," he said gently.

"And facial hair is rarely one of the indicators," Itachi chipped in.

"Don't make fun of your mother, boy," Fugaku said sharply.

"I wasn't!" Itachi protested. "I just -" He gave up and sank back into his seat.

Mikoto wadded up her napkin and carefully blotted tears from her eyes. "I just don't understand," she said. "All this time..."

"Yes, all this time," Fugaku said with a tight, gruff voice. "How long have you known this, exactly?"

"High school," Sasuke admitted.

Mikoto gasped. "But, but your girlfriends! You went to prom with that nice girl! I have pictures of it!"

"I was trying to be a normal guy," Sasuke said.

"You were normal," Fugaku spat. "Then."

Sasuke swallowed down his irritation at the implication. "Actually, I wasn't. Not when I was hiding from everyone." He looked at Karin and Itachi. "I feel a bit more normal now."

"I see," Fugaku said shortly.

Another awkward silence descended. These silences were the worst part of this process for Sasuke. Wasn't this supposed to get easier with practice?

"This is really hard for him, you know," Itachi said quietly. He looked at Sasuke. "Probably as hard as it was to keep this hidden, right?"

"And just how long have _you_ known about this, Itachi?" Figaku asked. "Have you been helping your brother in all this hiding?"

"No! I didn't -" He stopped himself and cleared his throat. "I've known for a few days."

Fugkau nodded curtly and turned to Sasuke. "Well, I suppose there's some small comfort that you've been lying to everyone all these years, not just your parents."

"I haven't lied!" Sasuke snapped. Which was, of course, a lie. And he knew it. But something in his father's voice took him back to his teenage years when everything his parents said felt like an attack, whether that was true or not.

"Of course you've lied!" Fugaku thundered. "It's a lie of omission! You let me believe my son was -" He swallowed his unspoken words like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Sasuke fought against the old urge to yell back. He and his dad hadn't been adversaries in a long time, aided by the years and the physical distance between them. But they were both cut from the same stubborn-as-hell cloth, and Sasuke tended to lose his hard-won patience around Fugaku Uchiha.

And his dad had a point, much as he hated to admit it. He hadn't been simply hiding. He had been lying - to himself and to everybody. He hated being caught in this lie. It felt exactly as it did when he was a kid and he found himself in trouble. He was defensive, indignant - and most of all, disappointed in himself.

He had assumed that the biggest sticking point for his parents would be the actual fact of his sexuality - the thing that his dad would find unbearably distasteful and the thing that would break his mother's heart. Then there was the Catholic thing; his parents were devoted church-goers. He expected some old-fashioned wrath of God, or at the very least a heaping helping of Catholic guilt.

But apparently, just as with Itachi, the deception upset them most.

He refused to apologize for being gay, but he knew an apology was called for.

"I had my reasons for keeping this to myself," Sasuke said quietly. "But I am sorry for not being completely honest with you both. I was worried about how you'd take it."

Mikoto sniffed loudly and wiped her tears - and most of her mascara - from her face while Fugaku sat stone-faced beside her. She gave him a watery smile and reached across the table to take Sasuke's hand.

"So, sweetie, do you have a nice, um, b-boyfriend?"

Though she stumbled on the b-word, Sasuke was relieved that he could always count on his mother to get right back on track.

He hesitated before answering her, and Karin gave his leg another reassuring squeeze. Did he have a boyfriend? One week ago, he would have said yes, happily. One week ago, he didn't know about Naruto's frat boy on the side.

And yet, he wasn't ready to say no. Wasn't ready to officially, out-loud close the door on Naruto. Even the thought of it - of his life with no Naruto ever again - was enough to make his heart dangerously tight in his chest.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Not exactly," he said. "It's more of a maybe. I hope."

Karin's smile widened, and he knew Operation Yenta to the Rescue was about to launch. Just as soon as he survived this lunch.

His mother perked up a little at the thought of a maybe boyfriend. He never thought he'd be so utterly grateful for his mother's indefatigable push to see him mated. But it looked like - at least for now - she wasn't put off by the idea that his mate would be a man.

His dad, on the other hand, looked entirely uncomfortable with the whole concept.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" Fugaku asked tightly. "We're going to talk about boy-" He stopped, unable to say the word. "No, no, I can't. I need to -"

He stood abruptly. "Itachi, your keys, if you wouldn't mind. I assume your brother can give you a lift home."

Itachi handed over his keychain, and Fugaku held out his hand to Mikoto. "Let's go, dear," he said.

Mikoto bit her lip as if she wanted to protest, but she gathered her bag. She gave Sasuke an apologetic look as she hurried after her husband.

"Don't forget," she called out to Karin from the entrance, "we still need to talk about centerpieces!"

Itachi and Karin stared at Sasuke in the long moment that followed. Sasuke just stared at his empty Guinness.

Once again, Suigetsu magically showed up to fill the silence.

"More stout, boys? Yes, that's just what's needed here," he said, sweeping away the empty glasses. "And I think I'll be sending out some of the shepherd's pie. The lamb's quite the stuff today."

Itachi nodded. "Thanks, Suigetsu. You really are the best."

"Not at all, lad, not at all. And just so you know, laddie," he said to Sasuke, "one of our waiters is your way. He's going to be so chuffed when I tell him!" He pounded Sasuke heartily on the back and left for the kitchen.

Karin sighed happily. "Love Suigetsu."

Itachi leaned over to Karin. "Chuffed is a good thing, right?"

Sasuke hung his head, unable to process any more today. This much turmoil in his life in the past seven days was starting to get to him.

"Cheer up, bro," Itachi said. "Dad just needs a little time. You know how the Uchiha men are. Some of us are just slow."

Slow to change, that was their dad's motto. Sasuke knew Itachi was right. Patience and time were the only way out of this. He learned that - painfully - with Itachi.

"Your mom was surprisingly cool about it all," Karin said. Sasuke could tell her estimation of the woman improved because of how she took the news.

Sasuke shrugged. "Not that much of a surprise, actually. This increases the odds that I'll be dating someone. She'll be planning a New York wedding for me before they leave the state this week. Boyfriend or no boyfriend."

"Anything to take her mind off my damn centerpieces," Karin muttered under her breath.

"Speaking of boyfriend or no boyfriend," Itachi said, "any word from Naruto?"

"A few," Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi nodded like a bobblehead doll, waiting for further clarification. "Have you said any words back?"

Sasuke shrugged by way of response.

"Hey," Karin punched him lightly in the arm. "Do not lose him. I mean it. Want me to get into this?" She mimed rolling up her sleeves. "I fixed you and Itachi. I can fix you and Naruto."

Itachi made a scoffing noise. "Yeah, you did all the heavy lifting there."

Karin waved a solemn finger in his face. "Do not mock."

Sasuke took a deep breath to try to clear the thoughts threatening to choke his brain. "I know I need to talk to Naruto. But what if -" he stopped himself. "What if he and that guy - I mean, this whole time -"

Karin cut him off. "Do. Not. Lose. Him. Fight for him, if you have to. After all it took to get him in the first place, you're just going to give up now?"

"I don't like to share," Sasuke muttered.

"That's a fact," Itachi said under his breath.

"I'm serious, Sasuke," Karin said. "Talk to him. Don't make me sic your mom on you."

_Oh good Christ._ Karin was playing dirty.

"I'll think about it," he said. Karin gave him A Look. "I promise," he assured her.

And it was true. He doubted he'd think of much else but Naruto.

"Listen," he said to Itachi. "I'm going to bow out of the Royals game tonight. Take Mom and Dad," he said over their objections.

"You can sell my ticket if you want. I don't want to ruin a good night for them any more than I already have."

Itachi grudgingly gave in. "It won't be the same," he said. "I don't think I've ever been to the K without you."

"I guess change is the theme today, huh?" Sasuke said. And not just of the day. He wanted to pound his better angel for talking him into all this.

"Want some company?" Karin asked. "I could skip the game, too."

"And deprive you of more wedding planning with Mikoto?"

She stuck her tongue out.

Suigetsu brought out their meals, and they dug in to their decidedly non-Fourth of July feast.

As Karin insisted that she wasn't going to cave on her flower choices, no matter what Karin had to say, Sasuke was surprised to find that he could breathe a little easier. On the whole, it felt like a burden had been lifted. But, man, did it threaten to crush him at times.

Still, for the first time, Sasuke felt free. The most important people in his life knew his biggest secret, and even though he came close to losing them, a weight was lifted from his chest. He grinned at the thought of what he could do with this freedom. Now he could go to Sparks with Naruto and -

But there was no Naruto and him. Not exactly.

That night, instead of watching the fireworks flash above K Stadium, Sasuke sat on his back patio and listened to the scattered pops and booms of the neighborhood kids' illegal celebrations. He couldn't see the explosions, but he felt each one rumble up through the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke is out of hiding...what now? What about Naruto? Will they be getting back together?<strong>

**Keep reading :D**

**.Fox**


	20. Chapter 20

_This is such a bad romantic comedy move._

Naruto sat in his truck in a nondescript little strip mall, waiting for a reasonable time to arrive for his fake appointment with a real chiropractor. He had been in the parking lot for nearly an hour, having grown too antsy to stay home any longer.

The weekend had been agonizing, three days of limbo knowing that Sasuke was just a couple miles away - close enough to potentially see and touch, but so far away in every other respect.

Now Naruto was even closer to his goal, and he still had no idea what he was going to say once he saw Sasuke again. That was assuming, of course, that Sasuke would listen to him.

He braced himself for the possibility that Sasuke might not, in fact, want anything to do with him anymore. And even though Naruto knew it was all based on a stupid misunderstanding, if Sasuke wasn't willing to listen to him when he was standing right in front of him, he was probably going to give up. Masochism was never his thing. But pride certainly was.

Could it really all end this way, after all it took to get here? Derailed because of that damn Neji?

_Not just Neji, you dumbass._ Naruto could have dealt with him earlier. Could have pushed him back that night in his foyer. Could have done something except just stand there with his fly down.

Naruto squared his shoulders at the office door, ready to do what it took. Before he opened the outer door, he remembered to plaster on a grimace of pain to support his claims of back pain.

The chirpy woman who answered the phone in the morning gave him the day's last appointment after he had filled his voice with imaginary and debilitating pain.

She was on the phone when he entered the empty waiting area.

"Uh huh. Uh huh." She rolled her eyes at Naruto and made jabbery motions with her hands. "H-Hon, let me put you on hold a sec."

"S-Sorry about that," she said. "You're Mr. N-Namikaze, right?"

"Yep, Minato Namikaze," he said, giving his father's birth name.

"W-Well, you're nice and early." she smiled. "P-Plenty of time to fill out our form for first-timers." She handed him a clipboard and a pen. "A-And I can take your insurance card now, t-to get that out of the way."

"Uh, I don't actually have insurance," he lied, taking the clipboard from her. "But I can pay for this without insurance, right?"

"S-Sure thing."

He retreated to a lime green office chair to invent some fiction about Minato Namikaze for the forms.

The secretary, meanwhile, had resumed her phone conversation. Naruto busied himself with a month-old _Newsweek_ magazine.

"Y-Yeah, Dr. Uchiha has been kind of a bear this last week, b-but I think it's a good sign, actually," she said.

That caught Naruto's attention. He didn't really mean to eavesdrop, but in a tiny waiting room like that, it was hard not to.

"W-Well, you know how I get when I break up with somebody. I-I think Dr. Uchiha has called it quits with his mystery woman."

Naruto fought the dual pain of that statement. Obviously, Sasuke hadn't told his receptionist the big truth yet.

"I-I know he's been seeing someone. H-He's been this sickening fool for weeks."

That helped ease the pain a little. Nice to know Sasuke was feeling it, too.

"Y-Yeah, I think I'll just have to offer the good doctor some c-comfort." The receptionist looked over to Naruto, who couldn't hide that he had been listening. "A-Am I right?" she asked him. "E-Every man could use a good rebound girl, r-right? Like that Beach Boys song, w-what's it called," she trailed off.

"Rhonda," Naruto croaked. "Help Me Rhonda."

"Y-Yeah." she smiled, then spoke into the phone again. "L-Like 'Help Me Rhonda' or something. I-I'll be Rhonda for Dr. Uchiha."

Jealousy attacked Naruto's better sense and filled his ears with screaming insecurities. Every fear he'd ever had about closeted gay men - every convoluted scenario he had been torturing himself with for the last week - everything came rushing back at him.

What if Sasuke decided that ultimately it wasn't worth it to be out of the closet? What if he's decided to dig way the hell back into that closet? Hell, he might even start fucking women just so he could find some release! And God knows they'd be lining up for him, starting with that beautiful wemon at the front desk. Who cares that Sasuke would be fantasizing about dick when his eyes were closed?

His grand scheme - his dramatic gesture - was instantly abandoned in the face of these horrifying possibilities. Naruto had to get out of there.

"Listen, uh, miss?" he said, approaching the front desk, ready to bolt. "I need to reschedule, I think. I need to, uh, be somewhere. I totally forgot about it." He put his hand on the door handle and kept inching his way out.

"W-Well, but I'm pretty sure you'll have to pay a cancellation fee or something," the woman said. "I-It's policy for any missed appointments."

"No problem, whatever you need to bill me is fine," he said in a rush. "I just need to -"

His words stopped at the back of his throat the moment Sasuke's office door opened. The chiropractor was leading an older gentleman to the waiting area.

"Hinata, will you get Mr. Guy set up for his next appointment," Sasuke said to his secretary. "Thank y-"

Both men locked eyes and froze. Naruto caught a flash of something in Sasuke's eyes - joy, maybe, or hope? - before it disappeared and anger took its place.

He wondered what Sasuke saw in his own face. Probably shock, fear, guilt. Would Sasuke see this flare of desire that shot through him? Would he pick up on a quickening heartbeat, shallow breath, dilated pupils? He's a doctor, it wouldn't be unheard of. Naruto could feel every emotion being tattooed on his face, and he couldn't find the will to move or hide.

If he ran out the door right now, would Sasuke follow? Would they have it out in the parking lot, or would Sasuke just let him go?

It was too late to make a graceful exit, too late to escape. It was time to stay put and make himself heard.

Sasuke recovered first and said goodbye to his other patient. Naruto was finally startled out of his deer-in-the-headlights stance when Mr. Guy needed to exit through the door he was blocking.

"Mr. Namikaze, so, did you want a new appointment or something? Or do you have time to stay?" The receptionist looked like she wanted him gone, probably so she could give Sasuke a help-me-Rhonda blowjob. Naruto clenched his jaw and stepped closer to Sasuke.

"No, I probably have time after all, thanks."

"O-Okay then," she said. "Dr. Uchiha, this is Minato Namikaze, your 4:15 appointment."

"Mr. Namikaze," Sasuke said blandly. "Follow me, please."

The receptionist stood and leaned over her high desk. "H-He's your last patient for the day, Dr. Uchiha," she said sweetly. "I-I'll stick around afterward just in case you need me or something."

Sasuke smiled back at her. "Thanks, Hinata."

Naruto's atoms and molecules were screaming at him to flee, to sprint away like a spooked bunny, but he girded himself and followed after Sasuke.

This was a bad idea. _Never take dating advice from Matthew McConaughey, you moron!_

He knew better than this. Once in the closet, always in the closet. Or at least, never farther than a few steps away from the closet.

Naruto's fears started to morph into anger - anger at always having to be the patient one, anger at being fooled by yet another closeted guy. Most of all, anger at letting himself fall in love with Sasuke, who was so quick to run out on him without letting him explain.

By the time Sasuke had closed his office door, Naruto was ready to explode.

"Mr. Namikaze, please take off your shirt," Sasuke said disinterestedly.

_Fine. He wants to play pretend? Let's play._

Naruto whipped his T-shirt over his head. "So, your secretary's name is Hinata, huh?" he said tightly. "She's cute. Nice set of tits she was pushing out there. Said some interesting things about you when she was on the phone."

Sasuke, who had been avoiding eye contact and scribbling something on a clipboard, paused briefly and looked up, but not at Naruto. "Oh?"

"Not very professional of both of you, Dr. Uchiha."

This time Sasuke did look at him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, if you're going to fuck your secretary, you both should have the decency to be a little more discreet. In front of patients, I mean."

"You think I'm fucking Hinata?" Sasuke barked. "That's what you think of me?"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?" Naruto spat. "Like it's unheard of for a deeply closeted fag to try to convert himself."

That broke the dam. They both started shouting at each other, right in each other's face.

"You hypocritical asshole!"

"I'm hypocritical? You ran out without a backward glance! Had your fill of my ass, is that it?"

"Oh, that's just rich coming from you! How often have you fucked that little beefcake Neji?

"Christ! Why do I even bother?"

"Are you ever _not_ fucking somebody?"

"We both know you were always going to be the one who did the leaving here. Same old fucking story!"

They both stopped abruptly, panting for breath from their release of anger. Their faces were inches apart, sharing their hot breath, not breaking eye contact.

Sasuke broke first, lunging at Naruto's mouth with his own. They both moaned at the first touch of skin on skin, of teeth clacking together.

Naruto met him in passion, tongues clashing battling for dominance. One strong man facing another, until one submitted to the claiming.

He knew his lips were going to be puffy and even bruised when this was all over, but he didn't care. Part of him was so grateful to be touching Sasuke again, but he still needed to explain himself. He wrenched his mouth away from Sasuke.

"Wait, wait," Naruto said breathlessly. "I need to tell you things. I want to - need to explain what you saw."

Sasuke's roaming, hungry hands reached for Naruto's face again. "I don't care," he growled. "I need you so fucking much."

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's open mouth, briefly losing himself in another kiss.

With herculean effort, Naruto tore himself away. He didn't want this to be about just sex anymore. Maybe it started that way, as a way for a mutual itch to be scratched, but it hasn't been that way for some time now. For either of them. He needed Sasuke to know how he felt - before anything more happened.

"Please stop," he panted. "I need to tell you this. Neji was a one-time thing before I met you, nothing more at all. He kept trying to make it more. I should have done more to stop him, but -" Naruto stopped himself. This wasn't a time for excuses. It was time for begging.

He searched Sasuke's eyes for understanding, willing him to believe in him. "I don't know how to prove that to you," he said, feeling helplessness creep into his voice.

For a terrible moment, Naruto thought that Sasuke ultimately wouldn't believe him, that his mind was made up. After all, wouldn't a guilty man say the same things he had? How could he make him believe? He could drag Neji over to Sasuke's house to make him confess, but he didn't trust that little fucker anywhere near his man.

Naruto took Sasuke's face in his hands. "Please, please believe me," he begged. "There is nobody for me but you. Not since the moment I met you. I should have told you that weeks ago," he said, his voice rough with sadness.

Sasuke stared back at him with eyes still darkened by lust and a wild look, hungry and conflicted.

What if he couldn't accept this? Naruto knew he could never walk away like he told himself earlier. He needed this man too much.

The seconds dragged on, and Naruto's breath kept coming as harsh panting - not from exertion this time, but from growing panic.

Maybe Sasuke needed more time - to process, to miss him, anything. It would ache to be away from him again, but whatever it took, he was willing to do.

Naruto gave up and started to pull away, his head bowed and tears pricking his eyes.

Sasuke caught him back in his arms and tugged him sharply to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, low and rumbling. "You giving up on me so soon?"

Naruto's heart leapt. _Did that mean?_

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said softly.

And Naruto's heart took a nosedive, the abrupt u-turn making him dizzy. "Sorry for what?" he asked carefully.

"For wasting this whole week," Sasuke murmured, his mouth hovering over Naruto's. "One whole week when I haven't been touching you, tasting you." He briefly licked his tongue into Naruto's mouth, then pulled back. "Loving you," he whispered.

Tears swum in Naruto's eyes. He could hardly believe what he was hearing, not after everything that had happened this awful week.

"Oh God, me too," he moaned. "Me too everything. Fuck, I've missed you."

Sasuke growled into a possessive kiss, and Naruto felt himself harden swiftly, almost painfully. A week of frustrating dreams, of an empty bed and a heart squeezed to the breaking point - he wasn't going to last very long. He needed Sasuke inside him, needed to feel turned inside out again, needed their sweat to mingle on each other's skin.

Sasuke's hands groped everywhere, like he was afraid Naruto would disappear before he could have him. Naruto knew the feeling.

Their bodies would be covered with little finger-shaped bruises come morning, and Naruto welcomed them. Welcomed every bit of evidence that Sasuke was touching him.

"I should tell you," Naruto said breathlessly, struggling with Sasuke's buttons, "there's nothing wrong with my back, Dr. Uchiha."

"Better check your backside just in case, Mr. Namikaze," Sasuke smirked.

He flipped Naruto around to bend him over the desk, roughly pulling the jeans down his legs.

"As I suspected," he gasped. "Looks like your backside does need a doctor's attention."

Sasuke pressed his full body against Naruto and bit into his neck, pulling a low moan from Naruto.

"Can you be quiet during my examination?" Sasuke whispered, his voice filled with unspilled laughter. "Don't want Hinata to think there's something wrong."

"Please," Naruto scoffed. "You're the one who likes to talk dirty and comes like a bear."

Sasuke growled as if to prove Naruto right and dropped to his knees. He pressed hungry kisses along the smooth flesh of Naruto's ass, and Naruto melted further at the feeling of Sasuke's now clean shaven face. Sasuke teased his fingers against Naruto's opening with one hand and reached around the take Naruto's aching length with the other.

"God, I need you," Sasuke breathed. He stood abruptly and backed away. "Don't move."

Naruto nearly cried out in frustration, but he stayed where he was, panting and dripping, bent over Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke returned with a bottle of KY jelly.

"You keep lube in your office?" Naruto asked, incredulous. "Now who's the Boy Scout?"

Sasuke merely chuckled, then took Naruto's head in his hands and wrenched his face around to claim another bruising kiss.

He coated his fingers with the lubricant and sank into Naruto's hole. Sasuke was hot and forceful, wringing pleasure out of Naruto like he knew all his secrets - which, Naruto, figured, wasn't half wrong. Sasuke knew all he had to do was curve his finger toward Naruto's prostate and just tickle it while he sucked on the pulse point under Naruto's ear and he'd-

"Wait, wait!" Naruto gasped. "Not yet - need you in me! Give me your cock."

"It's all yours," Sasuke rasped. He pulled away to retrieve a condom and quickly sheathed himself. With more lube slathered on his straining erection, Sasuke finally, finally pushed into Naruto.

Naruto struggled to keep from crying out and sharing his bone-filling pleasure with the world - or, at least, with the receptionist just outside the door.

Soon, though, all thoughts of being discovered melted from his mind, replaced with the overwhelming, blinding relief of having Sasuke inside him.

Their lovemaking turned frenzied and hungry, like they hadn't eaten for days, like this was a dream and they were racing the dawn.

"Not gonna last," Sasuke groaned. "So tight ... so fucking good ..."

"Do it," Naruto grunted. "Fill me up." He reached down to his own painful erection, determined to join Sasuke in this release.

"Awww, fuck!" Sasuke moaned, entirely too loud. "Love you so much!"

Naruto tripped over into ecstasy at that moment, in the most ferocious orgasm he'd ever known.

He was so out of it that he didn't register Sasuke's cleanup or maneuvering them to the floor, boneless from their exertions.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that," Sasuke said quietly when his breathing had returned to normal. He couldn't quite meet Naruto's eyes. "When I saw that guy, I thought you were just playing with me and, well, I didn't want to need you more than you needed me."

That wrenched Naruto's heart. He had done that to Sasuke. This is what his fears had led to.

"I'm sorry, too," Naruto said.

"What for? That kid was basically a stalker, not your boytoy on the side."

"No, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"About the gym rat?"

"About how I feel." Naruto swallowed thickly. "I made you do all the hard work - coming out, dealing with the fallout, the fear. And all the while, I just expected more and more from you. I didn't give you much, did I?"

Sasuke draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and tugged him to his side. "You have no idea how much you've given me." Naruto felt the words rumble through Sasuke's chest and echo through him.

"Well, I should have said it out loud. Should have told you that I'm in love with you. That you're not alone." He looked up at Sasuke, wanting him to really hear that last part. "You're not alone. Not in this. Not ever again. Not as long as you want me."

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's head. "There will never be a time I'll stop wanting you," he whispered.

Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter and let himself fall the rest of the way. Sasuke's heart beat into Naruto's ear in time with his own. Their stubborn brains had finally caught up with their prescient bodies.

He held that pose as long as he could before reality intervened. They were mostly naked on the floor of Sasuke's office on a Tuesday afternoon. They needed to return to the world.

"Think Hinata is still out there?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke groaned. "God, I hope not. This is going to be embarrassing."

Naruto regretfully pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and stood. "Better get it over with." He pulled Sasuke up from the floor.

"Another bandaid to rip off," Sasuke muttered.

Hinata was, in fact, still at her desk when they tiptoed out of Sasuke's office.

"E-Everything okay, Dr. Uchiha?" she asked carefully.

"Very okay, Hinata," Sasuke said. He self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. Naruto put a reassuring hand on the small of Sasuke's back. He hadn't been there for Sasuke for the other bandaids, but he would do what he could for this one.

"Um, Hinata, I want to introduce you to someone," Sasuke started.

"W-Well, I've sort of met Mr. Namikaze already," she said slowly, as if she were talking to a child.

"Yeah, the thing is, that's not my name, actually," Naruto confessed with a small smile.

Sasuke snuck his arm around Naruto's waist. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. My boyfriend."

Naruto's heart filled with pride for this brave man, and he felt his love lift and expand.

Hinata's face turned a bright shade of pink and she sat there speechless. Naruto could see comprehension fully dawning on her face as she added up the sounds she must have heard earlier and the still flushed and happy faces of the men in front of her.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said. "You okay there?"

Hinata shook her head as if to untangle her thoughts. Then she straightened and smiled.

"W-Well, this sorta explains things."

Naruto blushed, wanting to apologize for how they acted in the office. And for the noises she most likely heard.

"I-I feel kind of silly now."

Sasuke put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I should have told you a long time ago. But I was being a coward. I hope you can forgive me."

Hinata smiled, a real one this time. "N-No sweat, Dr. Uchiha. I-I don't blame you at all. H-He's super cute."

She gathered up her purse and stood. "W-Well, I think I'll take off."

Naruto could tell she was eager to leave, but he didn't think it was because she was uncomfortable. She looked like she was bursting with excitement.

"Thanks, Hinata," Sasuke said. "For everything."

Hinata's smile widened and she scurried out the door.

"Those poor single girls," Naruto said once the outer door closed, "teased by all those hot gay men."

"She seemed okay with it," Sasuke said with relief.

"You realize she's going to tell everyone she knows, right?" Naruto said. "I've known her for a total of five minutes and I can already tell."

"Oh, she will. I know."

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's arm. "You worried?"

"A little. I've dodged all the big guns so far. We'll see how my patients have taken the news."

"Oooh, speaking of delivering news, I better call Shika," Naruto said. "He'll want a post-op report."

Sasuke reached for his phone. "That reminds me. Karin will not take kindly to any delay in getting this information. Plus, she'll love a break from my mom."

"Your mom? Are the parents in town?"

Sasuke smiled. "Oh, there is so much to catch you up on. I hope you don't have any plans tonight."

"You kidding? I have a looooong list of things I absolutely need to do tonight," Naruto teased. "And they all involve nudity."

Sasuke grinned and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss, right there in the strip mall parking lot on a Tuesday afternoon in that smallish Konoha town. Sasuke didn't even hesitate.

Naruto wondered what he could ever do for Sasuke that was as brave and as trusting as this huge change Sasuke has made for him. He pulled Sasuke's face back to look him in the eye.

"I am so lucky, you know that?"

Sasuke's smile crinkled all over his beautiful face.

"Just wait until we get naked again," he smirked. "I'll teach you a new meaning of lucky."

*****

From his silver sports car parked near the chiropractor's office, Neji witnessed the passionate kiss his two new obsessions shared.

It left him equally annoyed and hard.

He'd been waiting for Sasuke to leave his office to see if he could catch him in a weak moment and talk him into a quick suck and fuck. Hell, it worked once with Naruto; Sasuke couldn't be that much different. Blowjobs were like Neji's calling card - a friendly sample of his skills. It was really only polite to accept once offered.

Instead, it appeared that the two secret lovebirds had made up. Both their faces had the blissed-out look of the freshly fucked.

That sucked. And not in a good way.

But that didn't mean he'd lost. He didn't lose. Didn't believe in it.

Losing was giving up. And he didn't like to give up when he had a chance of winning.

Neji still had a couple of options left. Doc didn't look all that thrilled at the idea of being out and proud - and Neji believed all fags should be upfront about it. When he met a guy who was in the closet, he wanted to forcibly drag him out of it.

Neji would just have to keep his eyes open. He'd find a way to squeeze between Naruto and Sasuke. 


	21. Chapter 21

He had no idea where to put his hands.

Of all the things that were on Sasuke's mind as they walked along Eighth Street toward Drayton's, the thing that bugged him most was that he couldn't decide what to do with his hands.

This was a date. A date-date, as Naruto called it that day at the ballpark. Sasuke was on a date. With a man. In public. In his hometown. On a Friday night. He even made reservations, like you do for a date-date.

He had struggled over what to wear, what to do, where to go - but his hands were tripping him up.

Oh, he knew where he wanted to put his hands. Answer: anywhere on Naruto. But that old bogeyman of fear tickled at his periphery and made him doubt himself.

Sasuke thought he was getting past that old kneejerk reaction. He and Naruto had spent three glorious nights in Naruto's house, hungry for each other's touch as if it had been a year they were apart, not just a week. And it was perfect, it was home, it was exactly what he wanted.

But it wasn't what they needed. What his boyfriend needed.

Sasuke had thought all the bandages were good and ripped off, but he had forgotten the big, unwieldy bandage called "everyone else." Everyone as in his patients, his neighbors, random people on the street.

Those random eyes he felt boring a hole in him Eighth Street.

This should be basic stuff, stuff that other guys learned to do in their teens. How to walk next to a date. When to casually hold hands. But he didn't even know how close to walk next to Naruto. Should their shoulders touch? Would it be weird for them to hold hands? Would people stare? And judge?

And there was that bogeyman again. His brain was warring with his heart, and the battle was sending conflicting messages to the nerves in his hands, which twitched at his sides.

Naruto noticed. He playfully bumped against Sasuke's side.

"Relax," Naruto said, "your tenseness is contagious."

"Relax, he says," Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a date? A date-date? I'm pretty sure there was a corsage involved."

"Well, I feel cheated," Naruto pouted. "_I_ didn't get a corsage. And I've already put out and everything."

This time Sasuke bumped him. "I'm trying to do this right, you know? I'm just so completely without practice."

Naruto smiled softly. "You don't have to hold my hand, you know."

Sasuke blinked. "How did you -"

"You're sending a kind of sign language there," he said, pointing to Sasuke's still-twitching hands.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets to try to calm the tremors.

"Stop worrying that you're doing this wrong," Naruto continued. "You're doing it. Period. You're incredible."

Sasuke stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk and stared into Naruto's smiling, deep eyes. That bogeyman was being disarmed, blade by blade.

"I want to kiss you right now."

Naruto grinned. "You _do_ like to skip ahead, don't you?"

"The theme of our relationship," Sasuke grinned.

Which was an understatement. _I fucked him before I knew his full name, and suddenly holding his hand is the big scary step._

"Well, you have my permission to kiss me or hold my hand or anything you're comfortable with," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded, determined. He pulled his hands from his pockets and took Naruto's right hand in his left as they continued toward the restaurant.

Instantly, Sasuke was aware of two things: one, how perfectly right Naruto's hand felt in his. How warm and living and anchoring it was. After all the dirty things they had done to each other with their hands (among other things), this simple touch was knocking his senses out.

And two: he could feel a thousand eyes pounce on him. Which was an exaggeration, of course. But he did catch some stares. Mostly, they were from smiling people, college girls who ran their eyes over the pair of them and sighed in appreciation. Old married couples who grinned at a display of love. Another pair of men who smiled at them as comrades.

But a few eyes came with frowns, and those, of course, only added to Sasuke's nerves.

Naruto caught those same eyes. "Just ignore them," he murmured. "What did Eleanor Roosevelt say? No one can hurt you without your permission?"

"Something like that," Sasuke said. He stopped looking out for any more judging eyes and concentrated instead on the pleasant if foreign feeling of walking hand in hand with his man.

They walked past Drayton's outdoor seating area, and Sasuke caught the eager look in Naruto's eyes. He wanted to sit outside tonight, Sasuke could tell.

_Yet another test to pass._

Drayton's was a block off the busy Mass Street traffic, and on a warm midsummer Friday night, it was filled with people eager to relax and imbibe - married couples who had wrangled babysitters for one evening's escape, groups of recent college grads flush with proper paychecks, professionals still in business suits letting deep glasses of wine loosen their neckties. This was not a place to bring kids, but it definitely was a place to bring a date.

Sasuke gave his name to the hostess, then paused. "Is there any way we could get a table on the outside patio?" He cut his eyes to Naruto in time to catch a delighted smile.

"It might be a few minutes longer," the hostess warned.

"We'll wait," he decided.

They each picked up a glass of wine from the bar and settled into a plush loveseat in an open, artful - and rapidly filling - waiting area. Sasuke bravely draped an arm along the back of the seat and encouraged Naruto to settle in closer to him.

"How did you know I wanted to sit outside?" Naruto smiled.

"Your face is easy to read," Sasuke said. "It's one of the best things about you."

"That I'm easy?"

"I meant your face," Sasuke said, serious. "Your lack of artifice. How deep your eyes are."

The eyes in question melted a little further.

"And, also, you're easy."

Naruto jabbed him in the side and grinned.

As they waited for a table, Sasuke spotted a handful of familiar faces, mostly past or current patients. The sight of Dr. Uchiha with his arm around a handsome man caused a few double takes.

Ssuke thought about ignoring them all - good and bad - and focusing on his date, but he wanted everyone to know that he was comfortable with himself. He wanted them to see it in his eyes.

So he tugged Naruto a little closer and kept his eyes roaming about the waiting area.

"You know, you've got to let everybody else take baby steps with you, too," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"It took you most of the summer and twenty-six years to get to this point," Naruto said. "Your patients might need some time, too."

"And if they don't want the time?" Sasuke pulled his arm away and shifted to face Naruto on the loveseat. "If they already know what they think? If they immediately find a new chiropractor?"

"Then you didn't want them as patients in the first place," Naruto said firmly. "I know you can't always pick your clients, but wouldn't you rather not have to give adjustments to known homophobes?"

"True." It sounded so simple when Naruto framed it that way, but Sasuke knew that fewer patients could mean trouble for his practice. "And if a majority of my clientele turns out to be homophobic?"

Naruto shook his head with a quirked grin. "I think you underestimate the population of Konoha. This isn't the back woods, you know. It's a college town. A pretty cool town even without the university influence, actually."

Before Sasuke could counter with another worst-case fear, the hostess called his name to show them to a table.

It was an ideal night for sitting outside for dinner, the heat of the day having melted away with the sunset. In another month, when July had the land fully in its grasp, even the evenings wouldn't be safe for such casual dining. Everyone would huddle in air-conditioned buildings for safety, leaving nature to those that could handle the heat. In other words: cicadas.

But tonight they could share the outdoors with bugs of lower volume and let the wind ruffle their hair and tease them with the aromas of other diners' meals.

Sasuke wanted to capture this moment and return to it every day. This is what life could feel like when he wasn't afraid. He could eat a meal with the man he loved on a pleasant evening and not let fear ruin it. He didn't have to feel - or be - alone.

"Mmmm, perfect," Naruto hummed as he settled into his seat and looked around. His face glowed with happiness, and Sasuke was surprised to find that his man could look even more beautiful than before.

Sasuke realized he wasn't the only one experiencing new territory tonight. As much as this date was an exercise in pushing Sasuke's boundaries, it was also a long-overdue moment for Naruto, who had to suffer through years of hovering near closets.

"Last time I was here with my friends Ino and Choji, I had some kind of decadent duck thing, and I nearly died of happiness. I made some embarrassingly loud happy noises," Naruto said, scanning the menu. "I hear they change the menu a lot, but I really hope they kept that one."

"You should definitely have something that causes happy noises," Sasuke smiled.

Luckily for Naruto, the decadent duck was on the menu, so they both ordered it and made almost-orgasmic sounds when the first taste hit their tongues.

As they ate, they talked about everything and nothing. Sasuke gave updates on Itachi and Karin's wedding plans, and Naruto told stories of his travels and the places he'd lived. It was easy to think they were the only ones in the world.

Until the world interrupted.

A couple was slowly progressing toward the exit when the dark long haired man caught sight of Sasuke through the restaurant's large windows facing the outdoor patio and lit up in a smile. Orochimaru, one of Sasuke's first patients, changed course and headed for their table, with his Boytoy/Partner in tow.

"It's my favorite chiropractor, out of the office and out on the town," he announced. "What's the occasion?"

"Orochimaru, how's your back tonight?" Sasuke said, taking his hand in a gentle handshake.

"Oh, still going strong," he said. He turned to Naruto and said, "I always feel years younger after I see Dr. Uchiha, you know. My Kabuto gets so jealous." He leaned down closer to Naruto. "And if I were a few years younger, he'd have good reason to be."

Sasuke looked over to the Kabuto in question, whose face was twisted in a half smile, half grimace. Kabuto must have added up Sasuke plus Naruto and became supremely uncomfortable with the result.

Orochimaru had done the same equation, but hadn't quite reached the sum, or at least acted like it. "So, who's this young man here?"

Sasuke cleared his suddenly tight throat. "This is my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto shook Orochimaru's hand and offered to shake Kabutos, but the older man stepped back like he suddenly smelled something foul.

"Oh!" Orochimaru chirped. "Why, I had no idea! This is -" He stopped and looked over at Kabuto "Well, what a surprise! Isn't it a surprise, Kab?"

Kabuto grunted his agreement. "We need to go, Orochimaru."

"Right. Mustn't interrupt their date." He squeezed Sasuke's hand briefly. "It is so good to see you out."

Naruto coughed on his drink. He didn't mean it that way, of course...right?

Sasuke swallowed roughly. "So, will I still see you for your appointment next month?" he asked softly.

"Orochimaru!" Kabuto called sharply from a few steps away.

Orochimaru leaned in to Sasuke. "Absolutely," he whispered.

Sasuke smiled in gratitude, then caught Kabuto's persistent scowl over his shoulder.

Naruto nudged his foot under the table, which brought Sasuke's attention back to his date.

"Well," Sasuke sighed shakily, "that was -"

"Not half bad," Naruto finished.

"Which half were you watching?"

"The half that wasn't a grumpy jealous man."

"I hate to break it to you, but I treat a lot of grumpy men."

"Well, while you were focused on Kabuto's sour puss, I'm seeing all kinds of smiles being sent our way," Naruto said. "Actually, a couple of them worry me. I'm going to have to fight some guys off, I think."

Sasuke chuckled and briefly envisioned Naruto battling wannabe suitors. Shirtless. Sweaty. Fierce. He shifted to ease a sudden tightening of his pants.

"Incoming, two o'clock," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke blinked. "Two o'clock?"

Sasuke turned around to see Lady Tsunade, one of his favorite patients, approaching their table with her eyes lit up in delight. Sasuke skipped over the question phase and immediately introduced Naruto as his boyfriend.

"Oh I wish I had known about this!" Lady Tsunade cried. "I could have introduced you to my nephew. He's the sweetest boy, and you're a doctor and everything!"

"Well, for my part, I'm glad you didn't," Naruto said with a smile.

"At any rate, you boys make a handsome couple." She squeezed Sasuke's upper arm. "Congratulations, sweetie."

She walked away muttering, "A doctor, too! My poor Sai could have had a doctor."

"You know what I miss from the closet?" Sasuke said, once Lady Tsunade was out of earshot.

"Anonymous, terrified sex?"

Sasuke gently kicked him under the table. "Fewer matchmakers. They are absolutely legion."

"Well, consider your match made," Naruto said. "You're safe from the yentas."

"Honestly, I figured it was the older folks who would have the biggest problem," Sasuke said.

"I think it's actually the more middle-aged who are likely to object. Grandparents are a lot more live-and-let-live. They know there's more to life than bitching and moaning. Well, about things other than their hip pain, I suppose."

"Maybe for our next date, we can go somewhere with fewer grandparents," Sasuke muttered. "They're kind of throwing me off my game."

"Who says you've got game, doc?"

Naruto and Sasuke spun their heads to the fence and found Neji standing on the other side of the fence surrounding the patio.

_Of course. Of course he's here. Every fucked-up cake needs its icing._

Neji easily hopped the low fence and sauntered over to their table.

"So, Naruto, you finally pushed the bone doc out of the closet," Neji said, making no attempt to lower his voice. "Can't say that I blame you," he continued with a leer in Sasuke's direction.

Naruto sighed. "Neji, please leave. We are not interested in anything you have to offer. I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would love to hook up with you. Go find them."

Neji slid into a chair between the two men. "But why bother with them when I've got two hot guys right here?" He leaned in confidentially. "I'll let you guys play finger cuffs with me. C'mon, how hot does that sound? We're all fags here. Let's really act like it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth against a growing urge to toss Neji bodily over the fence.

"Look, kid," Naruto said, weary with having to deal with this. "You're starting to embarrass yourself. We don't need to add anybody to our relationship to make it hot."

"You mean this just-barely-out-of-the-closet relationship?" Neji scoffed. "Please. You'll get bored - or he will - and you'll beg me to jump in your bed. Same old story."

Something in Sasuke snapped. He'd heard exactly enough from this asshole. He towered over Neji in a menacing pose. "You think I need to keep us a secret?" he growled. "You think I'm not satisfied here?"

Sasuke stood abruptly and climbed onto his chair.

"Excuse me, everyone, can I have your attention?" he called out to the other diners on the patio. A few of the customers inside swiveled his way as well. "I doubt it matters to anyone, but I want to make an official announcement. My name is Dr. Sasuke Uchiha. I am gay, and I am in love with his man." He pointed to Naruto, whose mouth hung open in shock. "He's the one who's blushing right over there. Isn't he beautiful?" He paused, trying to think of anything else he needed to say. "This concludes my announcement."

In the total silence that followed, Sasuke hopped down from his chair, rounded the table to Naruto and kissed him deeply.

People on the patio burst into applause. Sasuke threw down a handful of bills on the table to cover their meal and a generous tip and led his man out of the restaurant. Neji stayed slumped in his chair, annoyed and defeated.

*****

Naruto held tight to Sasuke's trembling hand as they left the restaurant. Talk about jumping off the deep end. He couldn't believe Sasuke did that just now.

"What happened to baby steps?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I grew up."

"Well, if that shows up on YouTube, there will be such punishment."

Sasuke squeezed his hand, calming a little. "Promise?" he rumbled low.

Naruto pulled him around the corner to the back side of the restaurant. "I could give you a preview of your punishment now," he murmured. "Wanna go home?"

Sasuke breathed deeply. "Not yet. Let's walk for a bit."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe you're delaying sex. You of all people. This feels backward."

"It's part of my plan for tonight. I'm trying immersion therapy."

Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Let's take a walk on Mass." Sasuke took his hand again. "I want to get so used to this so that it never gives me the shakes again."

Naruto squeezed his hand tightly in response, and the two of them joined the summer throngs.

While not as densely crowded as on an early autumn evening after the university was back in session, Massachusetts Street was bustling with a relaxed and steady flow of people - college students still in town over the summer, recent grads who weren't ready to fly away just yet, long-time locals who couldn't resist the melting coolness of a summer evening.

They walked unhurriedly, pausing to look in at any shop that caught their eye, rarely breaking contact with each other.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable in his own life.

"Hey, isn't that your friend?"

Naruto followed Sasuke's gesture and saw Shikamaru sitting outside of an ice cream parlor on Ninth. He was at a small table on a tiny patio, slowly picking at his sundae and watching the crowds stream by.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, thinking. "Do you mind if we- I mean, I know we're on a date and all, but-"

"We should say hi," Sasuke said.

"I really really want you two to be friends. Good friends."

"I want that too."

Naruto kissed him quickly and bounded over to Shikamaru's table. He and Sasuke soon settled in with their desserts on either side of Shikamaru.

"It's good to see that you're not at work, Mr. Overachiever," Naruto said.

"It was just too pretty outside to waste the night at home alone," Shikamaru said, somewhat wistfully.

That tempered some of Naruto's overflowing happiness. Now that Naruto no longer needed a bitching buddy on Sundays, his best friend probably felt even more left out of life.

Sasuke looked slyly at Naruto. "Think we should?"

Naruto's eyes widened. _He didn't mean that, right? Did Neji make him think-_

"Send him to Karin," Sasuke clarified.

Naruto relaxed. "Oh, that's totally my plan, yes," he said. "Not that any of us will have much choice." He turned to Shikamaru. "Once she meets you, you will unleash the matchmaker."

Shikamaru looked warily at him. "Sounds ominous."

"More like unstoppable," Sasuke said. "Now that she's got us sorted out, she'll be on the lookout for a new project. Once the wedding is over, of course."

The wedding. Naruto grinned to himself and took a happy bite of his ice cream. Looks like he was able to find Sasuke a date to Itachi's wedding after all.


	22. Chapter 22

In the darkness of the hotel ballroom, trailed by a twinkling red spotlight, the couple swayed in each other's arms and shared a private joke, savoring this moment together that was so long in coming. Appropriate for these two, the song playing throughout the room was not something common or shmoopy. Instead, it was yearning and earnest, and one that the great-aunts wouldn't recognize.

Sasuke took another long pull from his beer as he watched his brother and his new wife continue their first dance in the ballroom of this old hotel on the Plaza.

Meanwhile, his date was sitting across the room with Mikoto Uchiha, who had captured Naruto's ear and wasn't letting go. So Sasuke found himself with nothing to do but drink his beer and watch the dancers.

But honestly, apart from giving the toast before the dancing began, sasuke's job as best man didn't entail much activity during the reception anyway. Even during the ceremony itself, he had only a few assignments: Produce the rings when the minister said the word "rings." Don't trip. And don't make Karin cry - or get the church giggles.

Which meant he tried to refrain from making any eye contact with Karin at all. Because they learned all too well during the rehearsal that it didn't take much to set her off - one way or the other.

And Sasuke didn't need to aggravate his father today with any hint of tomfoolery. It felt like he was walking on eggshells around that man anyway, considering who Sasuke's date was tonight.

A date who looked really hot in that suit.

They were definitely going to need to find a back room before the end of the night.

Sasuke ended up tuning out most of the ceremony. He didn't need to hear the words to know what this day meant for two of the people he loved most in the world. He was so damn proud of his brother and so grateful for the very existence of Karin in the world, but if he thought about it too much, _he'd_ be the one fighting tears.

He had always told himself that marriage didn't mean that much. It was just a ritual, a big show, one of those customs more honored in the breach than the observance and so forth. Of course, that was before he could have ever dreamed that he might want to stand where Itachi did. That was before one beautiful blond man turned his life upside down.

As he stood next to Itachi on that altar, Sasuke suddenly understood why anyone would want to go through a wedding - would want the fuss and the planning and the tuxes. Because he found that he wanted to stand up in front of everyone he loved - hell, in front of everyone in town - and announce that he had found his other, his one, his missing piece. He wanted the ritual and the official seal, even. He wanted it to be real for everybody, not just real in his head.

Sasuke could hardly believe those thoughts ever flirted with his mind. Where was the firmly solo, firmly detached guy from earlier this year?

At that moment in the ceremony, as if he could read Sasuke's mind, Naruto caught Sasuke's eye from the audience and winked.

Oh yeah. That guy from before? Long gone.

Sasuke was getting ahead of himself. Again. Always. For a few months, he and Naruto had been basking in the newness and discovery of a real relationship. And Naruto had been there with reassurances when he'd lost some long-time clients in the wake of his coming out. It had helped that his practice was fielding calls from a few new patients. Naruto grumbled that far too many of them were hot guys who didn't appear to be in much pain.

Not that Sasuke was at all tempted. He knew exactly how good his life was, even without skipping ahead. Marriage was definitely a ways down the road - and a couple of states away.

But for the first time in his life, he could see that road, and there was something to aim for. And there was someone to travel with along that road.

As the song was nearing its end, Sasuke felt warm hands snake around his waist. He sighed happily. He didn't need to turn around to know who was trying to sneak up on him.

Naruto discreetly rubbed Sasuke's flank. "I love this song," he murmured into Sasuke's ear.

"This song is all Karin," Sasuke said. "If it were up to Itachi, they'd be dancing to AC/DC right now."

Naruto sighed mockingly. "Such a romantic."

"And accurate. I'm sure she _does_ shake him all night long." Sasuke smiled and leaned back into Naruto, bringing them as close together as he dared.

Across the dance floor, he caught his dad sending them a frown. Sasuke tamped down his frustration; the last thing the wedding reception needed was a family spat.

"I think we're venturing into PDA territory," Sasuke told Naruto with a sigh. His dad was starting to come to terms with the bomb Sasuke dropped on him a few months ago, but, like his oldest son, it took baby steps to change. And physical evidence of homosexuality still unnerved Fugaku Uchiha.

"So, you're saying I _shouldn't_ put my hands down your pants right now," Naruto said, slowly sliding his hand down toward Sasuke's butt.

Sasuke nudged him and stepped away from the danger zone. "Saw you talking to my mom earlier," he said. "Looked suspiciously like conspiring."

"Your mom is a doll. I've never seen a woman hungrier for grandchildren. She was telling me about friends of hers whose son and daughter-in-law just adopted twins."

Sasuke turned to him with a start. _Twins?_

"It sounded like she was giving me a primer," Naruto continued. "I thought I should be taking notes."

Sasuke struggled to keep his voice neutral. "Oh? Is that, um, something you're wanting? Soon?" He cleared his throat. "Twins, I mean?"

Naruto laughed loud at Sasuke's failure to keep the alarm from his face. "Relax, big guy. Your mom is a lot like you, you know. Skipping way ahead."

Sasuke let out a breath he'd been holding. "For the record, I'm not anti-kid or anything."

That earned him a big smile. "Same here," Naruto said.

The dancing had switched to mother/son and father/daughter, serenaded by Nat King Cole. Sasuke tracked his father's movement around the perimeter of the dance floor as Fugaku made his way over to where he and Naruto were standing. He straightened himself unconsciously and stood taller.

Naruto smiled at him with warm eyes. "Now, be a good boy," he murmured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. His dad had met Naruto last night for the first time at the rehearsal dinner, and it had gone about as well as he could have expected. Fugaku had been polite to Sasuke's boyfriend, but a little distant, like he was trying to remove himself from the temptation to say something about their way of life.

Naruto kept counseling Sasuke on the need for patience, particularly with fathers. But, naturally, Sasuke wanted the big happy family right away. And he was damned if he was going to hide his real self now, not after everything he'd gone through to find it.

Sasuke's father reached out to shake both their hands as he approached. "That was a good speech you gave, son," he said. "I was a little worried you'd tell the story about the chainsaw and then I'd have to explain the real story to everyone."

Sasuke laughed. "I definitely considered it," he said. "But Karin gave me a strict list of acceptable topics."

"Such a smart girl," Naruto smiled.

"I suppose this is the last one of these things I'll have to get all monkeyed up for," Fugaku said, taking a long pull on his beer. "I have to say, I won't miss the suit."

"I don't know about that, dad," Sasuke said. "It's a whole new world out there. Almost half of the country is treating homosexuals like real people and everything."

"I didn't say you weren't -" Fugaku broke off and huffed.

Naruto nudged Sasuke with a small frown, and Sasuke read the unspoken message: _Don't stir things with dad tonight._ It was just so easy to revert to being a smartass teenager around his dad. It didn't help that Uchiha Senior was looking at him with that same hint of disapproval that had chased him through his adolescence.

Fugaku cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "You boys are lucky, you know? You don't have to dance at all those slow songs like the rest of us."

"What are you saying, dad?" Sasuke snapped, unable to stop himself. "The fags aren't allowed to dance?"

Fugaku bristled visibly at Sasuke's choice of words and geared up to answer back.

"Actually, my dance card is already surprisingly full," Naruto interjected brightly, trying to lighten the tension. "Between your wife and your new daughter-in-law, I doubt I'll lack for a partner on the floor."

Naruto turned to smile at Sasuke, and Sasuke read a more insistent unspoken message: _Don't pick a fight, dumbass._

"Besides," Naruto continued, "this is Karin's night. We don't want to steal the spotlight from the bride."

_Which we would_, Sasuke thought. The sight of two handsome men dancing close among all the cousins and co-workers would be all that anyone talked about when they mentioned Itachi's wedding. Although he doubted Karin would mind the gossip, particularly as she considered herself responsible for their successful relationship in the first place.

Fugaku seemed to warm to Naruto a little after that. Like most people, he approved of those who agreed with him.

The father/daughter and mother/son dances had ended, and the tempo of the music picked up immediately. The youngest members of the dance party - the flower girls and ring bearer and all the cousins' kids - instantly took to the floor. Adults were harder to convince, however, so Karin made it her mission to recruit dancers.

She started with Naruto.

"Come on!" she shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the floor. "Time for positive peer pressure!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto joined all the bridal party out there - the groomsmen were clinging closer to the bar area.

"She sure does like Naruto," Fugaku remarked.

"Most people do, once they've met him," Sasuke said. He finished his glass and turned to his dad. "I hope you will someday, too."

Fugaku sighed loudly. "I don't dislike him, you know. It just seems like I keep running into landmines around you two these days."

"Those aren't his landmines, though. Those are all mine. I planted them in high school."

Fugaku gave a small grin. "I suppose so."

Sasuke let himself watch his partner tear up the dance floor for a long moment, as gratitude washed over him. His dad was trying, he knew that.

"So, how are you doing with all of this?" Sasuke kept the question vague, but both men knew what he was asking.

"Getting there, I guess," he grunted. "Your mother can't stop talking about it. I think her bridge club is jealous of her cosmopolitan gay son."

Sasuke barked a laugh. It figured that his mother would embrace this the way she did. Hell, anything for better gossip.

"You know, Mom was talking about having us for a visit," Sasuke said, tentative. "Both of us." He looked at his dad. "Would you be OK with that?"

Sasuke could see the discomfort bloom across Fugaku's face, and he rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't do it in my old bedroom or anything."

"Son! That's not -" Fugaku cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Of course we'd love to have you visit. Both of you."

_So that's what a baby step looked like from the other side._ Halting, precarious, and ultimately successful.

_Naruto must have had gallons of patience to deal with my stupid steps._

"Besides," Fugaku continued, "the guys in my golf foursome have been complaining about back pain." He looked sideways at his son. "Maybe you could, you know," he trailed off.

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes. _No_ _such thing as a free lunch._

"You know, speaking of pimping us out, if you ask nicely, Naruto might rearrange the house."

Fugaku grimaced. "I like things the way they are."

"That's what I thought, too," Sasuke said. "Before I met him. You'll be surprised how much better he can make things."

The music switched to a slow song, and Mikoto arrived to take Naruto's arm. Karin darted over to demand a dance from Sasuke.

Sasuke happily wrapped his arms around his new sister-in-law, who was flushed and glowing.

"This is nice," she sighed. "Wedding, check. Sasuke and Naruto, check. Sold Itachi's house, check. I can relax."

"When do you guys sign all the house papers?"

"After the honeymoon."

"Speaking of that, has my mom asked about your ovulatory cycle yet?"

Karin blanched and missed her footing. "She'd do that?"

Sasuke laughed at how horrified she sounded. "Have you not met Mikoto Uchiha? She wants grandchildren, stat."

Karin huffed. "Well, you and Naruto better get going on that, then."

"Oh, mom's already planted the seed of thought, trust me."

"Good." Karin snuggled against Sasuke's chest. "I want our kids to grow up together, you know. Be in each other's pockets. Best friends. True siblings."

"What about the Uchiha history with siblings and chainsaws?"

"I'll hide the power tools."

"Thank God for you, Karin Uchiha." He pulled back and tipped her head up. "I mean that. I thank God for you."

Karin's eyes swum with tears until she shook her head and pushed Sasuke back. "Now cut that out," she ordered. "You had strict instructions."

"Job's done, toots. You're all hitched now. I can make you laugh or cry all I want."

"Well, that's enough of that." She carefully wiped her eyes. "My mascara will never stand up to this sort of treatment. Go find your man. Stat."

Sasuke grinned and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

He wound his way around the other dancers until he reached Naruto and his mom.

"I'm stealing him away from you, I'm afraid," he told her. "You should get Dad out here."

"Oh, your father hates dancing," Mikoto said. "I could barely get him on the floor at our own wedding."

"Take Karin with you," Naruto suggested. "She can make people do anything she wants. Besides, he's halfway drunk. Whiskey is a strong motivator at weddings."

As Mikoto followed that advice, Naruto took Sasuke's hand. "I have it on good authority that the DJ is going to play some AC/DC soon. Wanna dance?"

"No."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke. "Just no?"

Sasuke gently pulled Naruto off the dance floor and toward the exit.

"We're not leaving, are we?" Naruto frowned.

"Not exactly. I'm trying to avoid giving my dad an aneurysm here."

Walking as nonchalantly as possible, the two men slowly walked along the periphery of the tables until they reached the coat closet. Sasuke took one more look around, then tugged Naruto into the dark little room.

He wasted no time and slanted his mouth over Naruto's. Naruto came up for air after a long, drugging kiss and laughed breathlessly. "Seriously, we've got to stop meeting like this. You must have a fetish for small, dark places."

"They bring back very happy memories for me. Like the first time I met you."

Their tongues danced happily, greedily against each other, a delicious pre-show for the coming event.

"Ohhh, man," Naruto moaned. "The irony is thick in the air."

Sasuke dropped his head to Naruto's neck and sucked on a pulse point. "Mmmm?" he hummed.

Naruto pulled back to look at him. "This is a closet. We are back in a closet."

Sasuke looked around him. "I prefer to think of it as a trip down memory lane."

Naruto smiled. "You do like to fuck in dark, dangerous places."

Sasuke kissed him deeply. "Correction. I like to fuck _you_. Anywhere I can."

"I second that," Naruto purred.

He lost himself in the familiar sensation of Sasuke's knowing touch. Sasuke kept up his exploration of Naruto's body, bringing Naruto's nerve endings to a rolling boil.

"Mmmm," Naruto hummed. "Karin was right about you."

Sasuke grunted questioningly. "She said I was too sexy for my pants? I get that a lot."

Naruto dropped his hands to the pants in question. "No," he said, distracted. "Well, yes."

Sasuke pinched Naruto's butt in response. "What was she right about this time?" He pulled back and used the pause to undo his belt.

Naruto's thought process blinked off momentarily, knowing - relishing - what was going to happen soon. He shook his head to clear it. "Good bones," he murmured.

And, of course, she was spot on, Naruto thought. Solid foundation on which to build a future. Strong, well made, in need of a loving hand.

Not that Naruto could have seen all this on that hot night at Sparks just a few months ago. Those few months felt like a different life right now.

What he felt now for Sasuke was so similar to that first flash of attraction - but deeper, richer, more defined.

Yep. Definitely good bones. In every sense of the word. But Sasuke was now the after picture, post renovation, a place to call home. And all it took was tearing down one closet.

"Good bones, huh?" Sasuke rumbled, a sharp glint lighting his grey-blue eyes. "Any bones in particular?"

"I have my favorites, now that you mention it."

Sasuke growled softly and frog marched Naruto deeper into the coat-filled closet until he bumped them up to the wall. "I just can't wait to get you home. I need you now."

Naruto smirked. "Like you've ever been able to wait." He turned around and braced himself against the back wall. "Just like old times?"

Sasuke spun Naruto back around and shook his head. "I was thinking more like new times."

He dropped to his knees in front of Naruto and buried his nose against Naruto's groin.

"Mmm-hmm," Sasuke purred. "You smell good. Smell like -" he paused, "like part of me."

"Well, you do like to mark me with your scent, you big cat."

Sasuke pulled back. "Does that make me a narcissist? That I'm attracted to the me in you?"

"No. It makes you mine."

Sasuke's eyes darkened with a deepening lust and he squeezed Naruto's cock through his dress slacks.

"I want some you in me," Sasuke growled. He made quick work of Naruto's zipper. "And not just like this. I want it all. All of you." Sasuke paused to let that sink in.

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Are you saying what I think -" He cut himself off. "I thought you didn't ever -"

"Not here, obviously," Sasuke said, "but, yeah. I'm thinking...I'm thinking I want to."

Naruto's eyes glinted in the low light. "You amaze me."

"Oh, just wait," Sasuke said, reaching into Naruto's briefs to pull out a perfectly hard cock. "I've been learning you, you know. Learning from you. Now let Dr. Uchiha take care of you."

"Always," Naruto groaned.

Sasuke grinned and bent to his work. And no matter how many times they had reached for each other, it always felt like coming home.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first off let me just say...I'm half sorry for ending it there.<strong>

**I'll most likely make a one shot out of Sasuke's first time receiving from Naruto...not sure.**

**And It might take a bit to do a follow up/reliving Naruto's past with Gaara...as I have really bad writers block at the moment...that's half why I ended it so soon. **  
><strong>(And I'm not that good at doing closet gays...or virgins...)<strong>

**But none the less, If you guys would like to read them let me know and I'll try my best.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading this story. Means a lot to me. :D**

**If you are in the mood to read a good hot 'One Shot' please give - Straight Teacher Turned - a read.**

**My other two ( Cause I'm madly in love with you & Finally someone to call my own) Don't even bother going there! I have to go over them and fix...EVERYTHING! I don't like them...so don't even bother reading them. They where the first ones I ever made - They are really shit - But some of you may like them, so it's up to you. :)**

**I will be up loading a new story shortly (That I have had some help from a friend...not much but some.) It's call - There For Tomorrow - Once it's up give it a read :)**

**~ If you guys haven't noticed depending on my mood, depends on the type of style I write my FanFic's in. ~**

**Again thank you for reading my FanFic. **

**:D  
><strong>  
><strong>.Fox<strong>


End file.
